Adopted
by DREWHHR
Summary: Harry and Hermione make an impromptu visit to an orphanage one day and decide to adopt a child. Georgiana is a five-year-old orphan who just wants to be loved. What happens when these two paths cross? Rating now upped!
1. Georgiana

I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to stop writing stories about Harry and Hermione with children. Haha.

Anyway, here's another one. This one is kind of based off of the movie Martian Child with John Cusack.

I had the next chapter for Bound, but I accidentally deleted it, so I need to rewrite it. Haha.

Harry is older than Hermione in this story. Weasleys exist in this story, but are not mentioned very much. They will probably be in it more in later chapters. Ron is with Luna. Ginny is with Draco Malfoy.

**Adopted**

**Chapter One**

_**Georgiana**_

They had no idea why they went to the orphanage that day. It was like something was calling out to them, telling them to go and check it out.

So they did.

Hermione Jane Granger was eighteen years old. She had just turned eighteen the week before. Her best friend, Harry James Potter, had been eighteen for over a month, almost two. They were inseparable. And they wondered why they were going to an orphanage.

The pair arrived at the orphanage, getting out of the SUV, seeing little children running here and there; of all ages. A red, rubber ball hit Harry in the chest. He smiled as he saw a boy about seven with blonde hair and blue eyes run up to him and take the ball. "Sorry, sir!" he called as he went play with his friends.

A woman about in her forties walked to them. She was a bit good-looking and had a kind, loving smile. "Hello," she held out her hand for them to shake. They did and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Hermione and this is Harry."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mrs. Jones. Are you two interested in adopting?" she asked them.

Hermione looked at Harry, unsure. It was an impromptu visit. There was a cute, little laugh and Hermione looked to the source of the giggle. She smiled at a little girl with blonde curls who was being chased by a boy. "I'm gonna get you, Josie!"

She screamed again and laughed when he caught her. "Tag, you're 'It'!"

He ran away when she started to go after him. Harry gazed into Hermione's eyes. There was a longing look in them. She longed to be a mother? She was only eighteen. However, they were quite grown up. They had done things that surpassed their age.

"I don't know," Harry answered as Hermione was staring at the children. "It was a sudden decision to come."

"I could give you a few moments to think about it. You have forever to adopt," Mrs. Jones said and left.

Harry looked at his best friend. "Hermione…" She tore her gaze away from the little girl to Harry. "…are we here to adopt?"

She smiled and looked back at the chasing girl dreamily. "Ever since we were at your parents' house in Godric's Hollow, I've had this burning desire to be a mother. When we were in your nursery, I just got this feeling that a child needed me, I guess. You needed your mother that night…you know. And I guess I want to be something like that to someone."

"Why adopt, Hermione? Why not just have a child with someone?" he asked curiously.

"Harry, it takes two people to have a child. No one would have a child with me," she looked down in sadness.

"I would," he blurted out without thinking.

She shot her head up and looked at him, gasping a bit.

"Um, th-that came out wrong. Never mind," he stuttered blushing furiously.

Hermione smiled, turning away from him, once again staring at the little girl. After a minute, she said, "Listen, Harry, I might want to have a child of my own someday. I might want to bring another child into this world. But how do you argue with the logic of loving one that's already here?"

Harry smiled as he thought about that. "You're right. We should love a child that wants to be loved."

"So, that means you want to adopt?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at the children running around. They were so cute and adorable. How could they not have a family? How could they be here? He understood if their parents had died. But why had no one adopted them? It hurt him to realize that no one wanted them.

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I do. All I've ever wanted was a family. Ever since I was put with the Dursleys. I'm sure those children want one, too. I want to give them the family I've always wanted."

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, kissing her on her side of the head. "So, we're going to do it? We're going to adopt together?" she asked in his ear.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She pulled back and smiled. She was going to lean in to kiss his mouth, when they heard someone clear their throat.

Hermione and Harry parted, blushing, turning to look at Mrs. Jones. "Have you decided?"

They nodded. "It's official, we want to adopt," Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Alright, follow me." They followed her into the house. A man in his forties was playing with a three year old boy, making him laugh. "Jack, do you think you could go outside and watch the children? I'm with clients!"

He nodded. "Sure, dear," he said. "Let's go, buddy!" He chased the little boy outside.

Harry and Hermione went into the office and sat down in the two chairs. "Alright, let's see here. There's a procedure to be done. What are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter," she said again.

From her non-recognizable reaction, they figured she must be a Muggle.

"So, you two aren't married or together?" she asked.

The two blushed, but shook their heads. "No," Hermione answered. "We're best friends and live together, if that helps, but we both want to adopt a child."

Mrs. Jones nodded and wrote something down on a sheet of paper. "How old are you?"

"We're both eighteen."

She nodded and wrote that down. "Are you interested in a boy or a girl?"

"Um…" she looked at Harry, who shrugged, not really having a preference. "…it doesn't matter."

"Okay, so would you like to see the children?" she asked and they nodded, going back outside.

There were about ten kids overall. "Feel free to talk to them and get to know them."

"Thank you," Harry said as she moved away.

"You want to go talk to them?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded, "Yeah, does anyone strike your fancy?"

Harry scanned them and shook his head, "Not yet."

"Hey, mister!" a boy called to him. He looked and smiled. It was the blonde boy from earlier. "You want to play?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, sure," and went play football with them, having fun. Hermione spotted two girls sitting on a bench and went talk to them.

"Hello, what are your names?"

"Rosalie," the brown-haired girl said.

"Josie," the blonde said. It was the same girl that was being chased by the other boy.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione."

"Are you here to take us away?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Um, yeah, maybe," Hermione answered truthfully.

Rosalie looked at Josie and smiled sadly.

"Would you like to be adopted?" Hermione asked them.

Rosalie gave her a weak smile and shook her head. "I would, but I don't want to leave my friends, you know? I've known Josie here for a few years. We count on each other."

Hermione nodded. "I see. Well, is there anyone here who is dying to be adopted?"

Rosalie looked at Josie knowingly. "Georgiana does. She's been here since she was born. She's read all about families. She can never stop reading about them. It's freaky really."

Hermione smiled and wondered where this book-reading little girl she was beginning to fall in love with was. "Georgiana? Where is she?" She looked around but could not see any girl with a book.

"You want Georgiana?" the girl asked incredulously.

"Is there something wrong with her?" the older girl asked. curiously.

"She's a weirdo," the blonde girl said.

"I'm sure she's not that bad. Where is she?"

"She's always in the small house over there. She never comes out until it's time to come in," Josie pointed to a small wooden house near the side door of the actual house.

"Thank you, it was nice talking to you," Hermione said standing up and walking away from them. She made her way to the wooden brown house, passing Harry on the way. She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder. He smiled back and continued playing with the boys.

Hermione approached the house and knocked on the door. "Hello, is there anybody in there?" she asked a little playfully.

She heard a gasp and wanted to hit herself for scaring the child. "Um, can I come in?"

There was nothing for almost a minute and then the door opened. Hermione smiled as she saw a little girl with dark blonde, almost brown, hair; and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. They were the shade of Harry's beautiful emerald ones. She looked to be about five or six years old. She had a small frame and a shy look about her. In her lap was a yellow tome. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Hi, my name is Hermione."

The little girl had a ghost of a smile on her small face. "Can I come in?" Hermione asked.

She hesitated, but nodded, scooting over to give her room. Hermione crawled in and shut the door, and sat next to her on the ground. "What is your name?"

"G-Georgiana," she said. Her voice was raspy and soft, probably from lack of use.

"It's nice to meet you, Georgiana. What are you reading?"

"_The Velveteen Rabbit_. I like it because it's about a rabbit who wants to be brought to life," she smiled as she looked down at the book and closed it. She knew it was rude to read and talk to people at the same time.

"I read that book when I was younger. About your age, maybe a little bit older. I loved it," Hermione said.

Georgiana nodded and smiled. "Are you a 'Mummy'?"

Hermione wanted to cry. She had never been called that before. "W-what do you mean?"

"You know, a 'Mummy'. Like a 'Mummy' and a 'Daddy'. The ones who take us away from here. To go to another house," she said.

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess I am. But I won't be taking anyone home today, I know that," Hermione answered her.

Georgiana nodded and bit her lip, as if trying to figure something out. "Who are you going to choose?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't been here long," the eighteen year old almost lied. Was she lying? This little girl was having a strange pull on her. She didn't want to leave without her. Did she want her?

"Well, you'd probably want John, he's very fast. He's the fastest kid here. Then, there's Oliver, he's the strongest. He can take on three other boys when they play tug-of-war. Rosalie is the prettiest, but she doesn't want to leave, neither does Josie. They want to stick together. So to get her, you would have to get both of them. Michael is the youngest. He's three. He just got here a few months ago, but there's talk about him already being placed with a family. Sam can help around the house. He's really handy. Lyla can clean pretty well. Her room's always spotless. Dennis can spit the farthest, although I don't think he would be very useful to have-"

Hermione had to giggle at her comment, but the little girl did not really notice. "Nick is Mr. and Mrs. Jones' son so you can't really have him."

Hermione stared at her. "And what about you?"

"Me?" she asked incredulously. No one ever asked her that. "I-I don't know. I'm not really useful. I can read pretty well. That's about it."

"I like to read, too," Hermione said proudly.

Georgiana smiled a bit. It seemed that her smiles never fully reached her eyes. "Really?"

The older girl nodded. "Yep, I have a library at my home that Harry gave me. It was his parents'."

"Who is Harry? Your husband? A 'Daddy'?" the little girl asked.

Hermione blushed. "Um, Harry is not my husband. He's my best friend. But, yes, he is a 'Daddy'."

Georgiana seemed to think this was weird, but did not say anything about it. "You have a library at your house?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, filled and filled with thousands and thousands of books."

Georgiana smiled a little bit wider. Hermione figured this must be when she is excited.

"How old are you?"

"I'm almost six," came the answer.

"Almost six? You're quite small for your age," Hermione said sizing her up. She did have a small frame.

"I stopped growing for a while," Georgiana said looking away.

There was a knock at the door, startling Georgiana. "Hermione?" came Harry's voice.

Hermione opened the door. "Hey, Harry, this is Georgiana."

"Hi," he said a little awkwardly to her. "Mrs. Jones wants to see us."

Hermione nodded and said to the little girl, "I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

"It was nice talking to you, too. 'Bye," Georgiana said sadly, not wanting her to go. She was nice. No one ever talked to her. At least, not a "Mummy" or a "Daddy", with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Jones. She watched with great sadness as she left, closing the door.

"She's the one," Hermione told Harry as they followed Mrs. Jones back inside. "I know it."

"She is?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's remarkable, she is."

They sat down in the two chairs in front of the desk in Mrs. Jones' office.

"So, anyone strike your fancy?" she asked looking at them.

"Georgiana did," Hermione answered.

Mrs. Jones frowned a bit, looking a bit concerned. Hermione noticed this.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No! Well, Georgiana is the one I'm most concerned about. This orphanage has been opened for almost six years. It all started with Georgiana. She was the first one here. She's been here since she was born. Her birth parents left her here the day she was born. Didn't want her. Didn't care for her. That's when I decided to open up an orphanage. I didn't want to adopt her because I felt she belonged to someone else. But over the years I've been wrong."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, we've had _countless_ parents, or 'Mummies' and 'Daddies', as the children call them, come here. And not one of them has even _considered_ Georgiana. They have always passed her up and went to the next child. It's like she's not even there. That's why Georgiana stays in that house all the time. She-"

"-can't handle the rejection," Harry finished for her with realization, knowing the feeling.

"Yeah," she nodded to him.

"I know how that feels. That's horrible," Harry said and Hermione agreed.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Okay, then, I'll give you a week to think it over and see if this is what you really want. You can come visit her whenever you like."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"So, I'll see you two tomorrow?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Yeah," they nodded and shook hands with her and left.

* * *

Georgiana sat in her little house and looked out the window, watching the pair leave. She saw Hermione look at the house and wondered if she could see her.

The little girl put her tiny hand on the glass, wanting to go with them.

"I told her you were weird," came the voice of Rosalie to the door.

Now she will never go home with them.

* * *

The pair did not say anything until they got home. Harry pulled in through the driveway, parking and with Hermione, going inside. It was getting close to dinnertime, so he went straight for the kitchen. "You want stew tonight?" he asked her.

"Sure," she replied.

He immediately got to work. Hermione went to the counter and hoisted herself up on top of it, watching him. She loved to watch him cook. He was completely at ease when he cooked. He brought out meat and vegetables and pots and pans.

"I bet she's magical," Hermione blurted out at one point.

Harry stopped and looked at her. "You think? I mean, it probably explains why her parents didn't want her. She may have had a rare accidental magic the day she was born. We're probably the only magical 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' that came there. She's probably really scared about what's happening to her. She's probably a Muggleborn, like you are, and her parents did not know what to do with her."

"They shouldn't have just left her there!" Hermione cried. "That's just cruel!" After a pause, she asked, "Are we crazy?"

"For adopting at our age?" he asked and she nodded.

"No. We're just two people who have grown up too quickly and want to love someone else." Hermione loved the way he put it.

After a minute, he asked, "Are you going to tell your parents?"

Hermione froze. She completely forgot about her parents. She hoped they would understand. What if they didn't? No, it was better to adopt first then tell her parents. "No, not until after we adopt her. I don't want them to try to change my mind."

Harry looked and her and nodded. "What about the Weasleys?"

"I'm sure they'll adore her," Hermione responded with a grin.

"I'm sure they will, too," he smiled back.

* * *

The next day, Harry got to talk to Georgiana. "Hello, my name is Harry." He smiled at her in the little house. She smiled back and Harry looked at Hermione for help. She urged him in. "I'll be right out here." He nodded and went in, sitting down next to the little girl.

Hermione sat outside with her back against the wall, listening to them with a smile on her face.

"What's your name?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Georgiana," she replied. Her voice was still soft.

"It's nice to meet you. Hermione told me a lot about you. You know, I'm an orphan, too," he said trying to make conversation.

"Really?" she looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, although I was sent to my relatives' home and they weren't very good to me," he said looking away.

"Did you have friends?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, not until I was eleven and met Hermione and another boy named Ron. They were my first ever friends. But it was Hermione that was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Hermione, who was listening outside, smiled and a tear ran down her face.

"I've never had a friend," she said. "No one ever liked me."

"I like you," he said trying to cheer her up. It did as she smiled a bit. "So, why do you stay in this house all the time? Just to hide?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes."

"I had something like this when I was younger, but it was much smaller, but I won't get into that." He was referring to his cupboard. "How do you feel about having a family?"

She bit her lip, he noticed she did it in a Hermione-esque way. "I don't know. I've never had a Mummy and Daddy. No one wants me. It hurts sometimes. I don't want to be hurt again," she said almost in tears.

"I would never hurt you, and neither would Hermione. I promise," he said genuinely. "And we want you."

She nodded, believing him in a way.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" The door opened and Hermione sat there, wiping a tear from her eye. "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Jones are taking the children out for ice cream down the road. She asked if we wanted to come."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"You want some ice cream, Georgiana?" Hermione asked the little girl.

She nodded and the two crawled out of the house, following Hermione to the other children and Mr. and Mrs. Jones, who were waiting for them.

Little Georgiana toddled after the two. She walked slightly behind the other children. Mr. and Mrs. Jones used to never let this happen, but they trusted Harry and Hermione.

When they got to the ice cream store, the other children picked a booth that could hold all of them comfortably, all except Georgiana. She walked away sadly as they all piled in; and walked to an empty booth. Harry and Hermione followed her and the latter sat with her. "What kind of ice cream do you want?" he asked the child.

She looked up at him. "Cadbury's Ninety-Nine Flake," she said.

Harry nodded and looked at his best friend. "Strawberry cheesecake."

He nodded once again and said, "Coming right up."

"So, do you like Harry?" Hermione asked her once he was gone.

The little girl nodded. "Yeah, he's nice. He's not like the other 'Daddies' I've seen."

"Yeah, he's special," Hermione smiled looking at him. He caught her eye and smiled back.

He broke eye contact when Mr. Jones engaged him in a conversation.

"Why aren't you two together?" Georgiana asked her.

Hermione blushed. "Um, well for two people to be together, they have to be in love."

"Oh," Georgiana said sadly.

A minute later, Harry came with three cups of ice cream. He gave Georgiana her cup of Cadbury's, Hermione her strawberry cheesecake, while he got himself a cup of plain strawberry.

"Thank you," the five-year-old said with a small smile.

"You're welcome," Harry returned digging into his ice cream.

Hermione gave him a smile that clearly said, "thank you".

Mrs. Jones inspected the three from across the ice cream shop. Could they be the ones for her? It was nice that someone considered her.

The next day, they came by again to see Georgiana, who was glad to see them. Michael, the three-year-old who was getting adopted was leaving with another "Mummy" and "Daddy". He was waving "goodbye" to the other children as Harry and Hermione drove up. Georgiana recognized their SUV and smiled, waving slightly at them. They waved back vigorously.

Mrs. Jones explained to them when they got out of the car, "Georgiana is very happy to show you her room. It's a sort of like a custom here at the orphanage for the child to show the parents who consider them their rooms. It helps the parents get to know them a little better."

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said beaming at the child, who looked away, nervous. She had never shown a family her room before and she made sure it was spotless this morning.

"Go on, Georgiana," Mrs. Jones ushered her.

The five-year-old reached up and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on," she said and led the two of them into the house and to her room.

She had her own room, as all the children did. Her room was a dull beige color, but not too dull. Hermione smiled when she saw the bookshelf full of children's books. Her bed was a wooden twin with simple cotton white sheets and a lavender bedspread.

Over her bed was a cork board. However, there was only one thing tacked to it. It looked like a sheet of paper, but once Harry and Hermione got closer, they noticed that it was a letter. And with the picture of a figure in a red suit, they realized it was to Santa Claus. "What's this?" Harry asked. "A letter to Santa?"

Georgiana nodded, a little embarrassed. She did not believe in Santa anymore. He was too good to be true.

Harry untacked the letter from the wall. She did not protest, so he guessed it was okay. He read it. He noticed that every word was spelled correctly and written very well for a five-year-old. Perhaps, this was meant to be the daughter of Hermione Granger.

"'_Dear Santa,_

_Hi, it's Georgiana. I don't want a pony, like Rosalie does; or the jump rope Josie wanted. I don't want anything this year, except one thing. And it's not gift wrapped. I want a Mummy and a Daddy for Christmas. I want a Mummy who is a wonderful cook, loves to read, beautiful, and loving. I want a Daddy who loves to play and strong and protecting and loving; and loves Mummy-'" _Both Harry and Hermione blushed at this. _"'-I don't care if they aren't perfect. I just want someone to love, who love me, who love each other. Please, this is all I want. Nothing else._

_Love, Georgiana.'"_

Harry finished the letter and looked at Hermione. She had unshed tears in her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I never got one," Georgiana said sadly not looking at them. "So I stopped believing in Santa."

Hermione mentally shook her head. No child should stop believing in Santa. She knelt down in front of the little girl and brushed her brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Georgiana, your wish is coming true. We want you. We want you to be a part of our lives. We want you to be our daughter."

Georgiana smiled and Hermione gathered her in her arms. The little girl was shocked. Only Mr. and Mrs. Jones had ever given her a hug before. When she was sick. When she scraped her knee. When someone had been mean to her. Now, she was getting a hug from her possible "Mummy", if everything worked out.

Harry smiled and knelt down to wrap his arms around the both of them. He kissed Hermione's neck briefly, making her blush.

* * *

It was settled. Georgiana "No Last Name", as she called herself now had a last name; two in fact, along with a middle name. Her full moniker was Georgiana Charlotte Potter-Granger. A mouthful, it was, but it was better than just "Georgiana", and she loved it.

Of course, she wasn't theirs _permanently_. They were to go through a three-month trial period. If Georgiana liked it and there were no faults, she would be theirs forever.

Georgiana was very shy and did not talk a lot. The first thing the three did was bring Georgiana to meet her new adoptive grandparents, Charlotte and Jacob Granger. Her other adoptive grandparents had passed away when her "Daddy" was only a year old.

Charlotte and Jacob Granger did not know about her, as Hermione did not tell them in fear of them rejecting her idea.

They parked outside of Charlotte and Jacob Granger's house, Hermione's childhood home. Georgiana was in her booster seat in the back seat. Harry and Hermione just sat in the car, not getting out, terrified of what might happen.

Harry looked at Hermione. "You want to go in?"

She shook her head. "No, but I have to. Come on." She got out of the car and went around to Harry's side of the car to get Georgiana out of her booster seat. Harry got out of the car and asked her, "You got her?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied holding her new daughter against her chest; and with Harry, walked up the porch steps to the door. Harry knocked and Hermione breathed in a breath of air.

A moment later, the door opened and Mrs. Charlotte and Mr. Jacob Granger stood there. They smiled when they saw their daughter and the boy they had wanted as their son-in-law. "Hermione! Harry! What a surprise!" Then they noticed Hermione's precious cargo in her arms move and look at them.

The little girl had brown hair and sparkling green eyes. They gasped as she smiled slightly.

"Hermione…who is this?" Charlotte asked.

"Um, this is Georgiana Charlotte Potter-Granger. We adopted her today," their daughter answered.

"W-what?" Charlotte asked shocked.

"We…adopted a little girl, Mum. She's five years old. She's very excited to meet you," Hermione said nervously.

As she said that, Georgiana smiled at the two, showing her white teeth, something Charlotte and Jacob wanted to fall down to. They were both dentists and loved to see clean teeth.

"Come in," the Granger matriarch said a little sternly, moving aside to let them through.

"Hermione, explain yourself. What in God's mind made you adopt a child?" Charlotte asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and don't leave anything out," Jacob added.

Hermione sighed and held her new daughter close. "Mum, Dad, we can't explain it. We just wanted to adopt a child. Something was calling us out to go there and adopt a child who desperately wanted a family."

"Hermione, I'm very disappointed in you," Charlotte said sternly. She looked at Harry. "And, you, you went along with this?"

Harry confidently put his hands protectively on Hermione's shoulders. "Yes, ma'am, I did. I wanted to adopt Georgiana just as much as Hermione did."

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Her parents did not approve of her doing the right thing. Georgiana looked at her new mother sadly, wanting to cry as well.

She knew she was going to be sent away for sure now. She just held onto Hermione, trying to enjoy it while she could. She buried her face in her neck, smelling in the strawberry shampoo.

"Why did you not tell us you were adopting a child?" her mother asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to force the tears back. "Because…because I knew you would react this way. And I knew you would not approve."

"Hermione, you are eighteen years old! You're too young to be taking care of a child!" she shouted startling Georgiana, making her shake a bit. Harry noticed and took her in his arms, letting her lay her head on his shoulder to bury her face. That way Hermione could talk properly to her parents. After a minute, Harry set her down so he could hold Hermione's hand to keep her calm.

The eighteen-year-old stood defiantly against her parents. "Mum, you had me when you were nineteen. _You had_ a _baby_ when you were _nineteen_. I'm _eighteen_ and I _adopted_ a _five-year-old_. I'm not taking care of an infant. I'm taking care of a little girl! I'm not completely ready to be that kind of mother, but I am ready to be a mother to Georgiana. She needs me and Harry! She has never had a family before. Just…get a chance to know her. I did! And so did Harry! Please, for me! Just spend _five_ minutes with her!"

"What are you going to do when you get too attached and want to take her back because you changed your mind? Or if she's too hard to handle? She's not a puppy, Hermione! She's a human being! She has feelings, too, Hermione!"

Hermione chuckled sarcastically, then got serious. "I can't believe you just said that, Mum."

The two heard a sniffle behind them. They turned around and saw the five-year-old beginning to cry. "Georgiana? What's wrong?"

"You're going to send me away now, aren't you?" she asked fearfully.

Harry and Hermione's hearts were broken. "Why would we do that?" she asked.

"Because they don't like me. They disapprove of me. You're going to send me back now. I don't want to leave," she said.

Hermione bent down in front of her. "Georgiana, no matter what they say or what you say or what you do, _nothing _will change the way I feel about you."

Harry nodded. "That's right. You're ours. You're not going anywhere."

Hermione picked her up and hugged her.

Charlotte and Jacob did not say anything for a while. Hermione took that as the cue to leave. So, she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him outside to the car. She put their daughter in her booster seat, strapped her in, and shut the door. Georgiana watched as Hermione started sobbing. Harry gathered her in his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed, shaking. The little girl placed her tiny hand on the glass, wanting to be there for her new mother.

After a moment, they parted and Harry kissed Hermione on the top of the head. Then, she went around to the other side of the car and got in. Harry got in the driver's side and they took off.

* * *

During the past few days, Harry and Hermione had went on a desperate shopping spree for clothes, a bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, bedclothes, a few accessories for Georgiana. When they arrived to Potter Manor, the little girl gazed out at it in awe. Was this where she was supposed to live?! It was amazing!

Hermione took Georgiana out of the car, while Harry got her suitcase out of the back. The new mother set her daughter on the ground and led her into the house, with Harry in tow.

Hermione unlocked the door and held it open for Georgiana. The little girl hesitated, but walked in slowly, looking around in utter disbelief.

"Welcome home, Georgiana."

TBC...

* * *

I know, I know. Stupid of me to be starting another story when I have some unfinished ones. But this one, I had to post. It was killing me. This was inspired by Martian Child, if anyone has seen it.

I might be posting soon, I don't know. I have a 150-point research paper that is due in the 29th. I'll try to find some time to get a post in.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	2. Home

Hey thanx for the reviews!

**Chapter Two**

**_Home_**

Hermione led Georgiana into the home, with Harry behind them with her suitcase. They both watched as Georgiana gazed in awe of her new home. The shiny floor of the entrance way caught her fancy. She could practically see her reflection in it. The white, marble staircase was a sight to see. The room was illuminated with bright lights and the beautiful, crystal chandelier above her head.

There was a big picture on the wall of her new parents. They were both in black sweaters. Harry was behind Hermione with his arms around her shoulders. She had her hands on his arms. They were both grinning. Georgiana looked at it with a smile. Why weren't they together? They were perfect for each other? How did they not see it?

Georgiana turned to look at Hermione, who cautiously walked up to her. "Well...how do you like it so far?"

"You have a lovely home," she said with a smile to her and Harry.

Hermione laughed. "Thank you. But you know, it's yours now, too. This is your home," she told her seriously.

Georgiana let that wrap around her mind. Her home. She had a home now. Not just a place to live, but a home. But right now, she never felt more of an intruder than she ever had before. She looked around at more of the pictures. She frowned sadly when she came across a picture of Hermione's parents. But the next picture made her gasp. It was a photgraph of a large family with red hair. They were waving to the camera. But the thing was: _the picture was moving!_ Georgiana had never seen anything like it. "It-it's _moving!_"

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. He smiled back. "Georgiana," Harry started and he set her suitcase down. "have you ever made anything happen, when you were angry or scared? Something you couldn't explain?" He walked forward towards her. She turned to look at him. She bit her lip again, thinking. Harry smiled as she reminded him once again of his favorite brown-haired woman.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I have." He knelt down in front of her. "What happened exactly?"

She looked up at Hermione who looked concerned. "A new 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' had come. At first, I thought they were going to pick me, but then they past me up. And I guess, it caught up with me and I began to float away to the roof. Everyone was staring at me. Many were scared of me and I was embarrassed. I was scared. Is something wrong with me? Why am I different?" she asked desperately.

"No, no, no," Harry protested. "There's nothing wrong with you. Definitely _nothing wrong with you_. But you are different than most people, but no more different than Hermione or me."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Do you believe in magic?" he asked.

The little girl nodded slowly.

"Well, you're made of it. You're _filled_ with it. It's just waiting to burst out of you," he told her with a smile.

She looked frightened. "I'm afraid of it. I don't want to be like this. I don't like floating away."

"It's okay, it's okay," Hermione knelt down beside her best friend. "We'll teach you to control it. You're not alone in this, Georgiana." She took the little girl's hand, who smiled back at the older woman and man.

"Thank you," she responded.

"You're welcome," they replied and the two adults stood up and Hermione asked, "You want to see your room?"

She nodded and they led her up to the first floor, using the beautiful, white staircase. They went down a hall with many doors. There were so many of them. Georgiana was afraid she was going to get lost in the Manor. They soon came to a wooden oak door with a purple sign hanging on it by a hook. In white, it read "Georgiana". She grinned at it. "That's my name!"

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled. "Now you won't forget where your room is." She opened the door and once again, Georgiana gasped. Her room was painted a light lavender color. Everything else in the room was white or lavender, except for a few things, like some books, a pile of stuffed animals, and many other items. Georgiana made her way to the bookshelf and gazed at the titles. Most of them were novels for an older child. _The Chronicles of Narnia. The Secret Garden. A Little Princess. Oliver Twist. David Copperfield. Ballet Shoes. The Wizard of Oz. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The Railway Children. _Georgiana couldn't wait to read them. She noticed the second shelf contained rather large, brown tomes. They had strange and odd names. _Hogwarts, A History. History of Magic. Quidditch Through the Ages. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Moste Potente Potions. The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ They looked very old and worn out.

"What are these?" she pointed to them.

"Oh, those are magical books. Books that are from our world. Books that are from _your _world," Hermione answered with a smile. "Maybe I'll read them to you, if you want."

Georgiana looked at her new mother and nodded shyly. "If you don't mind." She paused before asking, "So, it's really true? I'm magical?"

The two adults nodded. "Yes," Harry answered. "I'm a wizard and you and Hermione are witches. And if we're correct, you might be a Muggleborn, which is a magical being that is from a non-magical family. Hermione, here, is the most powerful and brightest one I know." He smiled at her and she blushed beet red.

"Can you tell me about it? Magic?" she asked curiously.

"Yes...after we show you the rest of the house, okay?" Hermione suggested and got a nod.

They showed her all of the rooms in the Manor, including theirs, which were not far from hers, in case she needed anything. After they showed her the house, they asked her if she wanted to unpack her clothes. She complied as they told her they would tell her more about magic that night before she went to bed. She pulled her neatly folded clothes out of her suitcase and put them in her new dresser. Harry and Hermione left the room to leave her be for a while, but kept the door halfway open.

Georgiana grinned as she opened a door and walked into a bathroom. '_I even have my own bathroom,_' she thought excitedly. It was a different environment for the little one. It was much bigger than the orphanage. When she was done, she looked at her new stuffed animals. There was a large teddy bear in the middle of the pile. She picked up the soft toy and hugged it tight. Among the pile were a brown wolf and a black wolf. She wondered why those two. They were very random, but she loved them both. Those two were her favorites. She set them on the bed in front of her pillows.

"You settled in, Georgiana?" Hermione walked in and asked.

She nodded, avoiding her eyes.

"Come on, it's time to eat dinner," she held out her hand and the little girl took it. They walked downstairs into the dinig room, where three sets of nice plates were set delicately on the table.

"What are we having?" the five-year-old asked.

"Pizza," she answered with a smile. Georgiana gave one back. "We wanted a special dinner for you, but we didn't want to take away normalcy and make you eat things that you can't pronounce."

Georgiana giggled, a sound Hermione found she loved immediately. "Harry...?!" she called.

"Yeah?" he poked his head in through the door to the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Just took it out of the oven."

Hermione pulled out a chair for her new daughter. She climbed up and sat on her booster chair they had gotten for her. Hermione pushed her in and asked, "You in far enough?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Hermione smiled, she was so polite. Harry walked in with a pan of pepperoni pizza levitating in front of him. Georgiana widened her eyes as she saw it. Her jaw dropped as a slice of pizza floated off of the pan and onto her plate in front of her. "H-how did you do that?"

"Magic," he said with a smile and set the pan down gently in the middle of the table. Next, he pulled out a chair for Hermione, she sat down and he slid it under her as she sat down. She blushed and thanked him.

He sat down at the head of the table with Georgiana at his left and Hermione at his right. He levitated a slice of pizza on his and Hermione's plates. "Let's pray." He reached for each of the females' hands and held them. Hermione took Georgiana's and they bowed their heads. "Dear God, thank you for bringing us together as a family. Bless this food in which we are about to eat. Amen."

"Amen," the other two chanted.

"Let's eat."

After the first bite, Harry spoke up, "You know what? I'm so over this. Do you two want to take this in the living room and relax?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Alright. Come on, Georgiana." She stood and Harry lifted Georgiana out of her seat. They each took their piece of pizza and went to the living room. Hermione placed some blankets on the ground and her best friend summoned some pillows from bedrooms. Georgiana giggled as they circled around her a few times. They fell to the ground and the new family of three laid down on top of them, eating their pizza. Harry summoned the pan of pizza to the ground in front of them.

"So, Georgiana, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked snuggling into Harry's shoulder as he had put his arm around her shoulders.

Georgiana smiled at them. They looked very content and comfortable in each other's arms. She still did not understand why they were not together. They were perfect for each other in every way. Harry smiled as he gave her a bite of his pizza, even though it was the same kind. She giggled and licked her lips. "Mmmm..."

"How can I control it?" the five-year-old asked.

"Well, we'll teach you the basics," Hermione answered. "But when you're eleven, you are sent to a special school in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and I went there. It's an amazing school."

"What are the things I can do?" she asked grabbing for another piece of pizza.

"Well, you cast spells with a wand which chooses you, by the way. You can Apparate, which is sort of like teleporting, like popping from one place to another. You can even be an Animagus, which is like turning into an animal," Hermione answered.

Georgiana beamed. "I can turn into an animal?!"

"Yeah," they replied.

"What are your animals?"

"Umm well, I am a black wolf and Hermione is a brown wolf," Harry answered with a smile.

"Can you show me?"

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly, unsure if they should. The latter looked at their new daughter and replied, "Um, sure...tomorrow," Hermione responded. Looking at Harry, she added, "_Outside_."

"Okay, okay," her best friend replied holding his hands up defensely, but making them all laugh.

"The last time Harry released his wolf in the house, it caused us to replace a few furniture," Hermione explained with a cross look at Harry. "He had gotten a little angry because he burnt dinner, which has never happened before, by the way."

"Oh, come on! That was so last month! You were the one to settle me down, too! You never once yelled at me!" he cried.

"Until now," she muttered.

Georgiana was amused at their "lovers' spat", as she wanted to call it. "We've only started the Animagus forms. It's been about three months since after the war ended."

"War?" Now she was confused.

"There was this War we were both in," Hermione explained seriously. She sat up to tell her properly. "You see...there was this man named Voldemort-"

Harry cut her off. "Creature. He was creature. No way was he man...or even human," he spat at her, staring at a spot on the floor, angry.

"There was this creature named Voldemort. It started in the seventies, really. He practiced Dark Arts and requested to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, turned him down, which devastated him. That's when he rose to power. He began to...attack...people that...were...not like...him." She didn't want to scare her new daughter by telling her that he had killed and tortured Muggleborns-magical people like her. "Anyway, the First War ended in 1981 with the death of..." She looked at Harry, unsure if she should continue.

"...with the death of my parents. He had come to kill me but apparently the love from my mother saved me and his Killing Curse backfired and _destroyed _him. That's how I got this scar." He lifted up his bangs to show her the lightning-bolt shape cut that defined him for seventeen years. Georgiana was fascinated by it. He lowered his hair and continued, "It wasn't until my Fourth Year at Hogwarts that he came back. He used my blood to bring himself back. He began to get stronger and stronger and gathered up some followers. Then Hermione and I found a prophecy for him and me. That neither of us can live while the other survives. I have to kill him or he kills me. Then we had to hunt down these things called Horcruxes and destroy them. They contained pieces of his soul. It was the only thing keeping him alive. We got rid of those and we had to face him in the Final Battle...or at least I did. Hermione was fighting her own battles. I would like to tell you about it, but maybe when you're older, you know? You're almost six and shouldn't be hearing the things that went on in the Final Battle. I promise when you're...ten or eleven, I'll tell you, okay?" Georgiana nodded disappointed.

"The point is, Georgiana, we won and he can't hurt us anymore," Hermione said.

"That's right. I defeated him. He's gone forever. We made sure of it," he said with a smile.

After a small, uncomfortable silence, Hermione said, "Alright, I'll give you a bath and we'll get you to bed, okay?"

Georgiana nodded and Hermione led her up the stairs to give her a bath while Harry cleaned up the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. Closing it, he went to the living room and proceeded to pick up the blankets and pillows and then sat on the couch and waited for Hermione to come back down. He took hold of the photo album that was on the coffee table to look at. Opening it, he saw a picture of he and his parents. They were both waving at the camera. The next picture was of himself, Hermione, and their best friend Ron in First Year. He went through all of the pictures until he stumbled upon the last one. He could not stop staring at it. It was a picture of himself and Hermione at George and Angelina's wedding two months prior. They had went together and danced for almost every song. In the picture they were smiling and Hermione had started laughing, a sight Harry loved. She tossed her head back and Harry began to laugh, as well.

"Harry...?" he heard. He shut the album and stood, walking to the main entrance and looked up at the stairwell. Hermione was standing on the first floor landing. "Come on up, Harry. Let's say 'goodnight' to Georgiana."

He nodded and climbed the stairs. When he reached the first floor, she took his hand and led him to their daughter's new room. She was lying in bed in pink pajamas with unicorns on them. In her arms was a teddy bear and behind her were the brown and black wolves perched up on the corner against the wall by her pillow. There was a magic turning lamp that gave off butterflies that was already spinning. They couldn't really see it where Georgiana was since there was a soft lamp turned on next to her on the bedside table.

She smiled when she saw them walk in. "Hey, Georgiana," her new male guardian greeted. She could really call him a Dad or a father yet. She didn't know what that felt like. They walked over to her bed and Hermione sat on the edge while Harry stood next to her with a hand on her shoulder. Hermione reached up to put her hand on his, rubbing it. "So, how was your first day as a Granger-Potter?" she asked.

"It was nice," she replied softly.

"Just 'nice'?"

"I'm still trying to get used to this. I've never had guardians, just Mr. and Mrs. Jones. It's a new environment for me. But...I really liked today," she said with a soft blush.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here, though. _We're_ happy that you're a part of our family," Harry spoke up nodding with a smile.

She smiled back and looked at Hermione. "I'm really sorry about what happened with your parents. It must be hard to know that they don't support you even if you did the right thing."

Hermione's eyes glistened in tears at her words. "You...are so perfect, Georgiana. I...just can't see why those other people past you up." She kissed her forehead and tucked her in. "You warm enough?"

She nodded.

"Okay, goodnight, sweetheart." She stood and let Harry kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Georgiana." Hermione turned out the other lamp and butterflies of all kinds of colors fill her room. She gasped and grinned at them. "We're right down the hall if you need us," came Hermione's voice.

"Okay, thank you, goodnight," the little voice of Georgiana called out in the semi-darkness. The two new parents left, Hermione shut the door, but left a crack.

"My room?" Harry suggested. He wasn't implying anything explicit. It was a thing they did every once in a while. They would go to each other's room and talk for a while. "Yeah, I'll go put my pajamas on. I'll meet you in a minute." He nodded and watched her walk off.

A few minutes later, they were lying on Harry's bed. Harry with his back against the headboard, with Hermione in between his legs, laying her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on hers. They did this a lot. It was great comfort for the both of them. "I'm sorry, too, about your parents," he said.

"Thanks, Harry. You're very sweet."

"So, what _did_ happen in the Final Battle? I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but it's been three months," she asked him.

He sighed, not really ready to say anything. He would, however, tell her one thing. "I will tell you one thing. How I defeated him. Right before I shot the Killing Curse at him, I had a vision. It scared me to death. I still have nightmares about it. It's what made me so angry and gave me the strength to defeat him. It was a vision of what would have happened if I could have never seen you again. I-I never want to think about it again. Your face...your face was what motivated me to kill him. The thought of seeing you again made me so happy and replinished with energy. You're my best friend. And you have never once left my side. Thank you." He hugged her around her middle and kissed the side of her head.

She turned to look at him and had a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry did the same around her tiny waist. He held her against him. "I'll _always _be here for you, Harry. I promise."

He held her, not wanting to let her go. Is this what love felt like? He didn't know. He just knew that letting her go would be the biggest mistake he made today. But he had to do it. After ten minutes, he let her go into her own room and sleep.

Both fell asleep with each other filling their dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Georgiana woke up at six o'clock and went downstairs. The sun was beginning to rise and was still a little dark outside. No one elses was up, so she just sat on the couch hugging her teddy bear and kept quiet. After a while, she started to doze off again and laid against the couch pillow.

An hour later, she was stirred by a warmth on her body. She moaned happily, smiling. She opened her eyes and saw her new mother laying a blanket across her form. She moved a bit to let her know she was awake. "Oh, you're awake," she said startled. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's okay," Georgiana said with a groggy smile.

"Did you sleep down here last night?"

She shook her head. "I woke up about an hour ago and came down here, but no one was awake, so I just sat on the couch and fell asleep."

"Oh, why didn't you come wake me? I could have made you breakfast."

"I didn't want to bother you," she replied shyly.

"Georgiana," Hermione sighed. "You will _never_ be a bother. You need something or you want something, you can wake me or Harry. You will not bother us. You're ours now."

The five-year-old nodded understandingly and Hermione said, "Come on, I'll make you something to eat."

* * *

Hermione got to work on making some porridge for the both of them. "Thank you," the little one said as it was placed in front of her.

"You're welcome." Hermione sat next to her and dug into her food.

Halfway through breakfast, Harry sleepily shuffled in. "G'mornin'." He looked so cute in the morning to Hermione. Both women giggled. He glared at them playfully. His hair was everywhere and his shirt was wrinkled. He grabbed an empty bowl from the cupboard and served himself the rest of the porridge, then sat down with them.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Hermione said ruffling his hair even more.

"'Morning," Georgiana said shyly.

"So, you want to see our Animagus forms today?" he asked his new daughter, who nodded taking a bite of her porridge.

* * *

Around noon, the three of them went outside and they told Georgiana to stand away. She did, keeping her distance. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. Slowly, they began to transform. They shot to their hands and knees, fluffy fur grew everywhere; brown on Hermione and black on Harry. They were not just wolves, they were _big _wolves, bigger than the average wolf.

Georgiana's eyes widened and grinned. The two wolves walked over to her and she pet them in between the ears. She giggled when Harry's leg shook, loving the feeling of being scratched. Then he jumped on Hermione playfully. Soon, they began to tussle around, away from their daughter.

They had great fun and stayed out there for a half hour, but they got a little tired and phased back to their human forms. They each had a light sheen of sweat on their foreheads. They could not stop laughing as they ran into the house. Georgiana laughed as she leaned on the door frame, watching her playful parents. Then the phone began to ring. Harry had Hermione around the waist as she was trying to get the phone but couldn't. She laughed harder. "Harry...I have to get the phone." At the third ring, he finally let her go and she picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"...Hermione." Her smile faded and she frowned, confused.

"Mum?"

"I'm sorry, dear, you were right."

TBC...

* * *

Well there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I wanted to make the Animagus thing longer, but I didn't. I don't know why. Haha. Anyway, well, my research paper is coming along. I need to move some things around and add some things in, but it should be good and ready and it's due Monday and we have half a day next Thursday for Easter, so I will have more time to write. Yay! Holla! Haha.

So, I hope you are having a good March. Haha. I know I am, I guess.

If anyone has a question about World War II, up to D-Day; and is too stupid to look it up, just ask me. I have the best American History teacher in America, so I know everything. Holla! Haha.

Anyway, Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	3. Settling

Hey, so I'm not feeling well. You don't need to know why. Haha. So I stayed home from school and decided to write.

**Jarno:** yeah, I know that they're not religious, but I am. I don't normally pray at dinner, mainly at school and church. I wanted them to be religious because I wanted to put a part of me in them I guess. They're not going to be, like, hardcore Jesus fans or anything. Haha. But I might send them to church maybe once and it'll be very brief. In this story, I guess, Harry learned about God through Hermione because her parents could have been religious. I guess Hermione is very logical in that sense. But in Harry Potter magic is real and that's what probably made Hermione think 'If magic is possible, anything's possible, including the existence of God'. I'm sorry if this offends you or anything, but I'm very religious. I grew up around it. I go to church every Sunday. Btw, I looked on your profile and saw that you were from Belgium, which is awesome, because my mom told me that some of my ancestors are from there. Awesome!! Haha.

Anyway, thanx for the reviews!

Here's chapter 3.

**Chapter Three**

**_Settling_**

"Mum, what're you...?" Hermione began but her voice trailed off.

"I was wondering if I could come over sometime today. Your father agrees as well and we would like to come over and see you three," Charlotte asked hopefully.

Hermione bit her lip and looked behind her at her daughter, who was still leaning up against the doorframe, staring at her confusedly. Hermione stared back, almost smiling. "Yeah, sure, that will be okay. We'll be here."

"Great. We will be there in about an hour."

"Okay, 'bye, Mum."

"'Bye, dear."

Hermione hung up the phone and put it back on the hook. Both Harry and Georgiana were staring at her solemn face concernedly. "What did she want, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She said she was sorry and that she and Dad want to come over in an hour. I said that was fine," she replied gazing at the floor. "They finally came to their senses...even if its only been a day."

Harry walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I am not siding with them, but we did kind of spring it on them. It was very sudden, but I think they still should have been happy for us. I know we are just room mates, but we are also best friends. Best friends who adopted a little girl. I promise, I will never leave you, even for another woman." They chuckled, but also blushed.

"Harry...are you sure? I mean, you have your whole life ahead of you. You just defeated Voldemort and you should be enjoying your life," she protested.

"I am enjoying my life. Right here, with you and Georgiana. You both are all the family I need," he reasoned with her. He pulled her back to look at her and kissed her on the cheek. Georgiana smiled at the interaction between her new parents. Hesitantly she walked over to them and took Hermione's hand from Harry's waist and held it. Hermione looked down at her and the little girl gave her a smile. Hermione smiled back and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the top of the head.

Hermione was going to be fine, as long as she had her family.

* * *

An hour later, the doorbell rang and Hermione hesitated to answer it. She walked to the door and opened it. Charlotte and Jacob Granger stood there with guilty smiles on their faces. Hermione slightly smiled and crossed her arms across her chest. "Hey."

"Hello, dear," Charlotte said. "May we come in?"

"Sure," Hermione answered with a glum look and stepped aside to let her parents in her home. Harry and Georgiana stood in the Main Entrance by the stairs; the young father with his hands on his daughter's shoulders. They, too, had solemn looks on their faces.

"Hermione, Harry," Charlotte started and paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "...we're not mad at you-either of you. We just wanted to know that you were adopting. That's what we are disappointed with. But I think a child is what you two need. You are both eighteen and just come out of a war. You need a happy life to brighten your day."

Jacob nodded and added, "We could never be mad at you for doing the right thing."

The two new parents looked at each other and smiled and nodded. Harry was the first one to move. He took his hands off of Georgiana and walked over to Charlotte and hugged her. She hugged him back. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger. Thank you for accepting her. For accepting me."

"Oh, nonsense, Harry, you are a part of our family." It was no secret that Charlotte Granger wanted Harry, not as a son, but rather as a son-in-law. She and her husband could clearly see the relationship between their daughter and her best friend. Seeing them interact gave people the wrong impression that they were together. Now they had adopted a child together, which to Charlotte's hope, would bring them closer.

They all exchanged hugs and the two Granger women shed a few tears. Hermione looked at Georgiana and motioned for her to come over and meet her grandparents. The little one walked over shyly. "Mum, Dad, this is Georgiana Charlotte Potter-Granger," she reintroduced.

"'Charlotte'?" her mother asked shocked to which Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

"Georgiana, these are your new grandparents, Charlotte and Jacob Granger," Hermione introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Georgiana said sweetly.

"Aw, what a dear!" Jacob cried. "Georgiana, you can call us 'Grandma' and 'Grandpa'. It's fine with us."

The five-year-old nodded, but didn't say anything. She just gazed at her first grandparents. They were young, not like the ones described in books or the ones she'd seen in pictures. They were not even graying yet. She could see Hermione's features in their looks. Mrs. Granger had Hermione's mouth, nose, and brown eyes. Mr. Granger had his daughter's brown hair and shape of face.

Mrs. Granger knelt down and hugged her, surprising her. She almost missed the hug. She put her tiny arms around her neck a few seconds before the older mother let go. When she looked at her, she smiled, liking her kind face. She had her new mother's smile and pleasant face. She smiled wider, showing the two dentists her white teeth, which they did not fail to notice. "Look, Jacob, somebody brushes well." At Georgiana's confused look, she explained, "We're both dentists and we overjoy at seeing beautiful sets of teeth like yours."

"Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

A few minutes later, Charlotte had asked to talk to Hermione privately in the kitchen, to which she accepted and the two women left the room. Harry, Jacob, and Georgiana went outside to play around a little bit to entertain the little one.

"So, does she know about you two? About magic?" Charlotte asked watching her daughter put water into a kettle and put it on the stove to make tea.

"Yes, in fact, she's possibly a Muggleborn," she answered.

"What?!" the Granger matriarch asked shocked.

"We first suspected when we met her. You see, Mum, Georgiana _might_ be an orphan. Her parents didn't die. They _left her_. Mrs. Jones, who runs the orphanage, said that she was given dropped off on her doorstep when she was only a few hours old. She said no one would adopt her. There were weird and strange happenings that she would do. Georgiana told me once that she started to float away because she was upset that a couple passed her up. She's magical, Mum! But that's only one-billionth of a part of why I adopted her. She's remarkable! She's so much like Harry and I in a way. She has honey-brown hair and Harry's sparkling green eyes. She loves to read and what really got me was the orphan part. That's how she a bit like Harry. She had no parents. No one to love her for the first five years of her life. She is afraid of her magic, just like the both of us were," Hermione explained. "She's polite. She has good manners. She's the sweetest little thing. How can anyone _not_ love her?! How could her biological parents just leave her?!" Hermione began to get angry as she ranted. The kettle hissed and Hermione stood to pour the hot water into two teacups. She gave one to her mother and kept the other for herself. She sat back down, still seething.

Charlotte placed a hand on her daughter's, soothing her. "Maybe it was so you two could find her," she answered with a loving smile.

Hermione stopped short and looked up at her. A tear leaked out of her eye as she thought that her comment was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She smiled and wiped the tear away.

After a minute as they sipped their tea, Charlotte asked, "So, does she call you 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' or 'Harry' and 'Hermione'?"

Hermione thought about it. "Actually...she doesn't really call us anything. She just stands there until she gets our attention. I don't want to pressure her, but I'll talk to her about it."

Charlotte nodded and asked, "Why adopt? Why not just have a child of your own?"

Hermione recognized the question as Harry had asked her the same thing when they had first went to the orphanage. She smiled and repeated her answer, "Harry asked me that when we went to the orphanage the first time. I gave him my answer and I'll give you the same one." She sighed and continued, "I might want to bring another child into this world. But how do you argue with the logic of loving one that's already here?"

"That's very true, Hermione," her mother said. "Very true."

"I can see that Georgiana wants to be loved, but...doesn't know how. She's kind of like Harry in that way, too. He never really knew love until he went to Hogwarts. I'll teach her to love." She looked out of the window and watched as her best friend twirled their daughter around, making her laugh. She smiled at the grin on Georgiana's face.

"I see motherhood makes you happy."

"Yes, yes, it does."

* * *

The Grangers went into the living room with Georgiana to talk to her and get to know her a little better. She was reluctant as she did not want Harry or Hermione to leave the room. But she obliged, knowing that if they trusted them, then she should, too.

Harry and Hermione went out into the hall, out of earshot. "So, what did your Mum talk to you about?" Harry whispered.

"Oh, she just wanted to know if Georgiana knew about magic. I told her of our suspicions of her being a Muggleborn," she answered back.

"That's all?"

"Well, no, I also told her about how her parents just left her and how she never really knew love."

"She knows it now," he grinned a bit. "She got her wish. She was adopted."

"Yes, she did. When do you think we should introduce her to the Weasleys?"

Harry widened his eyes. "Oh...uh...maybe in about...half a year. _Nothing_ can prepare her for the loud and rambunctious Weasleys we love so much," he joked resulting in a light punch on his arm. "Ow." They laughed. "Maybe, in a week. Let her get settled in a bit."

Hermione nodded, agreeing. "I was thinking tomorrow we should go to the park maybe. Its August, should be a beautiful day."

"That's a good idea," he responded with a nod. "I was wondering: what are we going to do about school? I want her to go to a school so she can make friends, but I have two problems. One, what if she gets picked on like at the orphanage? And two, what about accidental magic?"

Hermione bit her lip again, making Harry want to bite it as well. _'Whoa, where did _that_ come from?'_ he thought to himself. "I don't know, Harry. I want her to go to school as well, but I, too, am nervous about the accidental magic spurts. I would like to home school her, but she won't have the opportunity to make friends. I never made friends until I met you and Ron."

"Me either," the teenage boy said. "But that was because of my cousin, he made sure no one wanted to be my friend. I was a freak."

Hermione did not even protest. She just said, "So was I."

He was shocked by her answer. Usually she would tell him that he wasn't a freak. He was anything but a freak. Now, she was agreeing with him, but putting herself down to that level as well. He smiled at her. "There's no harm in being a little eccentric."

"Yeah? Tell that to the world," he said in disgust. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in chest. He held her back, accepting the comfort. He kissed the side of her head. They were the eccentric, weird, wizarding family among Muggles, but they still had each other.

* * *

The next day was a sunny and beautiful day, so the family of three went to the park. There were not that many people there. Only a few children. There was a playground that was just calling Georgiana's name and her parents noticed. "You want to go play, Georgiana?"

She nodded and they told her to go. She took off running to the swings. Harry and Hermione sat down on a bench and watched as their daughter swung. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Harry, do you ever worry about another Dark Lord coming to power?"

He thought for a moment. Did he? "Not really. No one can be as powerful as Voldemort."

"Except for you."

"That's right. Except for me. And Dumbledore."

"And Dumbledore," she agreed. They chuckled.

"I guess I am a little scared that someone will come into power and harm others. But I guess I'll always know that you'll be by my side until the end?" It was a question.

"Of course, Harry," she replied and kissed his cheek tenderly.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked.

"God, you're so like Ron, Harry," she giggled. "Always thinking about food."

"No, I'm a man. _Men_ always think about food," he corrected her with a sly grin. "Ron just has a disorder in which if he doesn't think about food every five minutes, he'll started to deflate."

Hermione laughed harder now. "That is so true." Her laugh was like music to Harry's ears. He wanted to listen to it everyday of his life. Did that mean he wanted to be with her forever? Did he like her? Well, of course, he likes her. She's his best friend. But did he like her as more than a friend? She was beautiful, inside and out. From her honey-brown hair to her cute, little toes. _'Oh, my God, did I just think her toes were cute?!'_ he thought to himself. _'I think I am in love with her. Love? What do I know about love?'_

**'I know love everytime I look at her,'**the other part of his mind said.

_'Whoa, where is this coming from?'_ Harry shook his head of these thoughts and just enjoyed the moment of being with Hermione, watching their daughter swing and grin.

* * *

Georgiana watched her new guardians wrap their arms around each other and talk and laugh. She watched as her male guardian stared curiously at her female guardian, like he was considering something. They were perfect for each other. Why couldn't they see that? The way they looked at each other was a beautiful sight.

Curious and silly her new guardians were. Very curious and silly.

She slowed down to a stop and got off of the swing to let another person go. She looked around and saw a merry-go-round that was not in use. She ran over to it and grabbed a yellow pole and ran, pulling it with her, turning it. When she got to a speed she liked, she jumped on it and spun around in circles. It didn't go very fast and it slowed very quickly, disappointing the five-year-old.

Georgiana got off and was going to spin it again when she heard, "Get back on, I'll spin it." She gasped and turned. She sighed with relief when she saw Harry. She nodded and complied, getting onto the merry-go-round and holding on tight. "Hold on tight," he said and she nodded. Harry took hold of a pole and ran with it, spinning his daughter around and around. Georgiana grinned at the speed, as it was now going faster. She tilted her head back and laughed, having the time of her life. She held on tight to the pole, not wanting to fly off.

When Harry thought she had enough, he slowed it down and stopped it, with Georgiana stopping right in front of him. She giggled uncontrollably, almost drunkenly. Her eyes going everywhere. "That was fun!" He laughed and lifted her into his arms, not wanting her to get dizzy. He led her to the bench where Hermione was sitting and grinning at them. "Harry, you could have made her sick!" she mock scolded him.

"She still had fun," he replied setting her down at Hermione's side. She was still grinning like an idiot, the world spinning. "I'm going to go get us some lunch. Hot dogs?" he suggested. They nodded and he left.

"You okay, Georgiana?" Hermione asked rubbing her back, chuckling.

"Yeah, I think so. The world's beginning to stay in one place now," she answered.

After a minute when Hermione knew she had calmed down, she asked, "Georgiana, can I ask you a question?"

The little girl looked up at her and nodded. "Sure."

Hermione hesitated, trying to put it into words. "Are you comfortable with us? I mean, I know its only been two days, but I just wanted to know if you were comfortable yet."

Georgiana looked straight ahead and thought. She didn't know. She felt as if she was on a vacation and never going back home. She felt as if she was put with complete strangers, two very nice strangers who understood her and knew what she was going through. Was she comfortable? She felt as if she were a burglar or an intruder that was given baths and tucked into bed by the ones she was stealing from. "I trust you," was her only reply.

Hermione nodded, accepting her answer, but not smiling.

Georgiana looked down, sad that she wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione asked confused.

"I know that's not the answer you wanted."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want you to lie to me to make me feel better. Or Harry. I want you to tell the truth. And if that's the truth, then there's nothing to worry about. If that's how you feel, then that's fine. I won't be mad or hurt," the new mother replied with a soft smile.

Georgiana sighed with relief that she wasn't mad at her. "I just like to think that everything I do is like a lesson or a mission. Reading books was my homework and my studies. Then, God sent me to you to learn and to test me. And now I think I'm failing at it. It's hard to get used to."

"What are you failing at? What's hard to get used to?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Being a part of a family," she answered.

"How are you failing?"

"It's not as easy as it looks or what I have read about. Families should be comfortable around each other and I know it's only been a few days, but I've-" She was cut off by Harry returning.

"Alright, here's lunch."

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Hermione whispered and Georgiana nodded.

Harry held three hot dogs in his hands. He gave one to Hermione and one to Georgiana.

"Thank you," they said.

"You're welcome."

Hermione looked at her new daughter as she took a bite of her hot dog. She could see that she never felt more uncomfortable. Hermione vowed to talk to her more, get to know her a little bit more. She felt guilty for not doing that sooner. She was trying to get used to having a daughter as well.

* * *

The next week, not many things had changed. Georgiana was still uncomfortable in her new home. She would even ask permission to go to the bathroom and to eat. Hermione tried to talk to her and get more out of her, but all she would get were one-word answers. She hadn't tried continuing their conversation in the park as it would probably depress her. Hermione thought about what her mother had said when she had first introduced her to her parents. She would never send her back because she was too difficult to breakthrough.

Well, the day came for Georgiana to meet the Weasleys. So, they Flooed the Burrow and told them that they were coming over. They said that it was fine and couldn't wait to see them. Georgiana had never traveled by Apparation, so they gave her a crash course on what she would feel like.

"It will feel like you're being sucked in through a tube and squeezed tight," Harry explained to her. "You think you'll be okay?" She nodded and Harry picked her up into his arms and held her tight. Hermione nodded to him and they disappeared with soft pops.

They arrived on the grounds of the Burrow where the Apparation Zone was. "Are we all here?"

"Are you okay, Georgiana?" Hermione asked concernedly looking to see if she had all of her fingers and toes. Georgiana nodded, her eyes a bit wide from the shock of the feeling of being sucked in through a tube. "Yes, ma'am, I'm fine."

They still couldn't get anything out of her other than "ma'am" and "sir". Hermione was just dying to be called "Mummy", but didn't want to pressure her.

"Look, Georgiana, that's the Burrow. It's where our friends, the Weasleys, live," Harry pointed, showing her the seven-story home about half a mile away.

Georgiana's eyes widened even more when she saw the tall house. "How does it not fall?" she asked.

The two parents laughed. "We've been asking ourselves that question for years," Hermione answered. "Come on, they're probably waiting for us."

Harry set Georgiana down and Hermione took her hand. Georgiana was nervous. "What if they don't like me?"

They both looked at her. "Georgiana, they'll love you. They're really nice and Mrs. Weasley is one of the best mothers in England. Remember what we told you?" Harry asked.

"_'Hug Mrs. Weasley back and she won't crush you'_," she repeated.

"Exactly," Hermione said with a soft smile.

"It just didn't go too well the last time I met someone," she referred to the first incident with Hermione's parents.

"I know, but they were just shocked. These people do get shocked as easily. Believe me, they're a family of eight and growing. If someone announces they're having a baby, they don't gasp and freak out, they smile and rejoice. My parents are very different from the Weasleys. They'll welcome you with open arms."

Georgiana nodded and they continued to walk to the Burrow. When they got to the door, Harry knocked three times. "_That must be Harry and Hermione_," they heard Mrs. Weasley say on the other side. Georgiana was getting nervous again and she hid behind Hermione's leg. The two adults noticed, but let her do it as they understood.

The door opened roughly and Mrs. Weasley stood there. "Harry! Hermione! It's been too long!" She hugged Harry tightly. Georgiana watched as he hugged her back immediately and she let go. The same happened with Hermione. "Come in, come in." She didn't even notice Georgiana. They didn't blame her. She was hidden away behind Hermione. They walked in and stood in the kitchen. Georgiana was hidden behind Hermione with the counter on her right and Harry on her left, so no one could see her. It wasn't intentional at all. "Ron! Luna! Ginny! Draco! George! Angelina!" she called up the stairs. "Harry and Hermione are here!"

Several footsteps ran down six floors of steps and to the kitchen. Harry and Hermione saw their other best friends, Ron and his fiancee, Luna Lovegood. They had been dating since the day after the Final Battle and Ron had asked her to marry him a month ago. They were crazy since they hadn't been dating long, but they were crazy in love. "Harry! Hermione!" Ron and Luna rushed to hug their best friends.

"You have a strange aura around you, Hermione," Luna told her friend. "It's different, but happy." Luna was a little eccentric, but that's what they loved about her.

"Thanks, Luna."

George and Angelina were next in line to get hugs from the two best friends. George still looked beaten up emotionally by the loss of his twin brother, Fred, but it seemed to be that Angelina was getting him through that. They, too, were set to tie the knot. Mrs. Weasley looked stern. "Where are Ginny and Draco?" she demanded.

Ginny and Draco were the scandal of the century. Draco had saved Ginny in the Final Battle. He had pulled her out of the line of a Killing Curse shot by his father, who was now in prison, put in there by his own son. Ginny saw a new light in the traitorous Death Eater. The only thing he betrayed was his Slytherin roots. He was a pureblood that hated Muggle-lovers, such as the Weasleys. But its not called betrayal if you fall in love, which is what happened to him when Ginerva Weasley had came to Hogwarts. He hated her at first because she was a Weasley, but then she started to dress differently and wear her hair differently everyday. It got stronger when he saw her at the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom. He became jealous beyond compare. He became drawn to her and knew that he should protect her.

And he did. After he had saved her, she began to see him in a new light and returned his feelings. He finally earned the respect from the Weasleys a few weeks ago and was let into their home as he had been kicked out of his and had been living on the streets of London for a while, he and Ginny would see each other in secret for a few weeks before Ron caught them in the woods behind their house. The family had been disappointed with their daughter for being with a former Death Eater but, he was sincerely sorry that he was forced into it by his father. Once they saw that he was actually a nice boy, they let them into their lives. It made Ginny happy and she couldn't have been happier. And neither could Draco. Hermione thought their relationship was so cute, like a Romeo and Juliet story, except without the suicide.

"GINNY! DRACO!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs louder this time making Georgiana jump slightly, scaring her. She let go of Hermione's hand to put hers over her ears. She was not used to this kind of loud.

"They're bumping uglies, Mum!" Ron said laughing.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your mouth!" she scolded.

He blushed beet red and shuffled his feet, but still giggling like an idiot.

There were more footsteps running down the stairs and soon Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy arrived downstairs, hot and sweaty. Mrs. Weasley had scolded them the first time she had walked in on them. Oh, boy, did they get an earful. Mrs. Weasely even threatened to casterate the young Malfoy. They promised not to do it again, but that went down the drain as they had did it again the next day. Mrs. Weasley eventually got tired of telling them to stop having sex, so she just let them as long as she made sure that Ginny took her Contraception Potion _and_ the Contraception Charm was placed on her. Ginny and Draco waved their wands around, whispering spells so that they were fresh and didn't smell like they were doing anything wrong.

"Yes, Mum, I took the potion and applied the charm," the seventeen-year-old said dryly. She brightened when she saw Harry and Hermione and ran over to them to hug them. She, like the others, did not see Georgiana. It was like she was invisible and she kind of liked it that way.

"Harry...H-Hermione..." Draco nodded to them. He used to call her "Mudblood" and "Granger", so it was hard to get into the habit of calling her by her first name. It made it a little easy, knowing that she supported him and Ginny.

"Hey, Draco," they replied.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked.

"Where's Arthur? We wanted the whole family together, minus the ones who are married, as they don't live here anymore," Hermione asked looking around for Mrs. Weasley's husband.

"He's at work. You can tell _us_ now. What do you need to tell us?" she asked.

"We have some news," Harry said and he and Hermione glanced at each other. Everyone caught it and grinned.

"You're not pregnant, are you?! You and Harry are having a baby?!" Ginny asked shocked.

Hermione blushed. "Erm..."

"You dog!" Ron playfully elbowed Harry laughing, who was blushing as well.

"No, I'm not pregnant. We want you to meet someone," Hermione said still blushing. She looked behind her and said, "Come on. Don't be shy." She nudged Georgiana from out behind her, her tiny hands holding on tight to Hermione's leg, hugging it. She smiled shyly and her new mother knelt down next to her. "Everyone, this is Georgiana Charlotte Potter-Granger. Harry and I adopted her almost two weeks ago. She's almost six-years-old. We think she's a Muggleborn. We know she has magic in her, but not sure if she's a Muggleborn, a Halfblood, or a Pureblood. Anyway, she's our new daughter. Georgiana, this is Ron Weasley, our best friend, Luna Lovegood, George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Molly Weasley," Hermione introduced.

"H-hi..." she waved softly with a small smile on her face.

Everyone in the room stared at her. No one talked. Georgiana looked down as she was afraid it was going to be like when she met the Grangers and they were going to reject her. She was told that this was another part of her new family. To be rejected by your own family was horrible.

"Wait...what?" Ron spoke up confused. "You adopted a little girl?"

They nodded.

"Aw," Angelina cried with a smile. "She's precious and she looks so much like you two. It's freaky!"

"Yeah, we can't explain that," Harry replied.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Weasley asked staring at the child with a large smile on her face.

"We just went to an orphanage and fell in love with her and we adopted her a few days later. It was short notice and we really weren't planning to adopt before, but we're glad we made the decision," Harry explained to them.

Hermione stared at her little girl, concerned for her. "You okay, baby girl?"

She nodded.

"I know this is overwhelming for you. This is not like when we met my parents. This is a much bigger crowd. Seven loud people. But you know what? Usually, its even louder, so it's not bad, right?"

Georgiana shook her head.

"Good girl," Hermione said and kissed the side of her head.

Mrs. Weasley walked forward toward the child. "Can I hug her, Hermione?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and Mrs. Weasley knelt down to give the little girl a big, strong hug. Georgiana's breath began to leave her so she wrapped her tiny arms around Mrs. Weasley as best she could. The Weasley matriarch let go, just as Harry had said. "Welcome to the family, Georgiana."

She smiled at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Aw, you can call me 'Granny Molly', if you'd like," Mrs. Weasley waved off.

Georgiana didn't say anything and Mrs. Weasley stood up. The others went up to her and introduced themselves again. Georgiana smiled at them, happy they were accepting her into their family.

* * *

They stayed for dinner, which was beef stew and garlic bread, and for dessert was pumpkin pie. Georgiana had never had such an amazing meal before. She was seated in between her new guardians at the longest table she had ever seen. She voiced this to Hermione. "That's a very long table."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Just wait until you go to Hogwarts."

The young one noticed that the one named Ron ate like he was going to die in a few minutes. She was a little disgusted, but once he saw her expression, he slowed down, swallowed, and said, "Sorry."

She nodded and returned to her food.

Eventually, Arthur Weasley came home and she was introduced to him. He smiled and sat down at the head of the table. "So, that means that you two are together, is that right?" he asked Harry and Hermione, who immediately stopped eating. Harry had begun to choke for a second. He glanced at Hermione, who did the same and they blushed. "Um, no, we just wanted to adopt together. We've bound ourselves to her," Hermione explained with a smile.

It was also no secret that the Weasleys had been trying to get Harry and Hermione together for years, just like the Grangers. It seemed to be that everyone knew that Harry and Hermione belonged together, but Harry and Hermione. Or they were just in denial.

* * *

That night, Harry and Hermione tucked Georgiana into bed. "Did you have fun tonight?" Nod. "Do you like the Weasleys?" Nod. "Good. It's hard not to like them."

"They scare me a little bit," she said.

They laughed. "I know, they scare me, too," Hermione said.

"Told you they would like you," Harry said with a smile. He stood beside Hermione, like he always did.

"Yes, you did," she replied.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Hermione sighed. "You know, Georgiana, you can call us something other than 'ma'am' and 'sir'."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Anything you want," she replied. "You can call us 'Harry' and 'Hermione', if you like." She blushed at the next phrase. "Maybe even...'Mummy'...and 'Daddy'."

Georgiana smiled at the suggestion. She couldn't believe for the past two weeks she had never called them anything other than 'sir' and 'ma'am'. She really needed to grasp that this was her life now. She was a Potter-Granger now. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed. That's what I called Mr. and Mrs. Jones. 'Sir' and 'ma'am'. I'll call you 'Harry' and 'Hermione'. I-I don't think I'm ready to call you 'Mummy' and 'Daddy'."

"It's okay. That's fine. Whatever you want," Hermione said stroking the little girl's hair back, away from her face. "Goodnight, baby girl." She leant down and kissed her cheek. Then Harry leant down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Georgiana."

"Goodnight." They turned out the light and shut the door, but leaving a crack. Harry looked at Hermione sadly and wrapped her up in his arms. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

He kissed the top of her head and she went off to bed.

* * *

A few weeks later, Georgiana was getting used to calling them "Harry" and "Hermione" and was getting more comfortable with them, much to the two parents' relief. They were an attractive family and everyone thought they were very cute. They took her to the zoo and to the aquarium. Hermione had decided to home school her after Georgiana had a few accidental magic spurts when she had a nightmare.

They were getting along great, until that fateful day. Georgiana was sitting on the window seat in the living room watching the rain go down outside. She had wanted to play outside today, but it had begun to rain right after she woke up. Everytime the sky would light up by the lightning, she would cringe and then jump as the thunder boomed. Harry was away in the kitchen, cooking lunch, while Hermione was flipping through the channels on the flat-screen TV for the weather channel.

Georgiana noticed a car pull up to the gate. She recognized it as Mrs. Jones' black Mercedes. She was confused. Why would she be here? "Hermione, I think Mrs. Jones is here."

Sure enough, there was a buzzing on the intercom. Hermione rushed up behind her at the window and peered out. Georgiana watched her confused. She turned away and called out, "Harry! We have company!" She went over to the intercom and pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Yes, hi, Ms. Granger. It's Mrs. Jones from the orphanage. I was hoping to speak to you and Mr. Potter about a serious matter," came the voice of Mrs. Jones on the other side.

"Yeah, sure, I'll buzzed you in," Hermione pressed the button on the side that opened up the gates and Georgiana watched as the familiar Mercedes pulled up to the front door and two women got out. She recognized Mrs. Jones right away, however she did not recognize the other woman.

Harry came running in and he "diguised" the house by waving his wand. Every picture frame that was moving froze and anything magical was put into a closet. He and Hermione put their wands away safely behind the clock on the mantle, so that they could summon them easily if needed.

Harry opened the door and smiled at Mrs. Jones. "Hello, great to see you again." He shook hands with her and she smiled.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," she nodded to each of them. Georgiana looked at the other woman. She looked to be about in her early-mid-twenties. She was very suspicious of her. She had brown hair and blue eyes that pierced. She looked very pompous and stuck-up.

"Georgiana," Mrs. Jones nodded to the little girl who was leaning on the corner of the wall in the Entrance Hallway. The little girl waved to her old guardian and smiled slightly.

"I would like to introduce you to Rachel Leech."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked defensively for some reason not liking this woman.

"I am Georgiana's birth mother and I want her back."

TBC...

* * *

Dun Dun Dun. Alright you probably hate me now, but I needed a plot and this seemed to be the best way to go. What a bitch coming back after she left her, huh? Haha. Rachel Leech is based off of Rachel Dunleavy from Smallville, if anyone has watched the 2nd season. She's is the woman who comes back to Smallville looking for her son Lucas and she thinks its Clark. Can you imagine how pissed off Hermione is? Haha. Coming to take HER baby girl away from her especially now that they're getting comfortable?! Aw, mais-la, I would get pissed, too.

Next chapter should be good. It will release the angry monster in Hermione. Whoa, stand back, guys, Stand. Back. Haha.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	4. Mother

**Thanx for the reviews! Well, good news, guys! I finished my stupid report that's worth 150 pts + 150 pts in American History class. 300 pt essay. A little over 4 pgs long. Damn. I hope I got a good grade. Pray for me. Anyway, I can now devote my time to you because why?**

**Spring BREAK!!!! That's why! No more teachers telling me what to do. No more homework. Well actually I got some alegbra to do. Haha. For a whole week and some days! Yay!**

**Have any of ya'll ever listened to a combination of hip-hop/rap music and like orchestra music like ballet. Its awesome. If you've ever seen the movie _Step Up_, then you probably know what I'm talking about. I love that music now. Haha.**

**Btw, go see Clash of the Titans in 3-D. Its amazing! I sat in the middle seat in the 1st row in the 2nd section at my movie theatre. Its awesome!**

**Ya'll are gonna hate me.**

**Here's ch. 4.**

**Chapter Four**

**_Mother_**

"What?" Hermione whispered at the woman.

"I am Georgiana's birth mother and I would like her back," Rachel Leech repeated.

Georgiana's eyes widened and she stared at her real mother. This creature she had hated from the day she was born. This Leech. She was not a Leech. She was a Potter-Granger.

"How-?" Hermione started but couldn't find the words.

Harry led them into the house, just to be courteous, even though he was seething as well. No one was going to take his little princess away. He led them into the living room and they sat on the couch. Hermione sat in an armchair, while Harry stood next to her with his hand on the chair. Georgiana stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall. Hermione glared at Rachel Leech. _'She had better get her hairy, leaving ass off of _my_ couch!'_ she thought to herself.

"So, you want her back? Is that right?" Hermione sneered.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter, I do."

"Its Ms. Granger, actually. Harry and I aren't married."

"Is that right?" she stared at them curiously.

"Yes, well, you can't have Georgiana. She's legally ours," she said.

"Actually...Ms. Granger," Mrs. Jones cut in. "I'm sorry, but she can. She has legal rights as the birth mother."

"Well, she shouldn't!" Hermione stood up and yelled. "You gave up those rights when you left her there! Because of you, she never had a proper home-sorry, Mrs. Jones. She never had proper parents! She was never adopted until now! You come into my house and expect to take _my _daughter away from me?! Georgiana is _my _daughter! MINE! Not yours!"

"I'm her birth mother," Rachel reasoned smirking. Hermione just wanted to slap the smirk right off of the bitch's face. Harry grabbed her arm to settle her down. He didn't want anything to break and their secret be revealed.

"Birth mother?! Just because you're her birth mother means you can waltz into _my_ home and take her away?! I don't think you deserve those rights. I think you deserve _nothing! _You left her! You left her for reasons that I don't even care about!"

Georgiana walked in and stared at her birth mother. She could see the resemblance a little bit, not that much. Just in the hair. She walked over to the other armchair, the one closest to Hermione and sat down. "What's my father's name?"

"I think his name was Deacon. Deacon Ellis...yes, I think that was his name. Haven't seen him since...well, since I told him about you," she replied.

"Deacon?" Harry scoffed. "Not so holy, is he?" It was a whisper, so no one could hear him.

"Why are you here? Why do you want me now? Why didn't you come find me before?"

"Because...because I love you, Georgiana," she said fakely.

Georgiana could sense it, too. "No, you don't. They do." She pointed to her _legal_ guardians. "They care about me. I don't want to leave."

"That's...not your choice," Rachel Leech said.

"Please, don't make me leave. I don't want to go. I like it here."

"I'm taking you home now, baby," Rachel Leech smiled. _'Don't you dare call her that! Only I can call her that!'_ Hermione thought, but didn't voice it.

"But I _am_ home. This is my home. I am a Potter. I am a Granger. This is who I am now. I'm not a Leech or an Ellis. You left me and gave up the right to call me your daughter. Please, don't take me away," Georgiana pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Georgiana, but you don't make up the rules. You're coming home with me. Tomorrow."

"Get out of my house," Hermione said.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my house!" she yelled. "Georgiana is my little girl! She's mine! You're not her mother! I'm her mother! I know what you want! You're a single mother raising a child! You'll hunt down that baby daddy of yours and demand child support. I'm not stupid. And Harry's not stupid. You're a good-for-nothing golddigger who takes advantage of young children. You don't think I don't see it? Well, I do."

Rachel Leech stood up, followed by Mrs. Jones. "This isn't over."

"You bet your ass it is!" Hermione yelled and she and Harry walked them out. After Rachel Leech left, Mrs. Jones looked at them and said, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I'm terribly sorry-"

"It's okay, Mrs. Jones. You're just doing your job. Have a good day," Hermione said and she left. Hermione slammed the door and yelled. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her back to his chest as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. Shh. She's not going anywhere. She's not going anywhere." He kissed her temple. "Shh." He rocked her from side to side. Georgiana watched them from her spot in the armchair. A tear leaked out of her eye. She stood up and quietly went upstairs to her room. She went so quietly that they didn't hear her.

She opened and closed her door. She walked to her closet, opened the door and sat inside. Closing the door, she wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed.

"Georgiana?!" she heard Hermione yell running up the stairs. She heard Harry's behind her. "Georgiana!" The voice got louder and Georgiana got more quiet, succumbing to complete silence. She wanted to be alone, even from Hermione and Harry. "Georgiana?" The two young parents walked into her room and looked around. "Georgiana..."

The little girl looked through the cracks in the door at her mother, her _real mother_. She was beautiful and loving, unlike her biological mother, who just wanted money. Hermione began to cry again and Harry wrapped his arms around her again.

Georgiana, like her mother, began to cry again, as well. She was making her cry and she didn't like it. She made a noise on accident and they looked to the closet. Hermione walked over and opened the door, lighting up Georgiana. She looked up at her with her sparkling green eyes. Hermione just knelt down and sat against the wall in the closet with her. Harry sat down against the doorframe in front of them, leaning his head on it.

"Georgiana, do you remember when I first met you and we sat in your little house and we talked?" Hermione asked.

The five-year-old nodded.

"Well, do you remember when you asked me if I was a 'Mummy'?"

She nodded again.

"Well, those were the most beautiful words I had ever heard. I had been wanting to become a Mummy for a while, but I had no one to have it with."

Georgiana looked guilty. "Are you mad at me? Are you mad at me because I won't call you 'Mummy'? I'm _really _sorry."

"Hey, hey, no, I could never be mad at you. I understand you are not comfortable with calling us that. I just want to explain to you that I'm honored to be your mother," Hermione protested.

"You're not my mother. And you're not my father," she looked at them each. They looked hurt. She explained to them, "Anyone can be a mother and father...but it takes someone really special to be a Mummy and a Daddy."

They looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you, princess," Harry said and Hermione nodded, agreeing.

* * *

After that, Harry and Hermione told Georgiana to take a nap as she had a very long day. She complied, being very tired. Harry and Hermione went into Harry's room to talk. They had not done that in a while. Hermione sat in between Harry's legs, like she always did with her back against his chest.

"She's not going to stop, Harry," Hermione said. "She's not going to give up."

"I know and we can't do anything about it," Harry replied, sighing against her neck. She shivered under his warm breath. "She has rights as her birth mother. We should have all the rights. We're _legally_ her parents."

Hermione nodded and moved her hair off of her neck to her right shoulder, exposing her neck. Harry stared at it, wanting to suck it and kiss it.

So he did. He lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed it lightly. Hermione jumped, but let him do it. She moaned slightly as he began to use his tongue, leaving open-mouth kisses all along her neck. She began to rub Harry's thighs with her hands, getting more and more closer to his inner thighs. Her best friend was sucking her neck! And she was loving it! She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling. "Mmmm..." she moaned with delight. Then he stopped to her disappointment, but she hid it well. So, he just held her around her waist tightly.

They both closed their eyes and eventually fell asleep, with Hermione in Harry's arms. They were woken up an hour later by a,

"_NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! HARRY! HERMIONE!_"

* * *

It took Georgiana five minutes to fall asleep. She wondered how she did it with everything going through her head. She hugged her teddy bear tight and fell asleep. Her dreams plagued with her worst fears.

_She was at the park she had went with Harry and Hermione a few weeks before. Everything was fine. There were lots of people around. Kids her own age running everywhere. To the swingsets. To the jungle gym. To their parents. Georgiana saw her new guardians seated at the bench in the same spot they were the last time. They were wearing the same clothes and their hair looked the same from the last time. Georgiana looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing the same clothes as well. It was a memory. _

_She hopped off of the swing that she had been on and ran over to the merry-go-round, like she had done before. She grabbed the pole and ran with it, turning the contraption. She jumped on it spinning. When it slowed, she got off and Harry came over and spun it for her while she was on it. It got faster and faster, though. Georgiana was getting scared. Finally it slowed and Harry's form was nowhere to be found. She saw Hermione still on the bench, but she was sad. She was sobbing, with her hand covering her mouth._

_Georgiana wanted to go over to her and comfort her, but found that she could not move. Her legs wouldn't get off of the merry-go-round. "Hermione!" she called instead to get her attention. "Hermione! What's wrong?! Don't be sad! Hermione!" However, it seemed that Hermione did not even hear her._

_Suddenly, everyone left and only Hermione and Georgiana were the ones left. She looked up into the sky and saw that gray clouds had replaced the blue, cloudless sky, almost like a roasted marshmallow. There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, and then, raindrops began to fall. It hit the metal merry-go-round loudly. She watched as Hermione stood up and left the bench, not even looking at Georgiana. Still sobbing, she left the park._

_"Hermione? No! Don't go!" When she disappeared, Georgiana began to cry, her tears mixing with the rain. She fell back onto the middle of the merry-go-round, curling up into the fetal position, cold and scared. "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Mummy. I'm sorry, Daddy," she whimpered._

_Then she felt as if she weren't on the merry-go-round anymore. She opened her eyes and looked up. She wasn't. She recognized this place. It was the doorstep of Mr. and Mrs. Jones' house. Where she was placed by her birth mother the day she was born. She stood up. It was still raining hard and thundering loudly. She heard voices and saw Harry and Hermione standing there talking to each other. They looked at her and she looked back, smiling. But it faded when she saw that they weren't smiling._

_They just turned and left, getting into the SUV. Someone came up behind her and put their arms around her, stopping her from going after them. She panicked and struggled to get out of their grasp. She outstretched her hand to grab onto the air that was in front of them. "NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! HARRY! HERMIONE!" She turned to look at who was holding her and she gasped._

_Rachel Leech. "It's okay. It's okay. They didn't love you...but I do." She kissed her hair._

_"NO! HERMIONE! HARRY!"_

"It's okay, Georgiana! It's okay! Wake up! WAKE UP! You're fine! You're okay!" _she heard Hermione's voice in her ear._

_"Don't leave me! Please!"_

"Shh, it's okay. Wake up, baby girl. Wake up!"

_Georgiana's eyes snapped open and she gasped._

* * *

"No!" she cried.

"It's okay, Georgiana. It's us. Harry and Hermione," she heard Hermione's soothing voice in her ear, brushing the hair out of her face. She recognized the faces of her guardians. Harry was standing behind Hermione with a panicked concerned face. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. Georgiana threw her arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay, Georgiana. It's okay. We're here," Hermione said.

"Don't leave me!" she squeaked out.

"We won't! We promise! We promise!" she reassured her by kissing the crown of her head furiously, trying to get her to calm down. She lifted her into her arms, her head on her shoulder. Harry rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why?" Georgiana asked after a while, after she was placed back in her bed and she was sitting upright, fiddling with her blanket.

"'Why' what, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you think they left me?" It was true that she was not just asking about Rachel Leech, but also her biological father, Deacon Ellis, the one who left her before she was even born.

Before Hermione could answer, Harry did. He slammed his hand on the bedside table, making Hermione and Georgiana flinch. He was angry. Angry that Deacon Ellis didn't even want anything to do with her before she was born. Angry that Rachel Leech left her. Angry that all of the parents that wanted to adopt just passed her up. Angry that she was emotionally abused by other children. Angry that she never had any friends.

"Because they're stupid! They're so stupid they couldn't see what was right in front of them! How could they not see you?! How could they not love you?! How could they not see how extraordinary and remarkable you are?! I'm not even that smart and I see it! All those people who passed you up, they were missing out on a wonderful girl! A girl who is scared, yes, but also who wants to know what love is and cares about everyone! That's who you are, Georgiana! I love you. And Hermione loves you, too. And you know what I think? I think you love us, too. I think you're just filled with it. Its just...waiting to burst out of you." By this time, both Georgiana and Hermione were in tears again. "Listen to me, you're mine. You're _ours_. You're our daughter and we love you." He pointed towards the window outside. "That woman...Rachel Leech...she left you because she didn't love you. Deacon Ellis didn't even love himself. Georgiana, I promise we will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_...leave you."

Georgiana leapt into Harry's arms and wrapped hers around his neck tightly, not wanting to let go. Hermione held back from hugging them, letting them have their father-daughter moment. She suspected at that moment that she fell in love with Harry James Potter even more. He was her best friend and father to her child. And also, possibly the best Daddy in the world.

"I think I know why she left me," Georgiana said after a few minutes pulling back and looking at the both of them.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"It was so you two could find me," she replied.

Hermione gasped, recognizing the same words her mother said a few weeks before after they had just adopted the five-year-old. Hermione threw her arms around her little girl and hugged her tightly.

"I think that was probably Rachel Leech's best mistake she ever made," she added. "She left you and we were able to find you."

"What exactly do you want, Georgiana?" she asked her after a while.

"I don't want to go anyplace else. And if I do, I want you two to be there," she replied and Harry kissed her cheek.

"I don't want you to go anyplace else, either. And we'll prove that to Rachel Leech," Hermione said.

* * *

From then on, Harry and Hermione vowed to become even better parents to Georgiana. Hermione let her sleep in her bed with her a few times after she had a nightmare. Harry played with her more. Hermione read her stories right before she went to sleep. They did whatever was possible to keep Georgiana Charlotte Potter-Granger. From her file that Harry and Hermione were given when they adopted her, they saw that Georgiana's birthday was coming up soon. November the twenty-first.

Hermione talked to her about her birthday and what she wanted to do when they went grocery shopping. Harry had been invited by Ron and some of the other boys to a Quidditch game. Georgiana was sitting in the child seat in the cart. She was almost too big for it, but not quite.

"I don't really care. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were fairly equal with each of us. She'd bake a cake for us and we would all sing 'Happy Birthday'. After that, we'd get presents, but it was only from Mr. and Mrs. Jones as the other kids couldn't buy anything yet," she had answered.

"But what do _you_ want to do?" Hermione asked getting a box of Kellogg's Coco Pops. "Do you like these?" she added quickly.

The almost six-year-old nodded vigorously, brightening. "Oh, yes, Mrs. Jones bought that for us all the time."

"Good because Harry likes them, too," she chuckled putting the box in the cart.

"Um, I really don't care what we do. We can do whatever or nothing at all. I will be okay with it," Georgiana answered.

"But we have to do something for your birthday," Hermione protested. "We can't just skip it."

"I don't really know what to do for my birthday. I've never really had a big one, you know? What did you do for your birthday?" she asked.

Hermione flash-backed to almost two months ago. She, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and some others went to a pub and got drunk. It was a surprise to her, which she hated, but still had fun. She could barely remember it, though. "That's...not important," she blushed as she vaguely remembered jumping on the table and dancing seductively in front of Harry. "Well, do you want to go to the zoo? Or perhaps we could go to the aquarium? No?" Georgiana shook her head to these suggestions.

"Well, do you just want to stay home or something? Whatever you want to do. It's your day."

"Maybe a party...?" she suggested nervously.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Hermione laughed rolling Georgiana over to the bread section.

"A small one, just friends and family."

"Like who?" A loaf of sandwich bread went into the basket.

"Me, you, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and the Weasleys," she answered. "Including Draco, Luna, and Angelina."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you want for your birthday?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think I need anything else. I'm completely happy," she replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. "What about a book? Any book you want?"

Georgiana thought for a moment. "_'Matilda'_," she answered with a smile.

"_'Matilda'_?" Hermione questioned with a grin. "That's a good book. Alright, we'll see," she added mischievously. After a while, she asked, "Would you like me to bake a cake?"

Georgiana widened her eyes in fear. Just recently, Hermione had tried to cook a roast but burned it black. Harry had shook his head laughing and Georgiana vowed never to ask Hermione to cook anything for her. She wondered if Harry hadn't been there if they would have starved, but then shook the idea out of her head. Harry could never leave them.

Hermione gave her a mock cold look. "If you are thinking about what happened earlier this week, get over it." They laughed. "I can bake cakes, cookies, cupcakes, muffins, any sweets. I used to bake them with my Mum. However, it would only be every once in a while because, you know, they're dentists. I can bake cakes and sweets...just can't cook anything else."

"Okay then, 'Mione," Georgiana said still giggling. She had adopted Harry's nickname for her. She found it a cute name for her mother. "'Mione...?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Rachel Leech is going to try to take me away again?"

Hermione stopped, her hand in mid-air, grabbing for a jar of peanut butter. She looked at her daughter seriously, who was looking away. "Georgiana, look at me." She did. "She probably will. I can't promise you she won't. But Harry an I will do _everything _in our power to keep you, okay?"

Georgiana nodded.

Perhaps she would have a good birthday after all.

* * *

"YES! GO CANNONS!" Ron yelled at his favorite team from the stands as they scored yet again. They obviously could not hear him, though. The Chudley Cannons were playing against Falmouth Falcons, who were losing big time. Harry, Neville, Draco, George, Seamus, and Dean had joined Ron at the Quidditch game. Ron was overly excited when he finally had gotten tickets.

"So, Harry, I heard you adopted a little girl," Neville said as a conversation starter.

"Oh, yes, Hermione and I both adopted a little girl...together," he corrected.

Neville, Dean, and Seamus all looked at him with blank looks.

"What?" he asked confused.

"_'Together'_?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...why? Is that bad?"

"No, not at all. So...are you two together now?" Seamus asked.

"No, still best friends. Adopting Georgiana was something we both wanted to do."

They three boys nodded, but didn't say anything after that and just continued to watch the game. Were they just friends? Did he want to be more?

* * *

"YES!" Ron had shouted when they walked down towards the Apparation points as they left the game. "That was a great game, eh, mates?"

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"I propose we go out to the pub for a drink," the red-head suggested.

They all agreed-all except Harry. "No, sorry, Ron. I can't. I have to get home to Hermione and Georgiana."

"That's right. Harry's a family man now," Draco rubbed the top of Harry's head with his fist. He was starting to become one of the mates now and felt as if he could do things like that to them now.

Harry laughed and brushed him off. "See you later, guys. Thanks for inviting me, Ron," he waved to them and they waved back.

He finally arrived to the Apparation zones and popped home to his two favorite women in the kitchen, putting groceries away together. He smiled as he walked in. "Hey."

They looked at him. "Hey, Harry!" they chanted.

"Hey, how was the game?" Hermione asked putting some canned goods in the cupboards, stacking them to make more room. The cupboard was up high over the counter to the left of the sink, so Hermione had to reach up to stack the cans. This caused her shirt to slide up, revealing her taut, tiny, but not too small, tummy. Harry stared at how muscular she looked and how flat she was. "Harry?" he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Yeah, it was great. Ron was happy the Cannons won," he chuckled and began to help them unload the groceries from their bags.

"I bet he was. Listen, we're going to have a birthday party for our daughter on the twenty-first of next month," Hermione informed him smiling at Georgiana.

"Really?"

"Yep, just us three, my parents, and the Weaselys, including Luna, Draco, and Angelina," she said. "And she wants me to bake a cake," she added.

Harry's smile turned to a frown. He looked aat his daughter and asked her almost seriously, "What have you done?"

They all laughed. "Harry! I can bake a cake!"

"I know you can. I'm just teasing," he laughed kissing her forehead.

Georgiana smiled at them from her post at the fridge where she was putting a tub of butter in it.

"Oh!" Hermione remembered. "Look what I got you and Georgiana." She turned and took the Coco Pops out of one of the bags and showed it to him. He grinned and gave her a bruising kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" She giggled.

He looked at Georgiana. "You like these, too?" She nodded. "That's what I'm talking about!" He held his hand out and she gave him a high five.

They had a good old time putting the rest of the groceries away.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up first and went downstairs to the kitchen. He sleepily took out a spoon, a bowl, the bottle of milk, and the Coco Pops. He made himself a bowl of his favorite cereal. He heard a noise behind him and turned, seeing Georgiana yawn cutely. Her hair was in a disarray. Her pink, unicorn, matching pajamas were wrinkled and she was holding her teddy bear in her hand. "Hard night?" he asked her chuckling. She nodded.

"Here, I'll make you some cereal," he offered pulling out another bowl and a spoon. He made her a bowl and they took their breakfast into the living room. They sat side-by-side on the couch. Georgiana had put her teddy bear on the couch next to her, sitting as well. She had started to shiver, so Harry asked her, "You cold?" She nodded and he whipped out his wand and cast an _"Incendio"_ on the fireplace and a fire was started.

It wasn't long until Hermione came down the stairs and found them on the couch. She smiled and shook her head. They were both seated the same and their movements were almost synchronized. When Harry would go for a bite, so would Georgiana. When Georgiana would shallow, so would Harry. They were made to be father and daughter. When Harry had finished his bowl so he was bigger, he started to make a go for Georgiana's bowl with his spoon. "Hey, stop it, Harry!" she giggled moving her bowl away. Hermione grinned at their interaction.

"Harry, go make your own bowl!" she cried.

Harry took her bowl and set it on the coffee table. Then he grabbed his daughter and tickled her. Her laughs came from her gut and she couldn't stop. Harry gave her no mercy and tickled her until she cried of laughter. Eventually he saw Hermione and he stopped. "Good morning, 'Mione," he said still grinning.

"'Morning," she replied and went to get herself some breakfast, the father-daughter interaction still reeling through her head.

* * *

On the morning of Georgiana's birthday, Harry and Hermione surprised her by coming into her room and snuggling with her, waking her up. "Good morning, princess. Happy birthday," Harry said kissing her on the cheek. Hermione kissed her forehead and also told her "happy birthday".

She grinned at the present in the small, pink bag that was just waiting for her to open it. "Here you go, open it." Hermione sat on the bed, while Harry laid sprawled out on it next to Georgiana. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small book that was outlined in blue around the cover and was white with a illustration that looked like it was drawn by a seven-year-old. It was of a small girl sitting on a pile of books. In big, red letters it read, _"Matilda"_. Georgiana grinned, happy that she was finally getting this book. Her two parents smiled at her reaction. She looked at them. "Thank you," she told them quietly.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Happy birthday," Hermione said again and Harry did the same.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Georgiana put her book on her bedside table to read that night and took Hermione's outstretched hand and brought along her teddy bear as they went down the stairs to eat breakfast. Usually, Georgiana did not like her birthday as it reminded her of the day she was left behind. But today was starting out pretty good. She just hoped the rest of the day would be as great.

Harry made gourmet chocolate-chip pancakes. Georgiana just liked them plain, though. Chocolate-chips and butter were fine, she just didn't like syrup. "Why don't you like syrup?" Harry asked almost drowning his pancakes in syrup.

"I feel it takes the flavor away. Sometimes its good, but don't you ever get tired of it? Don't you just want to just eat the pancake and not have the syrupy taste in your mouth? Plus, its too much sugar," she said taking a bite of her plain chocolate-chip pancake.

"My parents deserve you," Hermione said with a small smile. She giggled.

* * *

The first guests came at noon. Georgiana had already been given a bath and was dressed in a pink dress with a white sweater for the winter weather. The first guests were, of course, Hermione's parents. Georgiana had answered the door and they looked at her, beaming, kissing her cheek and telling her "happy birthday". Georgiana's smile went down for a second when she saw that they had brought a present. The Grangers didn't notice her slight frown, though. She had asked Hermione and Harry to tell everyone not to bring presents. She didn't want them to. Having people there for her birthday party was good enough of a present. _'Matilda'_ was okay since it was from her parents, but she didn't want to take presents from other people she hadn't known for that long.

"Come in," she led them into the house and shut the door behind them. Harry came rushing out from the living room, where he was putting up a sign that said, "Happy 6th Birthday, Georgiana!" over the living room wall frame.

"Hey," he greeted with a smile hugging them. They hugged him back. "Where's Hermione?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh, she putting the finishing touches on the cake," he answered.

"Oh, I'll go help her. Who knows if its burnt or not?" Charlotte said and they all laughed. She put her purse in the coat closet and set Georgiana's present on the dining room table and went into the kitchen to help finish Georgiana's cake.

The Weaselys came along and they all told the birthday girl "happy birthday". She met Bill Weasely and Fleur Delacour-Weasely for the first time. They were expecting their first child. There were no children to play with so she just talked to the adults. It seemed to be that everyone had brought a present for her. She didn't like this. She didn't want them. Why didn't her parents tell them not to bring any? She stood in the dining room staring at them. Hermione caught her. "Hey, birthday girl, no opening presents until its time," she joked.

Georgiana smiled a bit, but it didn't reach her eyes. Hermione noticed.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" She sat down and sat her little girl in her lap, holding her around the waist and kissing the side of her head.

"Why didn't you tell them to not bring presents?"

Hermione sighed. "Is that what's really bothering you?"

The now-six-year-old nodded.

"Because...because I wanted you to have a perfect birthday. I know you didn't want presents and I went behind your back, but this is your first _real_ birthday, Georgiana. And I wanted it to be special and like a real birthday. With presents and all. I'm sorry, baby girl. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, 'Mione," she said.

"Thank you. Are you ready for cake now?" she asked.

"I don't know. Should I be worried?" she joked with her mother.

"Oh, stop it!" she chuckled. "Come on."

Hermione had brought the cake out and everyone nervously asked who had made it. When they heard Hermione's name, they paled. Hermione responded sarcastically with, "Thanks for the support. I just wanted to make a cake for my daughter's birthday."

"It looks great, 'Mione," Georgiana said with a smile looking at the beautiful-looking red velvet cake that had "Happy 6th Birthday Georgiana!" written at the top in red icing over white. Hermione smiled at her and put six candles in and Harry lit them with his wand. They sang "Happy Birthday" to her and Hermione told her, "make a wish." Charlotte kept taking pictures.

She looked at her parents who were standing next to each other. She watched as Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's and she squeezed it. Georgiana smiled at them and turned to her cake. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled, blowing out her candles.

And making her wish.

* * *

In the end, the cake was very good. It wasn't poisoned, like Ron said it was going to be. It was delicious and well-made. Georgiana opened her unwanted presents and actually loved them. She had gotten many clothes from some of the girls. Mrs. Weasely, of course, knitted her a lavender sweater with a "G" on it. Charlotte and Jacob had gotten her a pink photo album, with "Georgiana" written on the cover. It was empty, which confused Georgiana. "What's it for?" she asked.

"It's to put pictures in," Charlotte answered.

"Pictures of what?"

"Whatever you want. You have a new life now. You can put whatever pictures you want in there. It's the start of your new life."

Georgiana smiled. "Thank you." She looked at everyone. "Thank you all. I didn't want you to bring me presents, but I'm glad you did. It truly has been the best brithday ever."

* * *

That night, Georgiana was tucked into bed by her parents. "'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Ca-can you read me _'Matilda'_ please?" she asked.

"Sure," her mother responded picking up the book. Harry sat on the side of the bed with Hermione's feet in his lap as she climbed into the bed, sitting against the headboard next to her daughter, who scooted a little closer to see the pictures. "Chapter one. _'The Reader of Books.' 'It's a funny thing about mothers and fathers. Even when their own child is the most disgusting little blister you could ever imagine, they still think that he or she is wonderful. Some parent go further. They become so blinded by adoration they manage to convince themselves their child has qualities of genius._.._'"_ Hermione continued to read the first chapter. When she thought Georgiana was asleep, she closed the book and set it on her bedside table. Actually, the six-year-old had just closed her eyes to listen to her mother's soft and beautiful voice speak the words of her new favorite book.

Georgiana cautiously opened her eyes and looked at her parents. They were staring at each other with soft smiles.

Was it possible Georgiana's wish coming true?

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter four. I chose _Matilda_ because, well, if you'd read it, it kinda reminds me of Georgiana in a small weird way. Mr. and Mrs. Wormwood are kinda like Rachel Leech and Deacon Ellis obviously, except she never lived with them. Miss Honey represents Harry and Hermione. And Matilda has magical powers, like Georgiana. And her parents didn't want her, like Georgiana.**

**I almost had Rachel Leech crash the birthday party and was gonna leave it at that, but I wanted the Matilda scene, so I changed my mind. I almost had the Grangers give her a kitten, but changed my mind b/c I know absolutely nothing about kittens. Haha. I'm highly allergic, so I cant be around them very often.**

**Yeah, so I looked up British cereals and found Coco Pops, so, Brits, I hopefully got that rite. Haha.**

**The speech that Harry gives Georgiana is based off of the speech that John Cusack gave Dennis in Martian Child.**

**HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	5. Taken

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**quinzy: no, you're not asking 2 much. I'll do the best I can.**

**I looked around my room for a book that would be a great one that Georgiana would love and wanted. My eyes caught **_**Matilda**_** and I just put it down. Then I tried to remember what was in the book and I realized that it reminded me of her. Weird! Haha.**

**Doesn't this story fill you up with warm fuzzies? Haha. Kinda? Haha.**

**Hey, do you ever wonder if P. Diddy wakes up in the morning feeling like Ke$ha? Haha. For those of you who have heard "TiK ToK" by Ke$ha know what I'm talking about.**

**So, I just got back from my vacation and during that time, my adapter (the charger) decides to quit on me. So I finally got it fixed and apparently its working again so yay!**

**Chapter Five**

**Taken**

Hermione kept on reading _Matilda_ to her every night. Georgiana realized that she was kind of like the tiny heroine. Her biological parents did not want her. She had magical powers. She loved to read and was pretty good in school. She related Miss Honey to both of her parents. She just hoped Rachel Leech would move to Spain or somewhere far away, just like the Wormwoods did and leave her and her family alone. She found it strange that the father in the book and her father's name was "Harry", but _her _"Harry" was absolutely _nothing _like Matilda's "Harry".

One night in December, Harry decided to take his girls out to dinner at a fancy restaurant in the city. They dressed up in formal attire. Georgiana wore a red and black dress that went almost to her ankles. She wore stockings and nice, black shoes with it. Hermione had put a small, red barrette in her daughter's hair on the side to keep it from getting in her face. Over her dress, she wore a black overcoat. Harry wore black trousers with black dress shoes; a white oxford shirt with a black tie, and a black overcoat. Hermione had sent Georgiana down to meet her father while she finished getting ready.

"Well, someone looks beautiful," Harry grinned as Georgiana jumped over the last few steps into his arms.

"Thanks, Harry," she hugged him.

"Where's 'Mione?" he asked looking up the stairs and putting her down.

"She's almost ready. She said she'll be down in a little bit," his daughter replied.

"Does she look nice?"

Georgiana folded her hands together behind her back and rocked on her heels innocently. "You'll see."

A few minutes later, she still hadn't come down yet. "Come on, Hermione, let's go! I'm hungry!" he called up the stairs.

Just after that, they heard her walking down the hallway. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a wad!"

"I don't wear panties!" he shot back and they all laughed.

Hermione walked down to the landing balcony and held onto the rail as she went down the stairs. She wore a red dress that went to her knees and flared out at the ends. There were small ruffles all along the skirt part of the dress and on the straps. On her feet were red high heels. Her hair was half up and half down. She smiled as she came down. Georgiana enjoyed the look on Harry's face when he saw her.

"Doesn't 'Mione look beautiful, Harry?" she asked him mischievously.

He smiled. "Yeah...yeah, she does." Watching her walk down the stairs reminded him of the Yule Ball in Fourth Year. He had watched her walk down the stairs elegantly in a beautiful pink dress.

Hermione blushed at the compliment. "I'm sorry men don't wear make-up," she told Harry sarcastically.

"You didn't need it," he said seriously with a soft smile. "You're beautiful." He kissed her cheek and if it was possible, Hermione got even more red-possibly more beet than her dress.

"Thanks, Harry. Come on, we're going to be late for our reservation." She walked over to the coat closet and took out her black overcoat and buttoned it together.

"Yeah, who's fault is that?" Harry asked playfully on the way out. Hermione just sent him a playful smirk.

They went outside to the car and Harry strapped Georgiana in, while Hermione got in the car. Harry got in the driver's side and they drove off to the restaurant. When they got there, a valet offered to park the SUV for them and Harry complied, tipping him. They walked into the four-star restaurant and the maitre d' sat them at a table. He opened their menus for them. After a few minutes, Harry told his daughter, "Remember, if you can't pronounce it, _don't eat it_!" They all laughed.

Georgiana looked up and said, "Well, then that's the whole menu. Everything's in French."

Hermione chuckled, "Come here. I'll read it to you and translate it."

In the end, they asked for a children's menu. Cute, little Georgiana hissed after him, "In English, please!" So, Georgiana ordered chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese while she colored a picture of a dragon on the back of the children's menu. "They don't really look like that," Harry said about the dragon.

"Really? There are dragons in the wizarding world?" she asked interested now.

"Of course, the Hungarian Horntail is a nasty piece of work. I still have scars from it," he told her, making her eyes widen.

"_You battled a dragon?" _she hissed almost disbelievingly. She was shocked, but remembered to be quiet about those sort of things in public.

"Yeah, when I was fourteen. It was for a tournament I was in."

"Of course I was in the stands worrying my head off," Hermione spoke up.

The two parents continued to tell her about dragons and other beasts of her new world. Hermione told of their adventure on Buckbeak the hippogriff when they saved him and Harry's godfather in Third Year.

Hermione let her have a bite of her duck, which she thought was really good. Halfway through their meal, the worst happened.

"Hermione, don't look now, but look at who is talking to the maitre d'," Harry said narrowing his eyes.

A minute later, Hermione looked and glared at who it was. Finally Georgiana looked at who they were talking about.

It was Rachel Leech. She was with a man who looked to be about maybe twice her age. "No..." Georgiana moaned. "She was doing so good at staying away. Why does she have to be here?" Rachel Leech was in a dress that was almost too short. Hermione wondered if she was freezing, and then thought that if she was, then that was fine by her. It would match her cold heart. She had not noticed them yet. The family of three just looked at each other and did not say anything. Georgiana then took a dry bite of her chicken nuggets not looking at anyone, instead staring at the tablecloth trying not to cry.

It was their bad luck that they were seated right by them. It was when she sat down did Rachel Leech notice them. She smiled sickly-sweetly at them. "Well, isn't this a coincidence?" she said.

Hermione continued to glare at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating dinner with my boyfriend. He's a lawyer," she said rubbing his arm that was on the table.

The older man looked at Harry and held out his other hand for him to shake. "Oscar Reed."

Harry looked at it, uncertain if he should shake it. He did anyway to be polite. "Harry Potter."

Hermione could see what she was doing now. She was dating an older man who had a profession that paid great money so that she would look like the better parent for Georgiana. "Just ignore her, baby girl, okay?"

The six-year-old nodded, slightly smiling at her _real_ mother and ate her dinner. "How have you been, Georgiana?" the other mother asked.

"Don't you speak to her!" Hermione shot back to Rachel Leech.

Oscar Reed looked puzzled and twiddled his thumbs uncomfortably.

"Can we leave, Harry?" Georgiana asked her father biting her lip trying not to cry. He nodded and called over the waiter for the check. They stood up after Harry paid and put on their overcoats. "Come here." Hermione lifted her daughter into her arms, holding her tightly against her chest. Georgiana put her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck, wanting to forget this moment.

"Have a good Christmas...while you can," were Rachel Leech's last words before Hermione got in her face.

"Listen to me, you so far as _step_ onto our street, you'll have to deal with me. Leave us alone," she seethed and left a shocked Oscar Reed and a glaring Rachel Leech. They walked outside and the valet drove the car up. Hermione strapped her little girl in and kissed her forehead before going sit in the passenger seat while Harry got into the driver's side. Before they took off, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She returned the pressure gratefully. Kissing it, he drove off. Georgiana watched their linked hands for a while before she nodded off to sleep.

When they got home, Hermione took her little girl out of the car gently to not wake her up. Hermione carried her up the stairs and went to her room. She set her on the bed and proceeded to undress her and put her pajamas on her. As she was buttoning up her pajama shirt, Georgiana woke up a bit, "'Mione...?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I sleep with you? I don't want to be alone," she asked.

"Sure, baby girl," she replied with a smile and lifted her and carried her to her own room. She set her under the covers and tucked her in and went put her own pajamas on. When she was putting on her shirt, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." It opened and Harry's face came into view. He was in his blue-and-white plaid pajama pants and plain blue t-shirt.

"Hey, where's Georgiana?" Then he noticed his daughter move a bit in the bed. "Oh, she's sleeping in here?" Hermione nodded.

"She didn't want to be alone," she said with her arms crossed. Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her, comforting her. She uncrossed her arms and returned the gesture, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry our dinner got ruined," he said.

"It's okay. We can do it again sometime, right?" she asked and he nodded.

After a while he chuckled and said, "Geez, you're like a lioness protecting her cub when you talk to Rachel Leech. I mean, I knew you would do that, but you were about to attack the cheetah."

Hermione chuckled slightly and wiped her slightly damp eyes on his shoulder. "Well, her best mistake was leaving her on the Jones' doorstep. Her biggest mistake was trying to take her back."

"I wouldn't want to cross you. I don't know why she's still on the hunt," he said.

"Money, Harry, money. That's what it's all about these days, apparently. Money. I don't care about it, just so you know. Just as long as I'm with you, my parents, the Weaselys, and Georgiana. I would trade every coin to be with you...and Georgiana," she added.

"Me too, 'Mione. Me too," he held her in his arms swaying a bit. Georgiana lay awake, smiling and looking at them. Why couldn't they see that they were perfect for each other? Everyone else could see it. Why couldn't they? They were magical and very powerful duelers, she was told. That would mean they were very aware of things. Obviously, they were not aware of feelings and love, romantic love. All in all, her parents were goofy and silly.

She sighed quietly and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Her eyes opened the next morning to her mother humming as she got ready for the day. Georgiana smiled as she heard her mother's beautiful voice hum a sweet tune. "Mmmmm..." she moaned contently turning on her back as she had shifted onto her stomach in the night. "'Mione...?" she called groggily.

Hermione looked at her and smiled. She had been brushing her hair of the knots that had formed during the night. "Good morning, Georgiana!" she greeted cheerfully.

The little girl yawned as her mother came and sat on the bed next to her. She was still in her pajamas. "'Morning," she replied.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well actually. You have a comfortable bed," she said still grinning.

"Yeah, I love it, too," Hermione said watching as Georgiana closed her eyes to go back to sleep. "You going back to sleep?"

Georgiana grinned and shook her head, opening her eyes again.

"You better not!" Hermione began to tickle her daughter mercilessly.

"No, 'Mione! Haha!" the little one laughed trying to get out of her tickling grip.

After a few minutes once the laughing died down, Georgiana said, "I needed that."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed.

* * *

A few months later, however much fun they were having, they received a house call by a social worker and, to the Potter-Grangers' dismay, Rachel Leech and Oscar Reed. Hermione stared daggers at Rachel Leech. "What are you doing here? I thought I told _not _to step foot onto my street," she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Rachel just smiled and laced her fingers with Oscar's. Hermione noticed something shiny on each of their hands. They each had a wedding ring on their fingers. Hermione began to panic. She knew why they were here. They were trying to be the better parents. She reached over to grab Harry's hand for support as she could not deal with what was about to happen.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I'm Olivia Bartha, I'm a social worker with Child Services. I was hoping if we could talk to you," the woman they did not recognize said.

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded and let them in.

Georgiana watched from her hiding place in the dining room, behind the wall, peeking out from it every now and then. She watched as the five of them walked into the living room and sat down. Georgiana turned around against the wall, leaned up against it, and slid down to the floor to listen to her fate.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," Mrs. Bartha said as she sat down on the couch with Rachel Leech and Oscar Reed. Hermione sat in the armchair while Harry stood next to her with his arm on the top of the chair.

"Thank you," they both said with small smiles.

"Now, the reason why we came was to discuss Georgiana."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat and waited for it. "Rachel Leech-Reed here, is her birth mother. We did a maternity test."

"But how did you get Georgiana's blood sample?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The hospital had it. We asked them for it and they did a maternity test," Mrs. Bartha said.

"But you can't do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mrs. Leech-Reed insisted. I'm very sorry to you both. She has demanded that Georgiana is to be into her custody."

"No," was the first thing that came out of Hermione's mouth. "She has already come here once asking for her. I told her 'no'." She said this looking straight at her new arch enemy. Her rival. She remembered that lions and cheetahs were rival families, so she used Harry's analogy. She was the lion and she was protecting her cub from hungry cheetahs like Rachel.

"Ms. Granger, it is not up to you to give her up," Rachel said in a sickly sweet voice.

That made Hermione angry. "I'll show you who has the authority to give her up or not." She stood up but Harry grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hermione, sit down. Calm down. It's okay," he soothed her. She calmed down, but Harry's voice could not stop her from glaring at Rachel.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I know losing Georgiana will be devastating, but its the law," Mrs. Bartha said. "I'm just doing my job."

They nodded understandingly.

"You will have two hours to get Georgiana's things together and packed ready to go," the social worker said those dreadful words.

Their heads shot to look at her. Georgiana's eyes widened and tears began to flow down her face. She heard her mother's voice, "Can-can't we have more time with her?"

Mrs. Bartha shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Harry came out from behind the armchair. It was his turn to speak. "Listen, you take her away from us, you might as well take her life away, because _no one _can love her as much as we can." He looked at the Reeds and said, "I don't know what _sick _planet you two are from, but what I _do _know is that there is no one on _this planet _that can love Georgiana any more than Hermione and I do."

They just stared blankly at him. After a few seconds, Rachel leaned forward and said, "Watch us."

Suddenly, Georgiana ran into the living room with tears streaming down her little face. "No, please, I don't want to go." She ran into Hermione's arms for comfort. "Please, 'Mione, don't let them take me away."

Hermione held her against her. She didn't know what to say. She most definitely did not want to give her daughter away. But she also did not want to disobey the law. Plus, they would take her away anyway by force. "It's going to be okay, baby." She kissed the side of her head. Harry put a comforting hand on her back and squatted down to her level. "Listen to me, you're going to have to go with them."

Georgiana looked scared. "What?"

"You're going to have to leave with them, princess," he repeated. "We can not give you to them, but they will just insist. They will take you by force. We'll come visit you, if you like."

She nodded. "I'll try to be better. I promise."

Her parents' hearts broke. "No, its not about that. You are the most perfect daughter anyone can ever ask for," Hermione said.

"Yeah, we don't want you to change. We don't want you to try to be better because it can't be done. You already are perfect," Harry agreed.

Olivia Bartha watched the exchange with a broken heart. This is what she hated about her job. This was a perfect family being split up because someone wanted money.

Harry, Hermione, and Georgiana were upstairs in Georgiana's room packing her things away. They couldn't take everything, so they only packed the stuff she really wanted, like her favorite clothes, her favorites books, a few stuffed animals, her toothbrush, her hairbrush, and a picture of Harry and Hermione.

After they were done, they sat down on Georgiana's bed with her in the middle of them. Tears were flowing down all three of their faces. "Do-do you think they will let you visit me?" the little girl asked her parents.

"I'm sure they will," Hermione answered but she wasn't sure. They seemed pretty strict.

"I don't want to go. Who is going to teach me about magic and wizards? What if they don't like magic?" she asked.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know what to say," Hermione said as a fresh flood of tears poured out her eyes. A mother should never lose her child. She held her daughter close to her. Harry hugged the both of them.

There was a knock on the door. They looked up and saw Olivia Bartha standing there. "Two hours are up. It's time to go, Georgiana."

The six of them stood in the entrance hall of Potter Manor. Georgiana had her teddy bear in her arms. Oscar and Rachel each had a bag in their hands. "Well, say your 'goodbyes'. Its time to go."

Georgiana hugged Hermione tightly. "Goodbye, 'Mione. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby girl. This isn't 'goodbye'." She kissed the side of her head.

Harry had to pry Georgiana from Hermione's arms and hold her in a hug. "It's going to be okay, Georgiana. Whenever you're scared, just think of us, okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Goodbye, Harry. I love you."

"I love you, too, princess." He set her on the ground and her hand was taken Rachel. Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and held her as they left the house. Hermione, though, ripped out of his grip and ran outside. Harry followed her. They watched as their daughter looked through the back windshield at them. She was yelling and banging on the window, though they couldn't understand what she was saying.

* * *

"No! Mummy! Daddy! Don't leave me!" Georgiana yelled as she watched her parents get smaller and smaller. She had been taken from the two people she loved in the world. Why was the world so cruel? Why couldn't they just leave her and her family at peace? She just wanted to live in happiness with her two parents. Now she was going to live with two complete strangers who obviously did not care for her.

* * *

"Harry..." Hermione started after a while. Harry had taken her in his arms and held her tight against his chest as they both cried. They held each other for comfort.

"Yeah?" she heard him breathe against her neck. She shivered at the sensation.

"We're going to get her back, aren't we?"

She bit her lip, hoping that they would. She did not know if she could survive without her baby girl. Her Georgiana. She smiled at his next word.

"Yes."

TBC...

* * *

**Yeah, I know it wasn't as good as the last chapters, but I'm proud of it. Sorry for the delay.**

**I'll update my other stories as soon as possible.**

**Anyway, review pleez!**

**DREWHHR**


	6. Broken

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Yeah, I know it was a little far-fetched and they should have went to court and I probably should have looked it over more, but it was the biggest dramatic twist I could come up with. Sorry about that. I did not know that adoptions were final and can not be reversed BUT remember that the adoption was not final yet. They got her in October, a month after Hemione's birthday. They were to go through a three-month trial period. So, she was not theirs PERMANENTLY. Something could take her away if they wanted to. The adoption would have been final in January after the 3 months, but she was taken away just before Christmas. And this may seem a little mean and bitchy, but this is my story and if u got a problem with it, tough.**

**Okay, now I feel bad. Haha.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter Six**

**_Broken_**

Broken.

That's how the two best friends felt.

Harry and Hermione slipped into a depression. Without their little girl, life was meaningless. Harry woke up many times and went downstairs only to find himself alone. He would walk into Hermione's room and find her curled up sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning. Her face red from crying. Many times he would crawl up next to her and hold her close. Comforting her. She would wake up, look up at him, snuggle up to him, and let out a fresh load of tears. And every time, Harry would cry with her.

Christmas came, and it was a sad one for them. They had each gotten Georgiana many presents. Now, they just lay in the cupboard under the stairs collecting dust. Hermione's parents came over regularly. They had wanted to make sure the broken family was taking care of themselves. They were...to get by. Harry was taking great care of his best friend and love of his life.

One morning, Harry, instead of walking downstairs, went into Hermione's room to find her having a nightmare. "No! Harry! HARRY!" She was tossing and turning violently. "Hermione..." he gasped and jumped on the bed to wake her up. "Hermione, wake up!" He grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting him.

"Harry!" she thrashed around trying to get away from him. "HARRY! They've taken her!"

"HERMIONE, WAKE UP!" he bellowed.

His best friend's eyes snapped open and she panted, breathing hard, looking around. "It's okay, 'Mione. I'm here." He stroked her hair and she bolted into his arms, beginning to sob. "Harry! You broke your promise!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You told her you would _never _let anything happen to her! You _lied!_ She's gone, Harry! Our little girl is _gone_!" she yelled at him pulling away from him and looking away.

"Hermione, I didn't know this would happen!" he protested. "Besides, I promised her I would never leave her."

She snapped her head back to look at him. "I will _never _give up on leaving her. _She _left us. _She_ was taken from us. I didn't leave her. You didn't leave her. I will _not_ give up trying to get her back. _That's _my promise." He kissed her forehead and left her room to make breakfast.

Hermione just sat there in her bed, revelling over what he just said. He was right. He did promise her he would never leave her. She was still with them. And they were still with her. In each other's hearts. She wanted her daughter back, but needed a plan.

* * *

Broken-hearted Georgiana sat in her new "room". It wasn't really much of a room. It was actually the attic of her new home. Her new "parents" let her keep her teddy bear, and some of her books, but they had taken away the picture of Harry and Hermione.

_"Georgiana, you have new parents now," Rachel had told her. "You don't need this." She took a hold of the photograph that was kept safe in a frame. Georgiana, however, would not let go of it._

_"No, please," she begged._

_"Georgiana, give me the picture. NOW!" she ordered._

_"No, please! Let me keep it! Please! Please!"_

_But Rachel yanked it back too hard and it went flying through the air. Georgiana cringed as it shattered against the floor._

_Rachel gave her a disapproving look. "Look what you've done. Go clean it up."_

After she cleaned the broken glass up off of the floor, she was about to take the picture and keep it in a safe and hidden place when Rachel appeared and picked it up. Georgiana watched as she tore it into a million pieces right in front of her.

She ran to her "room" and cried all night long.

She tried to imagine that Harry and Hermione would come into her "room" and comfort her and tuck her into bed. Rachel and Oscar thought it was a waste of time to tuck children into bed. She, so far, has had a hard life. She had been dropped on a doorstep when she was born. She had no friends. No one wanted to adopt her. Then, her life was turned around when she was adopted by two of the most amazing people she had eve met. She had a family. She found someone she could relate to. She had a home. Then, suddenly, when things were going well, she was taken away from them. Taken away by the same person who left her.

She should have wished for her birthday that she would not be taken away instead of wishing for her parents to wake up and see that they were in love. Then, maybe, she could have stayed and then on her next birthday, she could have wished for them to get together.

But that would be too selfish. Harry and Hermione chose her and took her in. They deserve to be together. She had wanted two people who she loved, who loved _each other, _who loved her. That was all she wanted from the world.

She remembered something Hermione said about something called "apparation". It was like teleporting. Easiest way to travel. She had wanted to try it, but remembered that Hermione had said it was dangerous and could leave a body part behind.

Georgiana was locked in her "room". For no reason at all. Rachel and Oscar thought it would be better to control her if she was locked away. That way she would not get into things and break anything.

She looked around her tiny, dusty room. Her books were stacked on top of one another right next to her bed. Her bed was a broken, wrought iron twin bed. She could tell it used to be white, but the paint was pretty much rubbed off. The mattress was blue and white striped, but was very dirty. They gave her two blankets since it was the winter, but didn't keep out the cold. She had a tiny lamp for light, so she could not read at night. She read during the day if she was not busy doing things for Rachel and Oscar.

There were boxes that had already been there when she got up here. They were mostly Christmas decorations that Rachel and Oscar were so lazy to put up.

She found a few mice here and there. She would watch them crawl around her room and get eventually leave her company by crawling under her door. She envied those mice for being so small. She hated her prison cell. She was happy Rachel and Oscar let her keep her two wolves. They didn't know what they meant to her. She kept them by her head to protect her.

Her parents protecting her through the night.

* * *

Hermione rolled the shopping cart through the grocery store sadly, remembering a time when she was in here with Georgiana. They had fun picking out food and cans and putting them in the cart.

"You wanna help Mummy put this in the basket?" she heard a female voice behind her. She turned her head and saw a young mother, who was about in her twenties, with a little girl about two years younger than Georgiana. The little girl nodded vigorously. "Yes, Mummy!" She watched as she helped pick out cereals and put them in the basket.

A tear rolled down her face at the beautiful sight. She hurriedly wiped it away as the young woman looked at her and smiled. Hermione gave a forced one back and put a can of corn in the basket.

Hermione told Harry what she saw that day at the store during dinner that night.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. We'll get her back," he reassured her.

"When?" was the main question she had.

"I dunno," was his response. "I just know we are going to get her back. I mean, she doesn't belong there. She belongs here. It's so obvious."

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if we never had adopted her. And it's horrible," she said to him. "I mean, I feel like half of my heart is gone." A tear rolled down her cheek for the second time that day.

"Just half? Not your whole heart?" he asked her.

"No," she replied taking a sip of her wine.

"Why not?"

"Because for my whole heart to gone, you would have to leave me, too," was her reply. "We're a family, Harry. One half of my heart belongs to you. The other to Georgiana."

Harry kind of smiled at that.

And the rest of dinner was silent.

* * *

"I'm sorry, mate," Ronald Weasely said as they went tuxedo shopping. Ron and Luna's wedding was coming up soon and as the Best Man, Harry had to help Ron with stuff like this. "I know how much she meant to you. Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," he said as he buttoned the sleeves on his oxford shirt and then put on the tie.

"Harry, are you _stupid?_ Your daughter was taken away from you!" he protested. "It _is _a big deal!"

"I just wanted you to concentrate on your wedding, Ron. I didn't want you to worry about other things," he said quietly.

Ron sighed again and stood up from his chair. He had already tried on his tux and it fit so he just watched his friend try on tux after tux. "Mate, my niece has been taken from my two best friends. The wedding's not for another month. I'm sure Luna will agree that picking out table settings can wait." After a minute he asked, "How's Hermione holding up?"

"She's devastated, Ron. She's...broken. We both are. I want her to know that I will not give up. This isn't the end of this. Because all my life, I've been this giant hope symbol for everyone. If I gave in, then everyone else did, as well. I don't want her to do that. I don't want her to give in," he practically yelled.

"Wow, you really love her, don't you?" Ron asked surprised. He knew his male best friend was in love with his female best friend. He just didn't know he was head over heels in love with her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Oh, cut the crap, Harry. You know you're in love with her. You've been in love with her since First Year. I'm not _that _stupid!"

"She doesn't love me like that, Ron," he shook his head sadly.

"Ow!" he said after Ron smacked him in the back of the head.

"Harry, have you _seen _the way she looks at you sometimes? Have you _seen _the way her face brights up when you walk into the room? Have you _heard _the way she talks about you?" He thought about that for a second and then said, "Well...maybe not. But when she talks about you, it's either something you've done that was amazing or she talks about how worried she is about you. Mate, if Luna talk about me like that, I would be the proudest man in the world. But, I love her just the same," Ron yelled at him.

"Ron, when did you get so smart?" Harry asked with a straight face tightening his tie.

His best mate just laughed. "When did you get so stupid? I bet Luna's tearing one through Hermione right now for not telling her either."

* * *

"What? When?" Luna Lovegood exclaimed as she and her Maid of Honor were trying on their dresses.

"About a week ago. Her biological mother came and took her away from us."

"This can't be legal."

"Well, apparently it is," she said irritatedly as she came out of the dressing room fully clothed in her jeans and lavender sweater. She gave the assistant her dress. She crossed her arms as she looked at her female best friend in the mirror.

"How's Harry taking it?"

"He tries to be the strong one, but I've caught him crying a few times. I didn't say anything, though. I could see he just wanted to be alone. I just want her back."

"Harry loves you, you know. He doesn't want to make you worry about him," she said. Where has this Luna been? What happened to the strange and Nargle-swatting girl she knew?

"Luna, I've been worrying about Harry since day one," she told her firmly. "He wants to get her back as much as I do, but he just doesn't want to show it."

"Well, then talk to him about it. Tell him it's okay to cry. It's okay to feel grief. He doesn't have to be the strong one."

"Luna, when did you get so wise?" Hermione asked with a hint of a smile.

"Desperate times call for desperate changes of personality," she said and they laughed.

"You look really beautiful, Luna."

"Thanks. That Rachel Leech woman's head must be filled with Nargles to want to take a child from Hermione Granger."

Hermione chuckled again, happy that eccentric Luna could cheer her up.

* * *

That night, she decided to take Luna's advice and talk with her best friend. After dinner and their showers, she knocked on his door. "Harry?"

"Yeah? Come in," she heard from the other side of the door.

Hermione opened the door and found him on his bed in a pair of blue pajama pants and a gray t-shirt that showed his nice, toned abs. "Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Yeah," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She nodded and sat on his bed. "Look, I know we're going through a tough time and everything. And you always seem like the strong one around here. But you don't have to be, Harry. It's okay to grieve. It's okay to feel loss and hurt."

He looked down at the blankets, away from her gaze, feeling guilty. He was trying to be the strong one. He was trying to be the one she went to when she was sad. He was feeling hurt. He was feeling loss. He wanted his little princess back.

Hermione placed her soft hand on his jaw and pulled his face up to meet hers. "Harry..."

He looked at her. _'God, she's so beautiful'_ he thought to himself. _'No, don't think about that. She's your best friend' _the other part of his brain said.

"I didn't want you to think it was over. That we weren't going to fight for her. I didn't want you to think I was done," he whispered.

"Harry, you love her, too. I would _never _think you would not fight for her. But even the greatest warriors fall and feel sad. It doesn't make them even less of a warrior. It only makes them more human." She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "And, you, Harry, are the most human person I know."

She crawled in between his legs and wrapped her small arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her...

...as he started to cry.

TBC...

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's short. But I didn't want to get into the getting her back like that and so quick. Well, that's chapter 6.**

**I tried to get to 3,000 words. I really did. Putting words here and there. And everywhere.**

**And...I did! Yay!**

**Next chapter: will they get her back?**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl.**

**jkjkjkjkjk. I've just always wanted to do that. Haha**

**DREWHHR**


	7. Almost

**Hey, thanx for the reviews! Means a lot!**

**WonderfullyWickedWeasely: I think you just became my new best friend. Haha. Yeah, I wanna be a writer very much. When I was in the 8th grade, we all had to write notes to our classmates and I had these 3 friends who I didn't really hang out with, but I felt affected by them and I wrote them each this like really (apparently) moving note. All three of them came to me crying. Like pouring down tears. Haha. That was the 1st I ever made someone cry from my writing. Made me feel very accomplished. Haha. What 3 parts of this did you cry for?**

**Anyway, Georgiana might be rescued in this chappie, she mite not. I don't know.**

**SPOLIER ALERT! (I think...) I'm hoping to have an Obsessed scene in one of these chapters soon. If anyone has seen that movie with Beyonce and Ali Larter will know what I'm talking about. I'll give you a hint: Don't mess with Beyonce or touch her child. Teehee.**

**If some of you think that a lawyer can't represent himself, think again. They did it on My Sister's Keeper.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize from the books. JKR does. I own just the plot.**

**Here's chapter 7!**

**Btw, in my opinion, I think the 1st part of this chapter was the best I've ever written. Who knows? Maybe I'll make WonderfullyWickedWeasely and those others that cried cry again. Haha. Sorry, that's not really funny, but oh well. Sorry if you get aggravated with the repeated words. **

**Chapter Seven**

**__****Almost**

Georgiana was sent to her "room" again. She sat on her-well, what used to be-bed, hugging her scraped knees. She had managed to stop the blood, but they still hurt very much. She was ordered to clean the windows in the backyard, where no one could see her-in the freezing cold-and had fallen off of the ladder and hit the pavement on her knees. Rachel had sent her to her "room" with no meals for getting blood on the carpet. She wished she did not have to endure this torture. The torture of getting hit, beaten, falling, cleaning. Most of all there was the torture of not seeing Harry and Hermione everyday. She wished she could send them a letter, telling them what Rachel and Oscar were making her do and were doing to her. She wanted to tell them to come and get her. But most of all she wanted to tell them how much she loved them.

Harry had told her to think of them whenever she was scared. She was afraid of the dark. So, whenever she was lying in bed at night, unable to see her hand in front of her face, she would think of them. She would think of sharing another morning with Harry again eating Coco Pops on the couch. She would think of snuggling with Hermione again. She would think of going to the park with them again and watching Harry swing Hermione. She would imagine being surrounded by her other family-the Weaselys and her grandparents, the Grangers. She would imagine having a Christmas dinner with them in the Manor. Draco and Ginny trying to get away and snog somewhere private. She would imagine a giant turkey in the center as big as her. Of course, Harry would have cooked it, as everyone would have protested that Hermione did. Steam would rise from it and the smell would waft into her nostrils making her groan and her stomach make hungry noises. She would imagine opening presents on Christmas morning and finding the same picture that Rachel had torn brand new and in an unbroken, beautiful frame.

Young Georgiana would think ahead and imagine spending her first summer at the beach in Cornwall with Harry, Hermione, the Weaselys, and the Grangers. She would imagine her mother and father playing tag with each other. Chasing each other in the sand. Eventually, since Harry was more built and stronger, he would catch her and they would fall to the ground, with her on top of him. Everyone would hold their breath as Hermione would lean closer and kiss him. Georgiana would have the biggest grin on her face. She would imagine building a sandcastle with Harry and join in with the guys in trying to bury Ron while he was sleeping. Of course, they would not bury his head.

She would imagine Harry and Hermione taking her to the zoo. She would imagine going to Ron and Luna's wedding and dancing with Harry for the father-daughter dance. She would imagine watching her two parents dancing while she sat in her grandmother's lap. She would imagine Harry and Hermione getting married. She would imagine changing her last name to "Potter". She would imagine pressing her ear onto her pregnant mother's stomach to hear her baby brother kick. She would imagine meeting her baby brother for the first time in the hospital. She wouldn't feel left out that he was actually the child of Harry and Hermione Potter because they love her just the same-no more, no less.

Georgiana would eventually fall asleep with these thoughts. And she would dream. She would dream of eating breakfast with Harry again. She would dream of snuggling with Hermione again. She would dream of going to the park. She would dream of eating a Christmas turkey with them. She would dream of opening presents on Christmas morning. She would dream of going to the beach. She would dream of watching her parents kiss for the first time. She would dream of building a sandcastle and burying her uncle in the sand. She would dream about going to the zoo. She would dream about the aunt and uncle's wedding. She would dream about dancing with her father. She would dream about her parents getting married. She would dream about her baby brother.

It was her sanctuary. Her dreams were her sanctuary. She could dream about anything she wanted. She could dream about seeing her parents again. She could dream about them taking her far away from Rachel and Oscar. Nighttime was her favorite time of the day, because when she would sleep, she would dream. And when she would dream, she would see them. But when she woke up, she would look around sadly at where she was. She would curl up into a ball, start to cry, and say,

"I'm still here."

* * *

"Can't we just take her and obliviate them?" Harry asked one day as they were talking strategy on taking back what rightfully belonged to them-their daughter. They were sitting in the parlour drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire. It had been two weeks. The two parents had finally done enough grieving and crying to think straight again.

"No, Harry, they're Muggles. Besides, it wouldn't make much sense to use magic in front of Muggles and get sent to Azkaban while Georgiana would have to go back to them," Hermione told him.

"Well, I can't think of any way to get her back, at least not any legal way," he responded disappointed in himself. He was the father. He defeated Voldemort. He should know how to do these things. He should think of these things right then and there. "Or non-Magical way."

"Me either," his best friend responded. "Oscar's a lawyer and a damn good one at that from what I hear. He could represent himself and Rachel. We may not have a chance in the Muggle court. But if we are going to fight for her, we have to do it the Muggle way."

"But sueing is off the list?" he asked and she gave him a nod back.

She took a swig of her hot chocolate, downing it to the last drop. "Probably should have put some Vodka in here," she said as she set her empty mug on the coffee table and leaned into Harry's side. He chuckled and finished his, too. He put his mug next to hers and held her properly. He rubbed his hand on her upper arm giving her warmth. Hermione could feel the warmth from his hot chocolate still on his hand which gave her the goosebumps.

"What about a search warrant?" he asked. "It will be risky, but it'll make sense. I mean, how do we know she is being properly taken care of? Do Child Services even check up on her like they did for us?"

Hermione remembered that one time when Child Services came by to make sure that Georgiana was not being used for torturing practice. "I don't know. We can just say that we want to make sure she is okay."

"What if they don't believe us?" he asked.

"We'll just have to test it out," she smiled slyly to him.

"What do you mean?"

She sat up and put her leg up on the couch sideways so that she could look at him properly. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and said, "We show up at the Reeds asking if we could visit Georgiana. If they say 'no', we'll know that they are hiding something."

"Like keeping her in a cupboard under the stairs?" he asked remembering his own past.

"Yes," Hermione said. She didn't even want to think about her baby girl being kept in a cupboard under the stairs, not being let out often. "Come on, let's call Child Services right now." Hermione stood up and ran to the phonebook to look up the number for the Social Services. Once she found it, she dialed the number and called.

After a minute, she angrily groaned and pressed the "end" button and forcefully put it back on the hook. "They're closed!"

"Well, it is eleven o'clock at night," he reasoned with her leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. "We'll just have to wait until morning."

"I don't think I can wait that long," she said.

"Well, you'll have to. C'mere." Like a good best friend, he gathered her into his arms. "I know I may be all calm about this, but you know what? Things go better when you're calm."

She inhaled deeply and let it out heavily. "You're right, Harry."

"I know I am," he cheekily said making her smile. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

* * *

"Listen to me." Instead of calling Child Services, they decided to just pay them a visit instead. So, the next day, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat in two chairs in front of a social worker. "Three months ago, Harry and I adopted a little girl. Her name is Georgiana Charlotte _Potter-Granger_. She is six-years-old and two weeks ago, she was taken from us by her birth mother and her new husband. We want her back. What do we have to do to do that?" She spoke clearly and firmly, like she was talking to someone who was deaf.

"Well, ma'am, can I see the form of adoption?" Mr. Arthur Brooks said.

Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out a folded-up paper, unfolded it, and gave it to Mr. Brooks. He looked it over and said, "Mmmm..."

"What?" Harry asked for his strange behavior.

"Well, your adoption was not final. You had one more month until it would be determined if she was yours or not. So, technically, she wasn't officially yours when they took her away," he told them.

"But what about the Reeds' adoption for her? Do they get three months?" Hermione asked.

"Who was the social worker that gave her to the Reeds?" he answered with a question.

"Olivia Bartha."

"Excuse me, then." He stood up and left them at the desk and out the door.

Hermione turned to look at her best friend incredulously. "We should be able to keep her, Harry. She's old enough to choose. At least, her mind is."

Harry nodded and took her hand in his.

Mr. Brooks came back a few minutes later with Olivia Bartha. She gave them a meek smile. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," she nodded at them.

They nodded back.

"How can we get her back?" was Hermione's first question.

Mrs. Bartha sat at Arthur Brooks' desk and he left the room, leaving someone who was more familiar with the case to handle it. "Well, since your adoption was not final at the time of her taking, you are not her legal guardians. Mrs. Leech-Reed had pushed for a full, permanent adoption, so therefore, she cannot be returned to you."

"But what if they are doing something wrong? What about that?"

"Like what, Ms. Granger?"

"Like using her. Treating her wrong. Treating her as a slave," she said in disbelief. _'I think I can do your job better than you can, sister'_ she thought. _'Because you obviously do _not _know what you are doing.'_

"When my parents died seventeen years ago, I was sent to live with my mother's sister, her husband, and her son. I was treated like a slave for them," Harry spoke up. "I will _not _let Georgiana endure that. We need to _know..._" He gave her these sad eyes. They were not fake. Oh, yes, they were real.

But they worked.

"What kind of things did they do, Mr. Potter?" she asked interested.

"Well, I had to cook, clean, wash, garden for them. I was kept in a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. Then I was moved into the smallest room in the house. They had put locks on the door to keep me in and put bars on my window so I wouldn't escape. They would beat me, push me, throw me. I'm glad I turned out alright," he responded sadly.

Hermione took his hand in hers and held it comfortingly. "Please, we can't let that happen to Georgiana. We care about her too much." Mrs. Bartha looked in Ms. Granger's eyes. The genuinity of her love was pure. She could tell the young woman loved being a mother. Yes, she knew that look quite well. It was very rare and she hardly ever saw it in her office or in any office, as this was not hers. Ms. Granger had the look of motherhood. A mother whose heart had been broken and wanted it back together. Mrs. Bartha knew they were the perfect parents.

She had looked into her records before she visited her and Mr. Potter. They were both clean as a whistle. Ms. Granger's accomplishments flowed from page to page. She had top marks and top results in primary school. She got countless awards for being a gifted pianist. She went to a school for the Gifted.

Mr. Potter was not as clean as Ms. Granger was, but close to it. He did not do as well as she did in primary school. However, he, as well, went to the same school for the Gifted. _'Must have been where they met'_ she thought to herself. He did do quite well there, almost matched Ms. Granger's marks. She wondered why the two were not together. They looked like they were very comfortable around each other. Mr. Potter seemed to be crazy about her as he would glance down at their linked hands every now and then.

They were not fake.

Oh, yes...

...they were real.

"We'll look into it. I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Harry and Hermione left Child Services happier than they had ever been. Step one had taken motion. The steps to getting Georgiana back. When they got outside, Hermione looked at Harry with a smile that was being restrained as much as she could. He grinned back. She suddenly burst out in laughter, happy. He joined in and pulled their hands up and twirled her around. She laughed harder. It had been a long time since they had laughed like that. He twirled her in and she hit his chest. Her chest on his. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Their laughter ceased once they saw how close they were. Harry could feel her hot breath on his chin. He wanted to kiss her. So bad.

Hermione looked at his mouth. It was so kissable. She had been dreaming of this moment since she had met him. She looked up at his eyes and saw that he had the same look she did. His emerald-green eyes boring into her chocolate-brown ones. She closed her eyes and began to lean in...

_HONK!_

They pulled away and looked at what had made the moise. A car honked as the one in front of it would not move. They looked disappointed but neither noticed. "Come on, let's get home." Hermione got in the passenger seat of the SUV while Harry got in the driver's side, both thinking the same thing,

_'So close.'_

TBC...

* * *

**Well, you mite hate me now for that last part. Haha, sorry. I'm not really big fans of stories where they get together quickly. I like long drawn-out romance stories with the sexual tension and "almosts", you know? Much cuter. Haha.**

**Sorry for it being very short tho. I had wanted to end it like that. With the kiss.**

**Next chapter: maybe she'll be rescued, but Ron and Luna's wedding most def!**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	8. Wedding

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**Okay, so I know its taking a long time for them together, but I know EXACTLY how to do it. I won't tell you, even tho it's killing me! Haha.**

**I know Ron and Luna wouldn't have the wedding without their niece, but I have to put it in.**

**This chapter is a little funnier than the others (at least I think so). So its a nice change.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. JK Rowling does.**

**I also do not own the song Smile. Uncle Kracker does or the ppl who produced it does or whoever wrote it.**

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter Eight**

**_Wedding_**

"Over here, Harry, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasely called as they arrived to the backyard of the Burrow on the eve of Ron and Luna's wedding. The outside was heated with strong Heating Charms, they guessed. Mrs. Weasely was helping levitate the wooden archway upright, which would be where Ron and Luna would be married. It was white with white roses wheaving in and out of it. Muggles would have thought they were mad have an outside wedding in the middle of February, but they were wizards and witches who could put Heating Charms on the outside to keep everyone warm.

The Burrow was beautiful. There were twinkling lights everywhere, illuminating the backyard. There were about a hundred-fifty chairs lined up in rows in two sections in front of the archway. A bouquet of white roses was attached to each end chair. A giant, white tent was set away from the where the wedding was. It, too, was illuminated and they could see people in there putting in tables and chairs. Harry thought he spied Draco sitting in one of the chairs watching everyone else work.

The pair made their way to Mrs. Weasely, who turned to them once the archway was upright.

"This all looks amazing, Mrs. Weasely," Hermione complimented.

"Thank you, dear," she smiled and then looked at them seriously. "Any news?"

"Well, they are going to look into our case and try to talk with them," Hermione answered. "We're keeping onto hope."

"Well, I sure hope they can clear this up. We've already lost a flower girl."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasely," Harry spoke up. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, Harry, could you help the boys in the tent set up the chairs and tables? Lord knows what they are doing in there. Hermione, Luna is inside with the girls. They are making bouquets. I'm sure they would love your help."

They nodded and split off in their own ways.

Harry walked into the warm tent to find Draco sitting in a chair leaning back with his feet on the table and his eyes closed. Harry smirked and walked over to him and shoved his feet off of the table, startling him. "Hey!"

"People have to eat on that," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Harry! How have you been?"

"We've been getting through, I guess," he said as Ron, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Charlie, and Bill walked over to him. "We miss her like mad, though."

"Well, we are here for you, mate," Ron said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You eight better be setting up tables and chairs!" the shrill, angry voice of Mrs. Weasely came.

All of the boys, except Harry and Ron, immediately got back to work. Harry could see Ron wanted to talk to him more, but the former did not want to get in trouble, so he said, "Come on, why we set up the food tables?" He walked over to the long tables that were leaning up against each other and they picked one up and dragged it over to the empty space.

"So, Harry, how are your plans in wooing Hermione?" he smirked.

"I, uh, I almost kissed her," he said with a smile and a blush.

* * *

"You did?" Luna, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, and Lavender exclaimed as Hermione was having the same conversation. They were putting flowers together for the bouquets for the bridesmaids and the chairs.

"Well, we almost kissed," Hermione corrected them. "A car honk stopped us."

"Well, did he seem disappointed?" Ginny asked frantically.

Hermione thought about that. She didn't see his face after that. She voiced this to them. She really wished she would have seen his face to see what his reaction was. "We didn't talk about it at all. We just acted like it never happened. We just went home and continued on with our day."

"Are you going to act on it? Are you going to talk to him about it?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. The main thing we want is Georgiana back. That's our focus for right now," she answered taking a sip of her champagne.

"Speaking of which, how is that going?"

"It's going. We got a call from Mrs. Bartha, the social worker, yesterday. She said that she was working on maybe meeting with the Reeds and talking to them. She wants us to go with her. I'm actually really excited to see my little girl again." She grinned and they smiled at her.

"I was really looking forward for Georgiana being in my wedding," Luna said sadly.

"Yeah," Hermione replied gazing off.

* * *

After they rehearsed for the wedding, they ate a small dinner composing of a pot roast, mashed potatoes, and green peas. For dessert, they ate a treacle tart, which Harry was pleased about because he missed Mrs. Weasely's treacle tart.

During dinner, they discussed where Ron was to sleep that night since he could not see Luna before the wedding. Since she lived not very far from the Burrow, she suggested that Ron could stay in her house with her father because Luna needed to get ready at the Burrow the next day since she was being escorted out of the house. Ron was particularly unpleased about this arrangement as he was terrified staying with his bride's father on the eve of their wedding night. He wondered if he would give him a nine-hour lecture on how he would hunt him down and kill him like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack if he ever hurt Luna.

However, Ron nodded and agreed to the sleeping arrangements to not hurt Luna's feelings.

Mrs. Weasely then Flooed Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father, and asked him if Ron could spend the night over and if all of the boys could get ready over there the next day. He politely agreed...to Ron's dismay.

So the boys would get ready at the Lovegoods' home, while the girls got ready at the Burrow.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and left to go to the Manor.

* * *

When they apparated in, they checked the caller id to see if they had any messages, mainly any from Mrs. Olivia Bartha. It was blinking a red number "2", signalling they had two messages. Hermione sat on the couch next to it, as it was on the side table, while Harry stood and pressed the button.

_"You have two messages,"_ the caller id told them. _"First message..."_

_"Hermione, Harry,"_ they recognized the voice of Mrs. Charlotte Granger, _"it's Mum. Your Dad and I just wanted to know when you two were going to pick us up tomorrow for the wedding. Give us a call when you get the chance. Love you, 'bye."_

_"Second message..."_

_"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter," _Harry and Hermione leaned in closer as they recognized that it was Mrs. Bartha, _"Well, we have some news. On Tuesday, we are to meet with the Reeds. I've managed to talk to my boss and got a date to visit. However, the Reeds do not know we are coming, so that we can surprise them and they would not hide anything. Please meet me at five o'clock at the Child Services center and you shall follow me to the Reeds'. Hope to see you soon, goodbye."_

Hermione looked at Harry and stood up and squealed once, launching herself in her best friend's arms. He hugged her back and twirled her in a circle. It was finally happening.

After Harry set Hermione down, she called her mother and told her Harry would be picking them up at five as she needed to help Luna get ready.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione woke up at eight and took their showers and did the essential routine like eat breakfast and brush their teeth and get their stuff together. At eleven, Hermione left to go to the Burrow and Harry went to the Lovegoods.

When Hermione arrived at the Apparation Zone and gazed upon the seven story home, she shook her head as she could already hear Mrs. Weasely's shrill voice already ordering people around. She hurriedly got to the house and greeted everyone. She saw Mrs. Weasely out in the backyard telling Arthur where she wanted the ice sculptures to be. Hermione said "hello" to Fleur, who was making a sandwich, but she could see, too, that she was watching over the food that was cooking. "Where is Luna?"

"'Oona iz upstairs. She needs 'Er maid of 'Onor. 'Ere, could you take zis to her?" She gave her the sandwich she made. "'Zank you."

"No problem," Hermione said taking the sandwich and headed upstairs to find her best female friend. She found her, Ginny, Lavender, and Angelina in Ron and Luna's room, all sitting around talking. Luna was sitting at her vanity, trying to figure out what to do with her hair.

"Hey," she greeted happily. "Happy Wedding Day, Luna!" She hugged her friend around her shoulders and told the others "hello". "Oh, Luna, this is for you from Fleur." She handed her the sandwich which she greedily accepted and bit into it.

"Are you okay, Luna? Are you freaking out?" she asked curiously.

Luna swallowed heavily and said, "I don't know. I'm really nervous."

"It's okay. You're Luna Lovegood. You don't normally get nervous. You're marrying the man of your dreams today," she comforted her.

"She's afraid of tonight," Angelina said with a snicker. Lavender and Ginny laughed as well.

Hermione realized what they were talking about and blushed red. "Oh, well, I'm sure you'll...do...great."

"But it's Sunday. I mean, I know we wanted to get married on Valentine's Day, but we won't consummate our marriage until probably early tomorrow morning, depends on when we get to Paris. It's always been very unlucky to consummate a marriage on a Monday. Women aren't as fertile," Luna said sighing heavily.

Hermione tried to wrap her brain around what her friend just said. When she did, she said, "Well, you could always try again on Tuesday...?" she suggested.

"That's perfect, Hermione!" she shrieked and hugged her Maid of Honor. "Thank you!"

"Um, you're welcome, Luna," she said back confusedly but hugging her back.

Luna could be so strange sometimes. Strange, but loveable.

When they parted, Hermione said, "Okay, eat your sandwich and then we'll begin."

* * *

_"Are you sure?"_ Ron asked his Best Man for the fiftieth time. It was four o'clock and Ron was getting a little nervous.

"Yes, Ron, I have the rings," Harry replied irritated and rolled his eyes.

"I'm so glad _I'm _not the Best Man," Draco said with a smile.

Harry glared at him, but he didn't notice. Instead, he was buttoning his shirt, getting ready. They all were.

"This wedding stuff is getting difficult!" Ron complained.

"Ron, have you ever thought about how hard this could be for _her?_" Harry asked his best friend. Ron just looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, mate?"

"Well, she's a woman. A female. She has more hair than you do, so she has to make sure it looks great for you. She has to get a dress and make sure it is the right length, the right color, right size. She has to make sure its beautiful enough. She has to get the right bouquet. She has to get the right bridesmaid dresses. She has to make sure they are the right color, size. She has to make sure people are coming. She has to make sure she has enough chairs. She has to get a ring for you. She has to make sure that you two have somewhere to go after the wedding for the honeymoon. And all you have to do is shower, comb your hair, put your tux on, get the ring and be there under the archway at six," he explained as he tucked in his oxford shirt into his trousers.

Ron paused after he said this. He thought about it and then said, "I'm going to rub her feet tonight then." That made all of the boys laugh.

* * *

At four-thirty, once Harry finished getting ready, he Apparated home, got in the SUV, and left to pick up the Grangers. Charlotte was wearing a nice beige dress with a matching jacket over it and beige high heels. Jacob was in a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. "Hello, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" they chanted back walking out to the car.

Jacob sat in the back and let his wife sit in the passenger seat.

"Well, you look dashing, Harry!" Charlotte gushed.

"Thank you, ma'am. You look beautiful, too, Mrs. Granger."

"Well, thank you. Have you seen Hermione in her dress yet?"

"No, not yet. I just came from the Lovegoods, which is where the men were getting ready. Hermione's over at the Burrow."

"Who is officiating the wedding again?"

"Oh, Ron's older brother Charlie. He went to the Ministry and got the license for it, so that it would be legal and all," he said with a smile.

"That's lovely," Charlotte said.

"Did you hear from the social worker, Harry?" Jacob asked from the backseat.

"Yes, actually she left us a message last night while we were at the rehearsal dinner," he replied. "Tuesday night, we are going unannounced to the Reeds' house and try to talk to them."

"Why are you going unannounced?"

"So that they would not have time hiding something. We could tell them that we were coming to visit and they could be out of here by Tuesday," Harry explained to them.

"Well, I think that's great, Harry. Is Hermione excited?"

"Yes, she's very excited."

* * *

When five thirty-five rolled around, the members of the wedding party, except for Ron and the two ushers, Seamus and Dean, were to be inside the house. Harry, Neville, Draco, George, and Bill were in the living room conversing quietly. That was when they heard many clicking of heels as five bridesmaids and a bride walked down the stairs. They all looked up and smiled. The first to come down was Ginny. Since it was Valentine's Day, the bridemaid dress was a simple red dress that went to the knees of each of the girls. It was strapless and made of silk and each had on a pair of red heels. Ginny walked over to Draco and kissed his lips.

Lavender walked down the stairs and met Neville as he was her escort. Angelina came down. Then Fleur. Then Luna came down, which caused Harry to be confused. Where was Hermione? Where was his escort? But, it turned out that she was behind Luna, carrying her train like a Maid of Honor was supposed to do.

It was true. Luna was very beautiful in her wedding dress. It was strapless and flared out in a sort of hoop skirt. She didn't want a veil, in case the Wrackspurts got into it and messed with her head. Her hair was up in a bun, but with some curls around her face. Yes, Luna was beautiful in her wedding dress.

But Harry had to say that Hermione was the jaw-dropper of them all. She was gorgeous in her red bridesmaid dress. Her hair was half-up, half-down. Like each of the bridesmaids, she had a gold leaf small tiara in her hair. Harry's jaw _did _drop when he saw her coming down the stairs.

She caught his eye and smiled at him, blushing at his reaction. When they got to the bottom, she guided Luna to a safe spot so that her train wouldn't be stepped on and then walked back to Harry. "You look so handsome, Harry."

"Thank you, you look..." He looked her over, not finding the perfect word for it. "...really_..." _How could he describe her? _Beautiful _was too weak of a word for what she looked like. "_...breath-taking,_" was what breathed out of his mouth.

"Thanks," she blushed even more beet red. Then she thought of something. "Oh, did you get my parents?"

Harry widened his eyes playfully, pretending that he forgot. "Oh, my God." She gave him a look like she was about to scold him, but then realized he was just playing with her, so she lightly hit him. They both laughed. "Don't do that, Harry."

"Well, you should trust me that I would remember to pick up your parents. They are sitting in row five on the bride's side, so they'll be on your side," he told her.

"I'm a Maid of Honor, I'm supposed to check these things," was the last thing Hermione said before the wedding began.

"Places, everyone!" called Arthur who walked in with Xenophilius, who immediately walked to his daughter and talked to her. A few tears were shed, but it was quickly fixed with a flick of a wand.

Everyone got in place two-by-two, one behind the other. Harry and Hermione went first down the aisle. It would've been Georgiana, but...

Hermione was nervous as everyone was looking at her. She still felt that way when they were standing in front of everyone by the archway, Ron, and Charlie. She looked at Harry, who looked at her and gave her a smile, and the nervousness was gone.

They watched as Ginny and Draco walked after them. Then George and Angelina. Then Neville and Lavender. Then Bill and Fleur.

Suddenly, everyone stood up as Luna began to walk down the aisle with her father. Everyone gasped and gushed at how beautiful she looked. Harry looked at Ron and almost busted out laughing at him expression. His eyes were widened, his jaw dropped, but a smile soon replaced it.

They watched as Luna walked up to Ron, her father kissing her cheek and then took his place in the front row on the bride's side. There was an empty chair, Hermione noticed. Right next to Luna's father. A few seconds. It took her a few seconds to realize who it was for.

Luna's deceased mother.

Hermione almost teared up as she thought how thoughtful it was to put an empty chair for the late mother of the bride.

Mrs. Weasely started bawling as the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved..." Charlie began.

* * *

"Please welcome to the dancefloor for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasely!" There was an applause as Ron and Luna stepped into the tent and went to the dancefloor for their first dance as husband and wife. It was a sweet song that played. Hermione and Harry were seated with the Grangers.

The hair on the back of Hermione's neck sprang to attention as she felt Harry's breath by her ear. "They look happy married, don't they?"

She nodded agreeing with him. "Happiest I've seen them."

After Ron and Luna danced their first dance, next came the mother-son dance. So Ron grabbed Mrs. Weasely's hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor. Everyone kept giggling at how tall Ron was compared to Mrs. Weasely.

Soon, mothers and sons stood up and joined them on the dancefloor. Harry wished he had a mother to dance with. As if she heard him, Charlotte Granger stood up and walked around the table to him and took his hand. Hermione and Jacob chuckled and smiled as their wife/mother danced with Harry.

Next came the father-daughter dance. Everyone watched as Luna and Mr. Lovegood danced. Like the mother-son dance, fathers and daughters stood up to join them. That was where Harry's heart tugged. He could be out there dancing with Georgiana if the Reeds' hadn't taken her away.

Hermione didn't even need to look at Harry to know this was probably tearing him up. She looked at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then her father stood up and asked her to dance. Hermione looked at Harry to ask if he was okay and he just nodded, telling her to go dance with her father.

The wedding party was ushered to the dancefloor and was forced to dance. So, Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the dancefloor with Ron, Luna, the bridemaids, and the groomsmen.

It was a fast song so they weren't that close, to their dismay.

Food was served so Ron ran to get in line first, but let his bride cut in front of him. Since they weren't that hungry, Harry filled a plate with food and he and Hermione shared it. Then, he went get each of them a butterbeer, alcoholic butterbeer, of course. Harry took his jacket off and untucked his shirt. Hermione took her heels off as they were hurting a bit. The ground was not snow, but was charmed to be a wooden floor.

Suddenly, a slow song began to play. It was a sweet tune, sung by an American, Hermione knew, but the name slipped her mind. She did know that she loved the song, so she dragged Harry to the dancefloor. "Come on, Harry, come dance with me! I love this song!" she cried as she pulled his arm trying to get him to come dance with her. He complied, but not after taking a long, finishing swig of his butterbeer. He followed her to the dancefloor and put his hands on her waist and she put hers around his neck. Many other couples were out there dancing, including Draco and Ginny, and Ron and Luna, of course.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life_

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Let's me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Harry held her in his arms and it felt...right. This is where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. With Hermione. She laid her head on his shoulder and he pulled her more against him and swayed them around to the music.

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack a__nd just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

The song ended and Hermione lifted her head to look at him and smiled. He smiled back. They had a small moment before a rap song began. Hermione could tell this party was very Muggle. They decided to join in with the other young adults like them who were grinding on the dancefloor, particularly Ginny and Draco. Harry was getting a reaction to her bottom rubbing up against his front and tried to hide it. He did not know if she noticed and if she did, she did not say anything.

They had a great time at the reception. For the bouquet toss, Hermione was the lucky one to catch it, while Harry caught the garter. Everyone laughed.

Tears were shed as Ron told his new bride that he had bought them a house. It was near the Burrow and the Lovegoods in Ottery St. Catchpole so they could stay close to their parents. Mrs. Weasely was pleased with that.

Everyone watched as Ron and Luna flew off on Ron's Firebolt, a gift from Luna, to the Lovegoods' house to pack.

Harry and Hermione helped pick up the place and then left in the SUV as they needed to drop off the Grangers at their house.

When the pair got home at around one, they told each other goodnight and went to bed, excited for maybe getting their daughter back on Tuesday.

The two fell asleep with thoughts of dancing in their heads. They both smiled.

_You make me smile_

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 8!**

**If you didn't read the A/N from before the chapter, I'll say it again. I know exactly where I want Harry and Hermione to get together. I know how I want to do it and where I want to put it. I just need to write it. Thank you for being semi-patient!**

**Smile by Uncle Kracker is actually one of my favorite songs. I first heard it at my prom. Fell in love with it. It is country tho, which is awesome. Haha. I thought it was the perfect song for them.**

**And I know that some ppl were saying that Ron and Luna would hold off the wedding for Georgiana, but I just had to get this in.**

**5,000 words! 5,000 words! 5,000 words! Sorry about this but if its close to a bigger number, I have to write as much as I can to get it to it. It's an OCD thing. Haha.**

**Next chapter: a meeting with the Reeds. THE BIG CHAPTER!**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	9. Meeting

**Hey, thanx for the reviews!**

**So, I know that its VERY snowy in February in England. I looked it up. But, I would like there to be rain in this chapter, so bear with me on it.**

**Wow, I didn't know Claire Danes was American. I thought she was British. This is a newsflash. Sorry that was a little random. Haha.**

**This chapter has language in it!**

**Here's chapter 9! The one you've all been waiting for!**

**Chapter Nine**

**_Meeting_**

Harry and Hermione could barely wait for Tuesday for their meeting with the Reeds. Monday morning at ten, the two woke up with a splitting headache. Hangover. As much as Harry was in pain, he took care of Hermione. He brought her coffee and breakfast in bed. He gave her a Hangover-Be-Gone potion and he took one as well.

"That is the last time I'm drinking like that, Harry," she told him which he laughed at.

That night, the pair were like two seven-year-olds on Christmas Eve night. They could not sleep, they were so excited. They kept checking the clock to see what time it was. They didn't go to sleep until three in the morning.

They were up by eight the next morning. They had only gotten five hours of sleep, but were up like, well, two seven-year-olds on Christmas morning. They ate breakfast and each took a shower. It wasn't going to be as cold as it normally was in February, so they did not dress heavily.

Both were thinking about what would happen when they went visit the Reeds. Would they give Georgiana back to them? Would they try to escape? Did they treat her well? Did she not want to leave? Was she even alive? That last question they tried to not think about as they got ready for the day.

It was almost noon when they got finished and needed to pass the time away. So they sat on the couch in the parlor and watched movies all day. Harry, being a gentleman, let her pick out a movie first. She picked _William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet_. Harry, having not seen this movie or read the play, had no idea what they were saying, but stayed awake through the whole thing for Hermione. By the end of it, Hermione was in tears. Harry then chose _GoldenEye_, a James Bond movie. When the last movie ended, it was four-thirty, so the pair decided to leave to go meet Olivia Bartha. There was a light snow sheet on the ground, blanketing it in white, but it was melting away. Hermione thought it was very beautiful.

On the way there, Hermione spoke up, "Harry..."

"Yeah?"

She hesitated but asked, "Wh-what if they _have_ been treating her well? What if they don't have to give her back?"

"Well...then...I won't stop trying to get her back," was his confident answer.

She smiled at him. He was a great Daddy. Possibly, the best ever. "I just hope they have been treating her well."

Harry nodded and took her hand in his to comfort her. But she took it away. He was hurt and confused. "What-I can't hold your hand anymore?"

"You need to drive. I'm already nervous as hell. I don't want to die tonight," she giggled and he laughed as well.

"Alright then."

* * *

They arrived at the Child Services center at a little after five. The sun was going down over the horizon. They got out of the SUV and went inside. This time, Harry slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him and smiled. He squeezed it reassuringly, brought their hands up to his lips, and kissed the top of hers. She moved closer to him and they walked into Olivia Bartha's office. Harry knocked and they heard, "Come in."

Harry opened the door and they saw Mrs. Bartha putting some things in her purse, getting ready to go. "Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am, ready when you are," Hermione replied.

"Okay, I'll bring my car around to the front. It's a red '99 Honda Civic. Think you can look for it?" she asked.

"Certainly," Harry answered.

"Okay, I'll meet you around the front." She went another way while Harry and Hermione went back out the front door to the SUV. They waited until they saw the red '99 Honda Civic and followed Mrs. Bartha to the Reeds' house.

Harry could tell Hermione was nervous. She was fidgeting and biting her nails, which she never did. "You okay?" he asked as a rain droplet hit the windshield. Harry turned on the windshield wipers to clear it as more rain poured.

"Yeah," she lied. But then decided to tell the truth. "Actually, no. Harry, have you ever wanted something so bad, you thought of reasons and scenarios in which you couldn't have it."

Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. He wanted Hermione but they were best friends and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. "Yeah."

"Well, I just keep thinking of scenarios in which we do not leave with our daughter tonight," she said.

"I'm sure it'll all work out okay. You have to start thinking positive about some things, 'Mione. We'll get her back. We will, I promise you," he reassured her.

She calmed down a bit but not fully.

It was forty-five minutes before they got to the Reeds' house. It was a nice but dark-looking house with a wooden fence and white shutters. It was a three-story white house. Harry parked the SUV next to Mrs. Bartha's car in the driveway in front of the two-car garage so that the Reeds couldn't escape. Harry got out of the SUV and went around to open the door for Hermione. She got out and they hurriedly followed Mrs. Bartha to the front door.

Mrs. Bartha rang the doorbell. Several seconds later, the door opened and Rachel Leech-Reed stood there. She widened her eyes when she saw who it was. "Mrs. Leech-Reed, hello, it's great to see you again. May we come in?"

She stood her ground and crossed her arms. "Why?"

"We just have to ask you some questions. Shouldn't be long," she answered sweetly. She was a great liar, Harry and Hermione thought.

Rachel rolled her eyes but let them in. It was a nice interior, not as nice as Potter Manor, however. Harry closed the door behind him. Hermione glared at Rachel wanting to rip her guts out and feed it to a dragon. _Or maybe just let the dragon eat her_, she thought with a smile. "Oscar!" Rachel called.

"Yeah? Coming!" Oscar Reed came into the foyer from what looked like the kitchen. He paused for a second as he realized who was there. "Oh...hello." He put on a fake smile for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reed, we would like to ask you some questions, if you don't mind. Perhaps, in the parlor?" Mrs. Bartha suggested.

The two nodded and all five of them went into the parlor to talk. Harry, Hermione, and Mrs. Bartha sat on the couch and took off their coats, while Rachel sat in an armchair and Oscar sat in a regular kitchen chair.

"You have a lovely home," Mrs. Bartha started, but clearly she did not think it was nice at all.

"Thank you," Oscar said.

"As a child social worker, I am required to check up on the child, make sure they are doing okay and all of that good stuff. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are here with me to find out if Georgiana is doing okay. Does she like it here?"

Rachel looked at Oscar with widened eyes, thinking the other three didn't see, but they did. "Erm, yeah, she loves it here," Oscar lied.

"Is that all?" Rachel asked standing up.

"No, it's not," Olivia replied quickly. _'Sit back down, lady! I'm not through talking to you!'_ she thought.

Rachel sat back down awkwardly. "Has she been any trouble?"

"No, not at all," Mrs. Leech-Reed replied.

_'Ah, the first thing they say that is actually true!' _Harry thought to himself.

"Does she seem frightened of a new environment at all?"

"Erm...no, not really."

"Explain that, please."

"Well...uh...she doesn't really like to come down from her room very much, but she's not afraid to go outside every once in a while," Rachel thought up.

Charlotte Granger taught her daughter well. Hermione could see past the shaky voice, see the beads of sweat, pale faces. The faces of _liars_. But she held it up for a little while, wanting to catch them.

"Right." Olivia wrote some things down on her notepad.

"How are you handling her?"

"Well, erm, we think we are handling her fine. She seems to get along with us well."

"I see that you don't have any pictures of her around," she pointed out. It was true. There were a lot of pictures of Oscar and Rachel, but none of Georgiana. They even caught a Christmas card that only had the two of them in it.

"Well, it's the winter. We don't like to leave very often."

"How was your Christmas? Did Georgiana like her first Christmas with a family?"

_'What family?' _thought Hermione.

"She...liked it, I think. She was still grieving from leaving you two," Rachel gestured to Harry and Hermione.

_'Our first clue: she still wants to live with us._' Harry smirked.

Olivia looked around again. "Where is she right now?"

"She's...in her room, possibly sleeping."

"It's five-thirty," Hermione pointed out intelligently.

That caught them. "Oh, well, last time I went in there, she was asleep. She must have had a late night last night," Rachel covered.

Harry and Hermione almost laughed as Olivia wrote on her notepad "BIG LIARS!" in capital letters and underlined three times.

After a minute of listening to Olivia's pen scratching on the notepad, Hermione asked, "Would you mind if we went see Georgiana? I think she would like to see us again."

"Yes, I mind," Rachel blurted out rudely.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because...she's asleep. I do not want you to wake my daughter up," Rachel said with a sneer.

_'SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S MINE!'_ Hermione thought.

"I'd prefer if you did not go see her."

Hermione thought of something to say and smirked as she remembered when Rachel and Oscar came to take Georgiana up. She leaned forward and said, "Watch me." She, Harry, and Olivia stood up and started to walk out of the parlor. They were almost to the stairs when Rachel beat them to it. She slipped past Harry, who was leading, and jumped in front of him on the stairs. "Do not go up the stairs," she said.

"Why, Rachel? You have something to hide?" Hermione asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"N-no. She's _my_ daughter now. This is _my_ house. And I can tell you whether you can go up _my_ stairs or not. She doesn't belong to you anymore. You gave her up," she said.

"You fucking took her away!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"Let Hermione and I go see her," Harry insisted.

"No," she replied pushing him. Hard. He hit the wall. Rachel gave him a punch in the chest. "Stay away!"

"Hermione..." Harry said not taking his eyes off of Rachel. He knew what was about to take place, but it was against his belief. "It's against the men code. I can't hit a woman."

"I'm on it!" she said immediately and launched herself at Rachel, giving her a punch in the face.

Harry caught Oscar making his move for Hermione. _'Oh, no, you don't! No one touches Hermione!'_ he thought and launched himself at him, pulling him away from his best friend and love of his life. The man was three times his size, maybe, but Harry had the strength to take him down. He was young and energetic. Oscar probably hadn't lifted heavy things in years.

Hermione did not care whether she would get arrested for this. Rachel Leech-Reed ruined her life. She took her baby girl from her. "What did you do to her, you _bitch?_" she screamed as she threw her down the three steps. Rachel hit the ground. Hard. Hermione casually walked down the four steps she was on and grabbed her by her hair. Rachel, though, got out of it. She grabbed Hermione's hair and smashed her head against the wall. Hermione shrieked as she felt a warm liquid on the side of her head, but she paid it no mind. Rachel, then, pushed her to the ground and proceeded to kick her in her stomach. In one of the kicks, Hermione grabbed her foot and pulled it, causing her to fall.

Olivia backed away from the two fights. This was not her fight, but she would help them out. She whipped out her mobile phone and dialed "999".

Harry grabbed Oscar by the collar and gave him punch after punch after punch until Oscar pushed him back against the wall and punched him in the stomach, near the kidneys, but Harry gave him a swift kick in the crotch. Oscar fell and, like Rachel did, kicked him in the stomach. It didn't take him long to recover as he rolled and stood up. He ran at Harry and wrapped his big hands around his neck, intending to choke him to death.

"You and that _whore_ will never get that little bitch back!" he said. "You can't even support your family. By that I mean you're too weak. You're not strong enough to protect your family."

"I'm strong enough to kill you," Harry choked out. He grabbed his hands that were around his neck and slowly, but surely, got them off of his neck and he turned him around and trapped him in a headlock. He would hold him like that until the police came as he saw Olivia calling them on her mobile phone. Oscar seemed to stop struggling.

Hermione straddled Rachel's waist and banged her head against the first step. "You stay away from my child!" Hermione yelled. Suddenly, Rachel blacked out and Hermione got off of her and ran up the stairs. "Georgiana!" she called. She went down the hallway and opened up all of the doors, looking for her daughter. When none of the rooms held Georgiana, she proceeded to go up the stairs that must have led into the attic. She got to the door and saw that it had many locks on it. So, she went back down the stairs to where Rachel was and checked her pockets. Finally, she found a set of keys and ran back up to the door as she heard sirens getting closer. It took many tries but she eventually got the door unlocked and she ran inside.

What she saw shocked her.

The room was in horrible shape. She saw a makeshift bookshelf with familiar titles. Titles _she_ bought. A pink, roller, children's suitcase in the corner. It was opened and she recognized the clothing. She got to the "bed" and saw her little girl lying there shivering under two thin blankets. The child seemed to be half-conscious. Hermione immediately started to sob as she saw her daughter. There were blood stains on the blankets and the bed. Hermione uncovered her and her hand flew to her mouth. "Georgie..." she whispered. She was thin-sickly thin. Her clothes that once fit her perfectly were now too big. She knelt down and ran her hands through the little girl's hair. "I'm so sorry..." She kissed her forehead tenderly.

Georgiana opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. Her _real _mother. She did something Hermione did not expect. She raised a soft hand and touched her cheek and she smiled. "I knew you would find me," she said slowly. "I knew you would come back for me."

"Of course, Georgiana. I love you too much," she cried.

"I love you, too, Mummy."

Hermione gasped. "Mummy"-she had never called her that before. She loved the sound of it, though. She smiled and kissed her forehead again. Georgiana shook violently so Hermione tucked her against her chest and covered her with the two blankets tightly. "It's okay, Georgie. They can't hurt you anymore. I'm here. Mummy's here. Mummy's not going to let you go again. I promise." And she did not intend to break it.

"Hermione!" she heard Harry run up the stairs and into the room. Olivia right behind him. "The police...are...here." He stopped short when he saw his daughter and her condition. He rushed over to them. Hermione turned to look at Olivia. "Please, we need an ambulance!"

Olivia gulped but nodded and whipped her mobile out again.

"Daddy!" Georgiana cried as she saw Harry. He stroked a finger on her cheek.

"Yes, Daddy and Mummy are here to get you. We're going to make it all better, okay? We're going to take you away from here," he said as tears began to pour down his face.

She nodded as she listened to his words.

Harry hugged the both of them in his arms.

Olivia watched them from the doorway.

A family reunited.

* * *

Hermione carried her hurt daughter outside to the ambulance team. Harry followed behind her. Rain was pouring down, soaking them and melting the snow. It was strange to have rain in February. A medical team member took her from Hermione's arms and placed her onto a gurney. Hermione let them as it would help Georgiana. Another member rushed up to them. "Are you her parents?" he cried out over the sound of the rain.

They nodded and watched as a now-conscious Rachel and Oscar were being led into police cars in handcuffs.

"Okay, I'm going to need one of you to come with me and keep her calm."

Harry looked at Hermione. "You go. Have them look at your head, as well. I'll follow you in the SUV."

She nodded and walked toward the ambulance, and was about to get in the ambulance when she whipped back around as if she forgot something. Harry watched as her beautiful brown hair, that was now clumped together in small, wet groups, whipped across her face and back. Hermione knew she had to do something before she left in the ambulance and she began to walk towards Harry, her best friend.

Georgiana was put into the warm ambulance and was told her Mummy would be with her. She waited for a few seconds and then wondered where her Mummy was. "Mummy...?" she whispered and lifted her head up. She smiled at what she saw.

"Did you forget something?" Harry asked confusedly as Hermione walked towards him.

"Yes," she said as she rushed the remaining steps and launched herself into his arms. She grabbed the back of his head and his outer hoodie and pulled him toward her, crashing her lips onto his.

Harry could barely register what was going on. His best friend, Hermione, was kissing him. He had been dreaming about this since First Year at Hogwarts. So, he just closed his eyes and kissed her back. He grabbed her waist lightly and held her to him. His hands ran over her wet back.

_'Oh, my God! He's kissing me back!'_ Hermione almost squealed. She deepened the kiss and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue met his and a tiny dance broke out. After several seconds, she pulled back. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now! I better go! Georgiana needs me!"

Before Harry could nod, she was off into the ambulance. The doors shut and Harry rushed to the SUV. He slammed his seatbelt on and drove off.

With the largest grin he'd ever produced.

* * *

"Mummy!" Georgiana cried as she saw her mother. A medical team member put a blanket around Hermione's shoulders and began to look at her head. She protested. "No! I'm fine! Please, look over her! She's hurt worse!"

He was about to turn to Georgiana, but the other medical team member, who was already looking her over said, "No, it's okay. I got her. Look at her head."

The other member nodded and proceeded to look at Hermione's head, concluding that the blood had stopped, but gave her an ice pack to put over it. Hermione was already freezing cold, but didn't mind the ice pack.

Hermione grabbed her daughter's hand and held it. "I'm here, Georgie. Mummy's here with you."

"Daddy loves you, Mummy," the six-year-old grinned.

Hermione blushed beet red and tried to contain her smile, but couldn't. "Mummy loves Daddy, too. Possibly even more than he loves me."

"I love both of you."

"I love you, too."

After a minute of staring at her mother, she said, "Hey, Mummy...?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I got my birthday wish."

"What was it?"

"For you and Daddy to get together."

Hermione gasped and more tears poured out. Her own daughter wished for she and her best friend to get together. She could have wished for a kitten or to go to the beach, something _she _wanted. But no, she wished for something the people she loved wanted. "Do you know you are the sweetest and most perfect daughter I could ever want?"

Georgiana giggled.

TBC...

* * *

**Well, there was chapter 9! Hope ya'll were satisfied! I was!**

**And I know that it doesn't usually rain in February in England, but that was the way I picture that scene to be. It was in slow-motion and Hermione's hair slowly whipped around her face. She ran to Harry slowly and they kissed in the rain. So, sorry for not being weatherly accurate, but it was the way I saw it in my head. Been wanting to write that scene for about 3 chapters now. Haha.**

**So, Harry and Hermione are not together OFFICIALLY, but they did kiss, so I hope you are satisfied with that!**

**And I actually checked when the sun went down in London, England (close enough) on February 16th, 1999. It was at 5:17 pm. Boosh! Haha.**

**This story's almost finished. :( Ima have maybe two-three more chapters after this.**

**Next chapter: Harry and Hermione talk in the hospital.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	10. Kiss

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**brigrove: the internet must have lied to me. Haha. Sry about getting that wrong.**

**MaeSilverpaws1: No, they won't press charges. Why would they? If you meant because they got in the fight, oh, they not gonna press charges.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the world, not me.**

**I'm so excited! I went see Eclipse! It was sooooo goooddd!**

**Btw, the fight between Hermione and Rachel was inspired by the movie Obsessed between Beyonce and Ali Larter. I was only going to do them 2, but changed my mind.**

**Here's chapter 10!**

**Chapter Ten**

**_Kiss_**

The ambulance arrived to the hospital and they immediately opened the doors and rushed Georgiana out in the gurney. Harry and Olivia met up with them and Hermione in the hospital. One of the medical team members stopped them and told them, "Please, you'll have to wait in the waiting room."

The two parents stopped and watched as they took their little girl away. "Mummy? Daddy?" they heard Georgiana call for them, which broke their hearts. Harry led Hermione to the waiting area where Olivia was sitting. A nurse rushed up to them and gave them towels and blankets to dry themselves off. Harry sat down next to Hermione. It was a little awkward. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared straight ahead as he asked, "How long?"

Hermione did not need to ask what he meant. She knew. How long had she wanted to kiss him? "Since First Year."

He nodded absentmindedly. "Me, too."

Hermione's head snapped around to look at him. "What?"

He looked at her as well. "I've been wanting to kiss you since First Year." He smiled slightly.

She smiled back. "So...we both wanted it."

"Yeah," he said. "What happens now?"

"Well, since Georgiana used her birthday wish for us to get together, I think we should fulfill it," she replied with a smile.

"She did?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, she told me in the ambulance. She saw us kissing."

"Wow, I love her even more." They laughed.

After a moment, Olivia left muttering something about getting some coffee, so Harry and Hermione were free to talk about magic, but discreetly as there were other people there, too, but just not near them.

"So, why me, Hermione? Why did you choose me?" Harry asked her.

Hermione sighed and looked straight ahead. There were many reasons she was in love with Harry James Potter and none of them were because of fortune and fame. It was rather because of the man he was today. "Because...a little girl was nerdy and stuck-up and annoying and, yet, a brave boy still chose to save her from a troll." Harry smiled. "Harry, if it weren't for Ron, we would not be best friends. If he did not insult me, we would have never _really _been great friends. You are brave and loving and caring and kind. You are a great father and the best friend _anyone _could ever have. After you saved me from the troll, you gave me a smile. It was the first time anyone my age had really done that. Like they _wanted _to smile at me. They _wanted _to be friends with me. From then on, you had a pull on me. I began to find you very interesting and began to notice all of the small things you did for people. Everytime I would see you, I would get butterflies in my stomach. At first I thought it was just a schoolgirl crush. But I began to realize I was in love with you during the Chess Challenge at the end of First Year. When you were going to go look for 'Snape', I almost didn't want to let you go. I didn't want anything to happen to you. But, the truth is-I didn't choose you...my heart did."

After Hermione's speech, Harry immediately grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. She was caught off-guard, but once she realized what was happening, she kissed him back, cupping his face.

Unbeknownst to them, Olivia came back and once she spotted the two in liplock, she widened her eyes and turned around to walk away, giving them some privacy. She walked to the maternity ward to look at the babies while she drank her coffee.

They didn't stop kissing until air was an issue. They pulled away and smiled at each other, yet, blushing.

"So...what's your story?" she asked him. "Why me?"

"Well, like you, I began to notice you in First Year. I didn't really find you very stuck-up or annoying, just a little bossy." They chuckled. "But now I know it was because you were just looking out for me. I knew what Ron said was wrong, but I still laughed because I thought he was just joking around. But then I saw you crying and then I just wanted to punch Ron. When I heard there was a troll in the castle, I knew I had to make sure you were safe. I had to save you. There was something about you. I didn't know what it was because I had never felt it before. _You _had a pull on _me_, too. When you were petrified in Second Year, I was scared that we would not be able to wake you up. And you were so beautiful at the Yule Ball. When you started to show interest in Ron in Fifth Year, I knew I had no chance. So, I went for Cho and then Ginny. But that all backfired."

Hermione was confused. "Wait...'started to show interest in Ron'? What do you mean? I was _never _interested in Ron. Its always been you, Harry."

"Well, you just seemed like you were showing interest in him," he said.

"Harry-" she interrupted herself with a laugh. "I was just being nice to him because I was happy he had finally stopped acting like a complete dickhead. I may have seemed jealous during Sixth Year because he was going out with Lavender, who I did not like at that time. He was doing so well and then he just had to turn it all around and go out with _her_. I wasn't jealous, just angry he would go out with a girl like her. But that's all changed now. I like her now. She's not really gossipy anymore." She smiled.

"Oh," he chuckled and then continued. " Well, during Fifth Year, I realized my worst fear at that point. When Dolohov shot that curse at you and you blacked out, I had never been so scared in my life. I thought you were dead. It was my fault. I felt so relieved when Neville said he felt a pulse. I realized after Ron left the tent that I was in love with you. Took me seven years to realize it. It was just being with you and surviving with you that made me want to be closer to you. When I went to face Voldemort, he kept taunting at me that you were dead. That his followers had killed you...and _I believed him_. I believed him. Imagining seeing your lifeless body gave me the strength and anger to defeat him. So, it was love that defeated him. Then, after facing Voldemort, I could not even find the courage to tell you that I was in love with you."

"We had so much time in the tent together. Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked him.

"Well, I thought you were with Ron. And I didn't want to get my hopes up because I might or might not have been dead in a week," he answered.

"Well, I'm just glad that we're together now," Hermione said taking his hand.

"Better late than never, right?" he smiled.

She smiled back. "Right."

Then, Olivia came back and sat down across from them. They looked at her and Harry said, "Um, we just want to thank you for everything you've done for us. I mean, you took the most important thing of our lives away from us. We understand that, though. It was your job. You had to do it. But you didn't have to help us get her back. And for that we are forever grateful and thankful." Hermione nodded agreeing with him.

"Well, Harry, Hermione, you're welcome. You see, my life is children. I have three of my own and I work with children to help them. I knew I was doing the wrong thing taking her away from you. You two seemed like nice people. The Reeds were horrible people. That much I knew. Only wanted money and someone to order around and do their things for them. But I had three kids. I had to support them with my husband. He has a decent job but our kids want to go to university. But when you came and asked me to help you, I knew that I had to help you get her back because that girl is a Potter-Granger. I can see the love she has for you two and the love you have for her. You are the most perfect family I've dealt with so far. Perhaps the most perfect family I will ever deal with." She remembered something. "Oh!" She pulled out her bag and took out a yellow envelope. She opened it and pulled out a familiar piece of paper. Harry and Hermione smiled, knowing exactly what it was.

Adoption papers.

"These are adoption papers for Georgiana. They are permanent, so you don't have to go through the three-month trial period. You sign this, she's yours...forever."

They smiled and were about to sign when she stopped them. "We better do it tomorrow, don't you think? When we're not wet."

They agreed, not wanting to damage the precious document.

"I'll be over at your house first thing tomorrow, say noon?"

They nodded again. "Sounds perfect," Hermione smiled. And they watched Olivia put it back in the envelope, in her bag, and zipped it up nice and tight.

Suddenly, a doctor in a white lab coat came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter...?"

They blushed, but did not correct them. _'Maybe one day...'_ they thought. The two stood up. "Yes? How is she?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm Dr. Cromwell. Georgiana is going to be fine." They sighed with relief. "She has lost a lot of blood, so we're giving her some to replenish it. She has a few cracked ribs. Her arm is fractured. We're going to patch that right up so you can probably take her home tonight. It looked like she was beginning to develop hypothermia, but we stopped that quickly. She is malnourished. We gave her a few cookies. We want you to keep feeding her small things like that and not too much or she'll just throw it up. We need her to get caught up with her eating." They nodded. "She's been asking for you, so if you'll come with me..."

Harry, Hermione, and Olivia followed him to a hospital room. where Georgiana Potter-Granger was laying in a bed sipping an apple juice carton. They heard the the signal that it was empty and she put it down and the nurse took it away. She grinned as she saw her parents and Mrs. Olivia Bartha. "Mummy! Daddy!"

"Hey, princess," Harry said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Hermione did the same.

Olivia stepped up and said, "Georgiana, I just wanted to tell you that you are to be permanently a Potter-Granger and I'm really sorry for taking you away from them."

"It's okay, ma'am. You were just doing your job. I'm just glad you helped them get me back," she replied back politely.

"Well, I have to get home. I'm terribly sorry to leave like this. I have to get home to my family. I'll see you all tomorrow. Goodbye."

They waved "goodbye" to her and she left the room.

"We'll leave you three to talk," Dr. Cromwell said and he and the nurse left the room.

Hermione sat down on the bed as a tear rolled down her cheek. She brushed a loose tendril on her daughter's head and put it behind her ear. Her little girl was hurt. She had been dying. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if they had gotten there sooner. Georgiana wiped the tear away. "Don't cry, Mummy. I'm fine," she reassured her with a smile. However, that just made her cry more.

Georgiana looked at her father and then back at her mother. "So, are you two together now?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yes," Harry said. "And thank you for giving up your birthday wish for us."

She nodded. "But if you two were to get together, we would be a proper family. _That _was my wish. I could see two very stupid people who loved each other but would never admit it. I could see two people who wanted to be together, but were scared. And I loved you too much to give away my wish for useless things."

"Now you have two people who you love, who love each other, who love you," Hermione said.

Georgiana grinned.

* * *

A few hours later, around eleven, they were given the liberty to take her home with them. Georgiana fell asleep again on the way home. Hermione sat in the backseat with her to be there should she wake up. When they got home, they rushed inside as the rain was still pouring down.

"I'll go change her clothes," Hermione said. "Why don't you go get changed, too?" He nodded and went their separate ways.

Hermione took the bloody, thin, pink pajamas off of her daughter and put red, plaid, fleece, warm pajamas on her. She took out her wand and tapped Georgiana's hair, instantly drying it. Harry came in a minute later dressed in blue, plaid pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was dry, probably from the same charm she just used. Hermione picked her up and looked at him. "I'm going to let her sleep in my bed tonight, just in case she needs something when she wakes up." Harry nodded and followed her to her room.

She put her on her bed and tucked her in. "Can you watch her for a minute?" He nodded once again and she went get changed. When she got back out from her closet, Harry walked over to her and kissed her lips. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She watched him walk to the door and give one last glance at his daughter. She stopped him before he could open it. "Wait!"

He turned to her. "You know, my bed is big enough. You want to stay here with me and Georgie?"

He nodded again and smiled. "I would love to." They each took a side, putting Georgiana in the middle. They kept her warm through the night.

Each parent could not believe that this night had happened. They got their daughter back and kissed. They were together now. They could be a proper family, just like Georgiana said.

The next day, Olivia came by to sign the adoption papers. They signed it in Georgiana's room since she couldn't get out of the bed as she was too weak. They were given a copy to keep. Later that day, the police came by to drop off Georgiana belongings that were at the Reeds'. They also questioned Georgiana about what they did to her. Hermione cried buckets as Harry held her when she explained how she was treated. The police said that since they were defending themselves and Georgiana, no charges would be pressed for the physical violence that occurred between the four adults. The police would not allow the Reeds to press charges. They hurt a little girl, so they must suffer the consequences.

A few days later, when Georgiana was feeling a little better, the three had a late Christmas since she never got to have a proper one. The two parents got out all of the Christmas decorations and put them up. Harry carried her down to the living room and set her in front of the fireplace. She smiled as she saw a lit up Christmas tree with a few presents under them. They let her open them. She got a few more books and a two-wheel bicycle. They called the Grangers and Flooed the Weaselys, asking them to come over to celebrate a late Christmas with Georgiana. They all were happy to have Georgiana back in their lives. They came over and they had a party with egg nog, presents, and a battle of whose cookies were better-Mrs. Weasely's or Mrs. Granger's. Georgiana was to decide, however, she decided they were equal. The two grandmothers took that. Ron and Luna were back from their honeymoon. The happiest newlyweds so far.

Georgiana watched as her parents got caught under the mistletoe. Everyone was shocked that they seemed so natural about it. So, they revealed that they were together. They all congratulated them. Ron cried out, "It's about bloody time! Eight years! Luna and I have been in love for three! And we're married now!"

Georgiana concluded that this was the best Christmas she had ever had even though it was late. She was with her family and her _real_ parents. As much as she loved books, she really didn't care what she got for Christmas. Her family was enough.

* * *

That night after they put Georgiana to bed, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they went into the living room to pick up the mess. They decided to do it the Muggle way. They picked up the wrapping paper from the floor. They put the leftovers in the fridge. They took down the Christmas decorations. It was good to do things the Muggle way. It made it more fun.

When they were done, Harry took her hand and led her to the couch. He wanted to kiss her. They hadn't been with each other much since the hospital. Harry sat down dragging her with him. She straddled his hips and smiled down at him. She lowered her head and kissed him. Harry moaned as her womanhood brushed against his manhood through their clothes. "Mmmm..." he moaned grabbing her hips, pushing them down to rub against him. It felt amazing to both of them. Hermione put her hands and ran them through his hair as she bit his lower lip playfully. She wanted him. She wanted him forever.

It got very heated as Harry's hands started to go under her shirt and Hermione pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, panting, and said, "Not yet." She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, respecting her decision. "It's okay. Whenever you are ready." He pulled her closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. They just stayed in each other's arms. Being with each other.

Harry had been debating something for a while now. He and Hermione hadn't been dating a week yet. But every night he would lie awake and think of their future together. He knew she was the one. His best friend. His love. His soulmate. His forever. He would imagine waking up next to her every morning just like he did the morning after they got Georgiana back. He would imagine kissing her awake. He would imagine Georgiana running into their room and jumping on their bed. He would imagine grabbing her and tickling her mercilessly. He would imagine a baby crying across the hallway. He would imagine Hermione smiling and getting up to get the baby. The baby would be a boy and, like his big sister, would have brown hair and emerald-green eyes. He would imagine watching Georgiana leave to go to Hogwarts for the first time. He would imagine a life that started with a single girl. Eventually he made his decision and decided to act on it.

As they laid there, Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily. Hermione noticed his behavior and asked, "You okay, Harry?"

He didn't look at her. He just looked straight ahead. Very quietly he said,

"Will you marry me?"

She gave a sharp intake of breath.

TBC...

* * *

**Sorry its not very long, but I wanted to end it with this. Well, there's chapter ten.**

**Its almost finished. :( **

**The part where Hermione says "Two people who you love, who love each other, who love you" yes, Georgiana did write that in her letter to Santa, but I actually got it from the movie "The Ultimate Gift". Great movie. You will cry! Haha.**

**And the end of this chapter was inspired by the end of New Moon actually. She actually did gasp. Sorry if this spoiled it. Haha.**

**I have an idea for the copy of the adoption paper. Really good idea! I wanted to put it in this chapter and wanted to end it like that, but this was how I wanted to end it. Maybe in the next chapter if I can remember. Haha.**

**Next chapter: Hermione's answer.**

**Anyway, pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	11. Greatest

**Thanx for the reviews!**

**Just want everyone to know: I'M OBSESSED WITH GLEE! OMG! LOVE THAT SHOW! Altho I love it and Twilight, Harry Potter will always be my 1st love. It will never change! I think Puck and Quinn are so cute together. Rachel belongs with Finn. Will belongs with Emma. Santana can sing! I loved her singing "Bad Romance" and "Don't Stop Believin'" (Regionals version) And Mercedes is my fav singer so far! Quinn has the prettiest hair besides for Emma Watson and my sister. Haha. I think Sue is a really nice person DEEP down. Finn is so cute! Puck is so cute. Artie is so cute in that shy, nerdy way. I think Tina's audition singing "I Kissed A Girl" was hysterical, especially with the crotch bang. Haha. Did ya'll know Kurt was actually supposed to be an Indian guy? I was watching the bonus features (I have volume 1 on dvd) and they were looking for an Indian guy and they brought in a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. When Chris Colfer walked in, one of the casting directors said, "You look like you played Rolf in _The Sound of Music_." Chris said, "I actually played Kurt." And thats how Kurt was born. Haha. Anyway, I love the script and the music. I'm OBSESSED! Btw, Puck's cutest moment was singing to Quinn "Beth" about their daughter. **

**Anyway, just wanted to tell ya'll that.**

**Well, my baby almost done. :((( Ima miss writing this story. It's my fav so far!**

**This story now has a M-rating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. And the song Iris belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Anyway, here's chapter eleven!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**__****Greatest**

_"Will you marry me?"_

_She gave a sharp intake of breath._

She didn't say anything for a while, just stared at him. She wouldn't even breathe. It looked like Hermione was not going to say anything. After a minute or two, Harry looked away, embarrassed that he had said the wrong thing. "Uh, nev-nevermind, just forget I said anything. It's too soon." He lifted the starstruck teen off of his lap on gently placed her on the couch. He stood up and began to walk away. Muttering under his breath, "Stupid," as he began to walk to the stairs. He stopped, however, when he heard a single word uttered,

"Yes."

He turned around slowly and looked at her. She was staring at him with a soft, watery smile on her face. She looked so beautiful sitting there smiling at him with unshed tears in her eyes and staring at him. "...wh-what?" Harry asked not believing his ears.

"Yes," she replied standing up. "Yes, Harry, I'll marry you."

He slowly walked to her, getting faster and faster. She moved forward, too, meeting him in the middle. Harry cupped her face in his hands and melded his lips onto hers. Hermione opened her mouth and Harry's tongue invaded her mouth. They kissed passionately until Harry pulled back and asked, "Are you sure? You don't think we're moving too fast?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. "Harry, we've been best friends for almost nine years. How slow do you want to go?" They laughed.

"But I meant, we have not even really tried dating," he reasoned. "It's hasn't been a week, yet."

"Yes, I know that. But I _know _you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. You're the one I want to raise Georgiana and possibly other little Potters with. You're the one I want to be sitting with on my back porch telling this story to our grandchildren. You're the one I want to grow old with." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him even closer. "You're the one I want to see beside me every morning for the rest of my life." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she poured her heart out.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Me, too." Then he remembered something. "Oh!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cube-shaped, black, velvet box. "Here." He opened it and revealed one of the most beautiful diamond rings Hermione had ever seen. The band was made of silver and had a design of lilies around it. In the center was a square, twelve-caret diamond that shone brightly. "It was my mother's engagement ring. She would love you to have it." He grabbed her right hand and placed it on her fourth finger. It slid easily on her finger. "Perfect fit," he said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Harry. I just hope Lily Potter would like it if I wore it."

"As I said, she would love you to have it." He kissed her again, but this time he picked her up in his arms, lifting her feet off of the ground and twirling her around in circles, making her laugh and hold on tightly to him.

* * *

The news spread quickly of the Chosen One and his best friend getting married. Of course, Georgiana was the first to know, then the Grangers, and then the Weaselys. It got leaked to the _Daily Prophet_ as someone had heard George and Angelina talking about it at the joke shop. It was quickly on every newspaper and magazine in the Wizarding world. Harry and Hermione did not care. It was the truth. That was all that mattered.

The wedding was to be in May, when the weather would be nice and cool at the Potter Manor. Hermione and her mother immediately got to work on the wedding details. What the dress would look like. Who would be in the wedding party. What the center pieces would look like at the reception. What Georgiana's flower girl dress would look like. Georgiana had so much fun with her mother and grandmother picking out things for the wedding. Her mother looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, she knew her father would love it. They picked the wedding party. Luna would be the Maid of Honor and Ron would be the Best Man. Pretty much whoever was in Ron and Luna's wedding party was in Harry and Hermione's. However, Seamus and Dean were ushers. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic and a friend of Harry and Hermione was to officiate the wedding. Teddy was the ring bearer. He would be a year old when the wedding would take place. However, Georgiana would hold his hand down the aisle.

There was not many people invited. McGonagall, Hagrid, the Weaselys, Andromeda Tonks, the remaining members of the Order, some of their classmates, and Mr. Lovegood were invited. The wedding and reception was to be at the Potter Manor in the backyard.

* * *

Harry stayed at the Weaselys for the wedding eve, while Hermione and Georgiana had the Manor all to themselves. They had a girls night, watching a movie called _A Little Princess_. Hermione cried towards the end. It had been Hermione's favorite movie since it came out in nineteen ninety-five. She had fallen in love with the story and had read the book to Georgiana who was just as excited to watch it.

The two packed a suitcase for the younger one as she was to spend a week and a half with her grandparents while her parents went to Cornwall for their honeymoon. What Georgiana did not know was that in the last four days of the honeymoon, the Grangers were going to drive Georgiana there to meet her parents and they were to spend the rest of their honeymoon together with them as a family, which is why they added the half week. Hermione let Georgiana sleep in her bed that night, concluding the girls' night.

The next morning, Mrs. Granger Flooed over to the Manor and woke up mother and daughter at eight. The wedding was at five o'clock that night. "Hermione, Georgiana, wake up..." Charlotte called gently to them.

Hermione stirred and rolled over on her bed. She opened her eyes. "Hmm...?"

"Good morning, dear. It's time to wake up. You've got to get ready for your wedding," she said softly pulling back her daughter's hair from her face and kissing her temple.

Hermione woke up a little more as she realized she was getting married that day. She grinned happily. She sat up and her mother pulled back the drapes, flooding light into the room. Hermione squinted a bit and the two Granger women saw Georgiana stir. Hermione felt, rather than saw. Georgiana rolled over like her mother and opened her eyes. She shut them back closed and squeezed them tight at the bright light. "What time is it, Mummy?" she asked.

"Time for you to get up, Georgie." Like her own mother did, she leant down and brushed her daughter's hair out of her face and kissed her temple. "Wake up." Then she tickled her sides, making her giggle and fully got her up. Georgiana was going to miss mornings like this. She stretched and they all got up and left the room to eat breakfast.

Charlotte made a hearty breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. They ate breakfast happily and took showers and baths. At eleven, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Angelina, Mrs. Weasely, and Andromeda, with Teddy, arrived at the Manor. They waved their wands over themselves, _scourgifying _the soot from the fireplace.

When Teddy saw his Aunt Hermione, he wiggled out of his grandmother's arms and ran to her arms, calling out incomprehensible gibberish. Hermione picked him up and kissed his forehead. Besides for his grandmother and Harry, Hermione was Teddy's favorite person in the world. "Hey, Teddy! Have you been a good boy?" Of course, he did not answer, as he had no idea what she was saying.

At noon, they each ate a small sandwich. At one, they got to work on make-up. Mrs. Weasely and Charlotte directed people to where they needed to be as they arrived with various foods and chairs. Hermione was getting more and more nervous as the clock ticked. She _knew _she was marrying the right man. She _knew _she was ready to get married. She was just nervous about that night. She and her mother went to a lingerie store and got her the cutest thing there. It was sure to knock Harry's socks off. It was emerald-green, the color of his eyes. It was a corset and matching, silk panites. It did not cover much, but that was not the point. Yet, Hermione was still nervous. She hoped Harry would like her body and if she was any good doing..._that_. She supposed Harry would not care. But she was not sure.

At ten to four, the wedding dress was put on. It was made of a silk material and went to the floor, obviously. It was strapless and was plain and simple. It flared out as it got down. Her hair was in ringlets and was half-up. Professor McGonagall arrived early and wanted to speak to the bride. They let her in the room. In her hands was a medium-sized, velvet, black box. "Hermione..."

Hermione turned to look at her former Headmistress and Head of House and smiled warmly. "Hello, Professor."

"Hello, dear, you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I wanted to give you something. In the Potter family, it is custom to give the bride to be a present from the Potters. As they can't be here and Harry can't be here, I am here on their behalf. I have talked to Harry about this, as he had no idea and thought it would be good to give you this." She held out the velvet box to her. "I'm sure Lily Potter would be proud if you wore it on your wedding day."

Hermione took the box and opened up. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. It was a tiara and made of gold diamonds. It was really beautiful. Hermione had to strain to keep herself from crying and ruining her make-up. "Thank you, it's beautiful, Professor." Her mother took it and put it on her head. It fit her head perfectly, made her hair shine more brightly. "You look beautiful, Mummy," Georgiana said as she looked at her mother with the tiara on.

"Thank you, Georgie. You do, too," she smiled warmly, defeated as a tear rolled down her cheek, ruining her mascara. However, with a quick wave of a wand, it was refreshed and looked as if it had not happened.

At four thirty, the wedding party went downstairs where the boys were waiting. Harry, however, was by the white archway waiting. Seamus and Dean were seating people. Colin Creevey had just graduated and currently works for a photography company and he was hired to photograph Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's wedding for them. Ginny was to walk with Draco, as always. Luna with Ron. Lavender with Seamus. Angelina with George. Hermione had been carrying Teddy and set him on the ground next to Georgiana, who took his hand. Jacob Granger walked to his daughter and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, darling."

"Thank you, Daddy," she replied with a blush.

They all lined up and waited for everyone to get seated. Hermione and Jacob were behind a wall, off to the side so that Harry couldn't see her before it was time. Hermione's stomach kept turning. She was lucky she didn't feel like she needed to throw up minutes before her wedding started. She breathed in and out slowly and deeply. Five o'clock rolled around and the music started. Neville took the liberty of seating Charlotte Granger on the bride's side. Next came Georgiana and Teddy. They walked down the aisle. Teddy saw his godfather and waved to him. Harry waved back smiling at him and his daughter, who smiled back. She went on the opposite side as Teddy was held back by Harry. Ron and Luna walked down the aisle. Then Draco and Ginny. Then Neville and Lavender. Then George and Angelina.

Finally, the music changed and Hermione and her father went to the closed double doors. She looped her arm through his and took a deep breath. The doors opened and she saw almost a hundred chairs in her backyard. Their occupants were standing up looking at her, smiling. She looked at Harry who harbored a slightly shocked look. He didn't want to look like a loser, so he tried to contain his expression, but he almost could not. He smiled as she walked down the aisle to him and the archway, leaving Ron to handle Teddy, who waved at his grandmother in the audience. He watched as Kingsley asked Mr. Granger, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Jacob replied kissing her cheek and sat down next to his wife, leaving his daughter with the man he most trusted her with. Harry took her hand and they faced each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony..." Kingsley began.

* * *

"Now, please welcome for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" There were cheers as Harry and Hermione walked into the tent and immediately went to the dancefloor. A song started and Harry twirled Hermione into his arms. They smiled as they gazed into each other's eyes, swaying with the song,

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Everyone watched as Harry twirled Hermione around and dipped her a few times. They were on cloud nine, their eyes for no one else. Everyone could see they were in love. Everyone could see Harry's everlasting love for Hermione. Everyone could see Hermione's blushes and loving eyes for Harry. Georgiana smiled as she watched her parents dance their first dance as husband and wife. They could now be a proper family. Georgiana could get a brother or sister soon. As she watched her parents dance, she thought about her life before she met them. It was sad and lonely. The other children picked on her. Mrs. Jones showed her as much affection as she could. She always wondered why her biological parents dropped her off on a doorstep. She knew the reason just after she was adopted. But now...now she _understood _it. It was so two people like Harry and Hermione could find her. It was so she could get a chance to find love in her world.

It was so her family could find her.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As the song finished, Harry kissed Hermione passionately and there was an applause. They smiled as they remembered they were being watched. After that dance came the wedding party dance. The bridesmaids, groomsmen, the Grangers, Georgiana, and Teddy joined the newlyweds on the dancefloor. Teddy was a little on the short side for Georgiana, but she didn't mind it at all.

Next came the mother-son dance. Like the last time, Charlotte Granger danced with her new son-in-law. A while later as other mothers and sons were going onto the dancefloor, Andromeda picked up Teddy and brought him to the dancefloor to dance with him in her arms.

The father-daughter dance came and once again, Jacob brought Hermione to the dancefloor, but this time, they were what everyone was looking at. After a minute, Harry tapped Georgiana on her shoulder and they went to the dancefloor by Hermione and Jacob. Harry lifted her in his arms and danced with her. Hermione smiled and was almost in tears as she saw that Harry finally got his father-daughter dance with Georgiana.

Georgiana was so happy right now. She was safe in her Daddy's arms dancing with him. This was one of her dreams coming true. And she knew it was Harry's, too.

Once the wedding party's dances were over, the _real _party started. Modern dance music started and many young couples came to the dancefloor while, the children-and Ron-went to get food. Harry and Hermione ground against each other to the beat. They knew they were setting a bad example for the young ones, but they knew that they wouldn't do this. They were in love.

The cake-cutting came next. The wedding cake was amazing. It was four-tiered with a little "Harry" and little "Hermione" at the top. The cake was red velvet, Hermione's favorite. Harry's cake was a chocolate one with a big Golden Snitch made by Mrs. Weasely. The bouquet and garter toss were next. Lavender caught the bouquet, while Neville, embarrassingly caught the garter. Lavender kissed his cheek and pulled him to the dancefloor to dance.

Harry and Hermione were ready to leave at almost eleven to go to Cornwall. Harry and Hermione were both given a Sober Potion, as Harry was driving the SUV. Their bags were already in the back. Everyone came outside to wish them off. Harry and Hermione knelt down in front of their daughter and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mummy, Daddy," she sniffled a bit.

"It's okay. We're going to miss you, too, sweetie. But, don't worry, you're going to see us real soon, okay?" Harry said, grinning as she didn't know their surprise.

"Yeah, we want you to be a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" Hermione added.

Georgiana nodded sadly. "Okay, I will. I love you."

"I love you, too," they both said. They stood up and hugged the Grangers.

"We'll see you in a week," Hermione whispered in her mother's ear. "Thank you for watching her."

"It's no problem, dear. The next time we see you, you better be ready to have a baby," Charlotte Granger said making her daughter blush beet red as Harry had heard it as well.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry pulled her along and opened the passenger door for her and once she got her dress in, her shut it and went to the driver's side. He started the SUV and took off. Everyone waved at them. Hermione, through the side-view mirror, and Harry, through the rear-view mirror, watched their daughter stand there, watching them leave. She waved and had a small smile on her face. They looked at each other, laced their fingers together, and smiled.

* * *

It was almost two hours before they got to Cornwall. They were staying at the Potter's Summer Cottage which was right by the sea and had a private beach. It was a large, white house with an all-around porch. The shutters were dark and the light was on. Hermione gazed at awe as she had never seen the Cottage before. "Like it?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No, I love it," was her answer. It was three stories tall and had about a dozen rooms. "Why is the light on, though?"

"Oh, I asked Kreacher to get the house ready. It's okay, I'm paying him," he added before she scolded him for getting a house elf to do slave labor. She smiled when he said the last part. "Good," she said. They grabbed their bags and went into the house.

Kreacher walked up to them and bowed. "Master Harry, Mistress Hermione, welcome to the Potter's Summer Cottage. Kreacher has gotten the rooms ready and the fridge and pantry are stocked with food. The master bedroom, Kreacher thinks, you will find to your liking." They followed him up the stairs to the second story and into a magnificent room. There was a giant, king-sized, bed that had a wonderful red-and-gold-themed bedding and a white, see-through silhouette raining down on it. The newlyweds gasped in awe of the beauty of the room. It was huge. There was a big dresser off to the side with a large mirror over it. One door was off to the side that they knew was the bathroom as it was opened. Rose petals covered the floor and bed. The room was lit by many candles that smelled amazing.

"Kreacher knows it did not look this big from the outside, but it is a magical house. It has an Expanding Charm on it, but it looks small on the outside. Don't worry, the nearest neighbors are a mile away, so don't worry about being heard or seen," Kreacher explained. Harry and Hermione blushed at this.

"Erm, thank you, Kreacher, here," Harry reached into one of his bags and pulled out a coin pouch, "this is for you. Spend it on whatever you like." Kreacher widened his eyes as he saw all of the galleons pour into his hand.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir. Kreacher will be at Grimmauld Place with Mistress Tonks and Master Teddy," he popped away and Harry and Hermione were left alone.

Harry took Hermione's bag and put it in the bathroom. Then, he went to his bride and cupped her face, kissing her passionately. His hands went to her back, to her zipper, and before he could put his hands on it, Hermione pulled away, "Wait, give me a minute. I have to put something a little more comfortable on." She smirked and left him, teasing him in the bedroom.

She shut the door and locked it with a powerful, locking charm. Then, she took her shoes off and put them off to the side, in one of the closets. Then, she opened her suitcase and took out the lingerie. She used her wand to unzip her wedding dress. She put it on a hanger and in the closet. Then she took off her underwear and put on the panties and then the corset. She looked at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. She smiled and decided to keep the tiara in her hair. It was too beautiful to take out. She kept her hair the same way it was. She rather liked it like that. She walked to the door and took the locking charm off and then unlocked it. With a deep breath, she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Harry gasped at how beautiful his new bride was. She smiled, a little embarrassed. He was still in his tux, but had taken his jacket and shoes and socks off. He had undid his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt. Hermione walked over to him and kissed him on the mouth. After a hot kiss, Harry pulled away and kissed her neck, saying, "You're beautiful." That made Hermione to turn as red as she had ever been in her life. She unbuttoned his vest and slid it down his arms. His loosened tie came off next. Hermione had no idea where she was throwing these unwanted garments. She didn't care. All she cared about was the one she was taking them off of. Her husband. Her best friend. Her lover.

She unbuttoned his shirt and that was discarded somewhere as well. Harry grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up into his arms. Her legs went around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carried her over to the bed and opened the silhouette and plopped her down on the bed on her back. Hermione felt the tiara cling to her head and did not fall off. She smiled up at him and he crawled on top of her and began to kiss her neck again, getting lower and lower. He passed her throat and felt her moan and felt himself getting harder than he already was. He got closer and closer to the tops of her breasts that were peeking out from her corset. Hermione laced her fingers through his black, silky locks, urging him to keep doing what he was doing. She felt his excitement on her inner thigh.

After a few minutes he stopped and sighed. "You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered. She giggled and pulled him up to kiss him. His hands went to her corset and undid the lace and began to unhook the bindings. Soon, he pulled the corset open, revealing her chest to him. She looked away, nervous. But he kissed her briefly before launching his mouth and tongue onto her breasts. He licked, nipped, kneaded, kissed each one, showing her how much he thought she was beautiful.

Hermione mewled and moaned, loving every minute of this. She lifted her upper body so that Harry could get the corset from underneath her and toss it somewhere off the bed. His rough, calloused hands rubbed all over her body. She loved it, but wanted more. Her hands flew to his belt and tugged it loose. Harry sighed with relief. She giggled again and unbuttoned his pants. Pulling them down with her feet, Harry pushed them off of him onto the floor. He was in black boxers. She could see _him _poking out in between the flap, hard as a rock. It wasn't all of him, just some of him. So, Hermione grabbed the waistband of Harry's boxers and he helped her push them down and off. She stared at his..._monstrosity_. "Little Harry" was _not _in the least, little. She could not even guess how big he was. However, she had not seen another one to compare it with, and she will never have to. She realized that she loved him, no matter if he was small or big. It was Harry. Her husband. Her best friend. Her lover.

She looked up into his eyes and with her peripherals, she wrapped her small hand around him, making him gasp. If it was possible, he got even harder. "'Mione..." he moaned huskily. "It's gonna end before it could begin."

She realized what she was doing and stopped, blushing but smiling. He dipped down to kiss her lips and hook his fingers around her panties and pulled them off, baring her to his eyes. He smiled and again said, "You're beautiful." He climbed over her and pulled back the covers. He grabbed her around her torso and pulled her under them with him. He got back on top of her and she nervously opened her legs, knowing at that moment, she was about to lose her virginity. But she looked back up at Harry and saw that he was just as nervous as she was. He was shaking. "Harry, you're trembling."

He seemed to stop and said, "I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. She knew it wasn't fake. "I love you, Hermione Potter."

She grinned, loving that name now. "I love you, too, Harry Potter."

He beamed back. "Erm, Ron told me it hurts women the first time-"

"Wait, you and Ron talk about me and Luna?" she asked curiously.

"No, he just told me what to expect on my wedding night," he explained. "How to try to not hurt you if you hadn't..." His voice trailed.

"I haven't..." she said answering his unasked question. "So, has it been what you expected it to be so far?"

"No." She frowned. "It's even better." Her frown turned into a grin instantly at his words and kissed him.

When he pulled away, he said, "Bite my shoulder if it hurts. I'll go as slow as I can." She nodded and prepared herself. She opened her legs further to allow him better entrance. She could feel him hit her folds and she gasped. He stopped. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Keep going." He pushed himself in more, going as slow as he could without hurting her. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep within her, maybe tomorrow when it did not hurt her. She kept gasping and moaning in pleasure. Then he hit a barrier. Unsure of whether to go on, he looked at her. "It's okay, just do it. Slowly, but quickly." He nodded and pushed more-slowly, but quickly. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit his shoulder. Hard. Harry didn't feel a thing, though. Just...pleasure.

After a moment, Hermione nodded, indicating she was fine. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just move," she urged.

He nodded once more and began to move up and down her, thrusting in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer, moaning in pleasure. Harry could feel his climax coming but tried to hold it in as long as he could. "God, you're so wet," he growled making her even more excited.

She brought his head down to her neck, which he immediately kissed and nipped at. She cried out as Harry hit a spot inside her. "Faster," she moaned. He thrusted in and out of her faster and faster making her go crazy. "Harry!"

He moved down to her breasts and gave them attention. She put her hands on his back and raked her nails against it. Hard. It was his tattoo, to mark that he was hers. Her climax was building up. So was his. Three more thrusts and he came inside of her. He kept going until she came a few moments later. He rode out her climax until she came down from her high, screaming. When they finished, Harry fell on her. Realizing he was crushing her, he rolled over next to her, spent. "Whoa," was the only thing he said as he panted, sweaty.

Hermione was sweating, too. She nodded, agreeing with him. "Yeah." She looked over at him. He looked at her. They both smiled which turned into laughs. Harry opened his arms and she scooted over to him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his chest. Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her against him. They pulled the blankets up to cover them a bit. "Hermione...?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him, only to see that he was looking up at the silhouette. He was smiling, so she knew he was happy about something.

"What would you say if someone asked you about this night?"

She laughed, giggling at his question. He looked at her and laughed as well. He loved her laugh. That was one of the things Harry Potter loved about Hermione Granger-er, Potter. Her laugh was like the chiming of bells. "Harry..." she said not really wanting to answer.

"Come on, just tell me what you would say," he urged her with a smile.

"I would say...that this was the Greatest. And you are the Greatest," was her reply. He smiled and she kissed his mouth. To not ruin it, Hermione took off the tiara and put it on the bedside table with care. With his wand, he extinguished all of the candles and the room was plunged into darkness.

Throughout the week, Harry and Hermione made love a lot. In the kitchen. In the living room. On the beach. On the porch. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Harry really was The Greatest. They settled down towards the end of their week, in high hopes of their little girl coming to visit.

* * *

"Georgiana, come on, we're going to go to the country," her grandmother said. Georgiana looked up from her latest book, _A Little Princess_. It was true that her mother had read it to her, but she wanted to read it on her own. She was at the part where she was almost reunited with her father. She watched as her grandma picked up her pick, roller, suitcase and put it on her bed. "What?" she asked confused.

"We're going to go to the country. Don't worry, we'll be back in a few days before Mummy and Daddy get back. Come on, help me pack your suitcase," Charlotte said.

Georgiana got up, not knowing why she was doing this and helped her grandmother pack her clothes and belongings. She thought it was a bit random why her grandmother wanted to go to the country all of a sudden, but knew better than to ask grown-ups questions. Once she was packed, she grabbed her teddy bear, her book for the road, and her rolling suitcase. Her grandparents came out from their room with a suitcase each. Now Georgiana was even more confused and worried.

"Grandma? Grandpa? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine, dear. We just felt like going to the country. Now, come on, we better leave now," Jacob ushered them to the car.

They set off down the motorway to...the country. Georgiana read until the sun went down and then fell asleep. "Georgiana, wake up. You're here."

That voice was not of her Grandma or Grandpa. Yet, she knew the voice. She opened her eyes and smiled widely at what she saw. Her Mummy and Daddy were standing there grinning at her. "Mummy! Daddy!"

She unbuckled herself and launched herself in her Mummy's arms.

"I've missed you!"

"We've missed you, too!" Harry said kissing her temple.

"Welcome to the beach, Georgie!" Hermione told her daughter.

Georgiana gasped and smiled happily.

TBC...

* * *

**Okay, so that was chapter 11. Longer than I expected. And, obviously it is now rated M.**

**So, the part where Harry asks Hermione "What would you say if anyone asked you about this night?" And she said "The Greatest" actually came from the movie "The Greatest" one of the greatest movies EVER! Go rent it!**

**Hermione's hair for her wedding is inspired by Hilary Duff in A Cinderella Story and Emma Watson's hairdo.**

**The tiara is actually taken from Emma Watson's "tiara" from the music video she was in "Say You Don't Want It" by One Night Only. I fell in love with that tiara thing. It has a band on the back of it, but that's not in the story.**

**Anyway, I have one last chapter. The FINALE! :(**

**Next chapter: conclusion**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


	12. Love

**Hey, thanx for all of your reviews! You've all been very supportive!**

**Those of ya'll who want to favorite this: Knock your socks off!**

**This is the last chapter of Adopted. :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world. JK Rowling does.**

**Here's the conclusion! Kinda short.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**__****Love**

She watched. Georgiana Charlotte Potter watched. She watched as her Mummy and Daddy played around on the beach. She watched as her grandparents sat in their beach chairs doing crossword puzzles. She watched as her Mummy and Daddy went into the ocean. She watched as her Daddy lifted her Mummy and dropped her in the blue/gray/green water. She watched as her life began again.

Going to the beach was nothing like Georgiana had imagined it would be. Of course, the Weaselys were there in her imagination, but it did not take away from the fun she was having. She felt like she was living in a dream and she did not want to wake up.

She and her parents had built a sandcastle. Of course it got ruined when they were trying to put the last tower on and Harry ended up falling on it. Instead of being upset, they just laughed. It was a great family experience for all of them.

She continued to watch her parents. Her _real _parents. They were so in love. She could see it. Everyone else saw it. And they had finally saw it, as well. She felt as if she were the ones who brought them together. She read in books-in stories-that first comes the love, then the child. Not in her story. First came the child-her-and then came the love. Because it was the love of that child that brought them together. People have forgotten how to love. She has seen it. She lived in it. People have forgotten what love was. What people would do for the other. Her birth mother dropped her off because she did not love her. But she could have had an abortion, maybe in some deep crevice of Rachel Leech-Reed's heart, she did love her daughter. She loved her enough to keep her alive. So that she could meet her _real _parents.

Harry and Hermione Potter were the perfect examples of love. Of love not lost. Of love that will never die. They loved each other. They loved her. And she loved them. She could see the love they poured, while the Reeds poured out hatred. They camoflauged themselves with happiness and love and kindness to hide their true identities. Their true faces. While Harry and Hermione showed no mask, no camoflauge, just to themselves.

Now that they were together, all Georgiana could do was watch. This is what she had wanted. This moment. To love. And watch love play in the ocean.

Georgiana stood up and began to spin around in circles with her arms outstretched. She was happy. Oh, yes, she was happy.

* * *

That night, Harry made hamburgers on the grill outside and they ate on the back porch. After they ate, they took showers and went to bed. However, Harry and Hermione could not sleep.

"Harry?" Hermione called. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he responded turning over to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just something Georgiana said today."

"What was it?"

"I was talking to her about the Reeds. I know its the vacation, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wanted to know. She was talking about how Rachel had loved her."

"What?" Harry asked confusedly. Those monsters did not give a damn about Georgiana and her happiness.

"Listen, she said that Rachel could have had an abortion...but she didn't. She loved her enough to go nine months and leave her on a doorstep. For all we know, Georgiana Potter could have been Georgiana Leech-Reed. She could be dead if she lived with Rachel and Oscar. She almost died. Yes, they almost killed her, but it was a good thing that she had left her on that doorstep and we were able to meet her and love her and come rescue her. Rachel Leech-Reed _did_ love her. Just not enough," Hermione explained.

Harry knew she was right, as always. "I love how she sees the good in people, instead of the bad."

"Well, she was practically raised by books. See how I turned out?" Hermione smiled, which made Harry do the same.

"I turned out okay. I was raised by the Durselys."

"You turned out magnificently, my love," Hermione said kissing his mouth.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and the two parents fell asleep.

* * *

"Listen, can you hear it, Georgie?"

"Yes," she replied as she pressed her ear to her mother's stomach. She hear a shudder and felt her little brother kick. She giggled as she pulled her ear away. Five months had gone by and Hermione was pregnant. They had began to set up a nursury for the new Potter.

Georgiana loved helping pick out a crib and beddings. They had settled on a name. James Jacob Potter. She picked it out.

_"So, what are going to call this little guy?" Harry asked as they got home from the doctor's office with the news that their new baby would be a boy. All three of them were laying in Harry and Hermione's bed._

_"I don't know," Hermione said. She looked at her daughter. "Georgie, you think of a name."_

_Georgiana thought for a minute. She remembered seeing a name somewhere that she really liked. It was her late grandfather's name. "James," was her reply._

_Harry looked up immediately and unshed tears sprung into his eyes. "James?"_

_She nodded. "I really like that name, Daddy."_

_"James it is," he said. "James Jacob."_

Every Halloween, the Potters would visit the graveyard and put a bouquet of lilies and a plain wreath on Lily and James' gravestones. Georgiana felt sad that she had not had the chance to get to know him. She felt sad that her own father had not had the chance to get to know him. "It's not fair," she whispered when they went visit the graves.

"What's not fair, sweetie?" Hermione asked.

"That they had to die so young. They had barely began to live. They were good people. Why must all of the bad things happen to the good people? And all the good things happen to the bad people?" she asked.

"I don't know, Georgie," was her Daddy's response. "But they died to protect me. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

Georgiana thought about this. They were under the ground because they protected their son? _That_ was love. She looked back at the gravestones and said two words. Just two,

"Thank you." Without them, she wouldn't have a Daddy.

Grabbing her parents' hands, they turned and left the bleek graveyard.

* * *

Georgiana sat in the waiting room with her grandparents and the Weaselys as they all worried about her mother and little brother. James was seven weeks premature. The young family had been at home when it had happened. Hermione was in the kitchen making a salad for dinner when something went off in her. Her water had broke. James was telling her it was time to come out. She yelled for Harry and they rushed to the hospital.

She just hoped her parents and little brother were okay.

Suddenly, she saw her Daddy come through the double doors into the waiting room. Everyone jumped up and Charlotte took Georgiana into her arms. "Is everything okay?" they all asked.

He nodded and smiled. "Everything's okay. Hermione's fine. We thought we were going to lose James for a second, but he's a fighter. He's fine. He has green eyes and brown hair." Everyone smiled and sighed in relief. Harry looked at Georgiana. "Georgiana, you want to meet your little brother?"

She nodded vigorously and was placed in her Daddy's arms.

James Jacob was tiny and pink. Georgiana wondered if she was ever that small. Hermione was exhausted and sweating. She smiled when she saw her little girl. "Hey."

"Hey, Mummy," she said quietly as James was now sleeping in Hermione's arms. She crawled up in the hospital bed and looked at her new brother. She kissed his forehead and smiled.

* * *

Having a newborn baby was tough work. Diapers. Crying. Midnight feedings, but Hermione nor Harry ever complained. They loved him. He loved them. Georgiana knew where babies came from. She was grossed out about it, but she knew. She just couldn't believe that something so beautiful could come from something so beautiful as love. She wondered if her biological parents felt love when they conceived her. Maybe they did. Maybe they didn't.

Hermione loved her little boy. She wondered if Georgiana would get jealous. Since James was her biological child and Georgiana wasn't. She sat down with her and talked to her as James was taking a nap. "Georgie, I want you to know that just because James is my biological child, it doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know, Mummy," she smiled. "And I know you have to pay more attention to him because he's an infant. I understand. It's okay. I know you love me."

Hermione sighed. She was afraid there would be yelling and crying.

"Love is all you can give to someone, really."

"You're right. And what's even better than love is when someone returns it," Hermione said looking at Harry who had just walked into the room. He looked at her and smiled.

"That's right, Georgie." He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she returned.

Suddenly, they heard crying from the baby monitor. Little James was up. "I'll get him," Harry said and he was off to the nursury. His son was wiggling around in his circular crib, hollering for his Daddy or Mummy. "Hey, buddy, you're awake!" James smiled and held up his arms, wanting to be held. Harry lifted him up and kissed his forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I love you."

And the two Potter women heard every word from the baby monitor.

* * *

Eventually, George and Angelina got married. And then Draco and Ginny. Georgiana was still seven at the time. She couldn't believe so much had happened in two years. Two years ago, she was sitting in a small house reading books, ignoring the world because they ignored her. But then, something amazing had happened. She met Hermione Granger, who convinced Harry Potter that she was the one. She met the Grangers, who did not like her at first. She met the crazy Weaselys, who adored her and, in a way, frightened her a bit. She was taken away from the two people she loved most in the world by the one person who did not want her. She was beaten and put to work. She almost died. But she was saved by her parents. She watched them fulfill her birthday wish. She got a little brother.

She got a family.

And she loved them.

There were many things that Georgiana loved about her bedroom. She loved the color of the walls. She loved her bed and how comfortable it was. She loved that it was close to her parents' room and little brother's room. She loved that she had her own bathroom. She loved her toys. She loved her giant bookcase filled and filled with books. She loved her window with the seat to read at. She loved the pictures of her family all over her room. But there was one thing that she loved the most in her room. And it wasn't the books. What she loved the most about her room was over her bed. It was just hanging there on the wall above her bed. Above her head. Above her heart.

It was the paper that declared she was theirs. They had signed it right there in her room. It showed that she was taken. She was taken by a family. Hermione had framed it and put it on the wall above her bed. It said a few things. Her name. Her age. Her birthday. Her parents' names. But on the bottom of it, Georgiana was allowed to write something. Something she felt she should put on it. And she just wrote just what she felt.

_"Georgiana Charlotte Potter:_

_Adopted"_

THE END

* * *

**Well, that was the end. Short, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to write about. I've written it all. Haha. I tried to show love in this chapter a lot. I know that I put random shit in here, but I don't care. I'm satisfied.**

**The framed adoption paper was inspired by the movie Juno. At the end, if you've seen it and know what I'm talking about. I had wanted to end the story with the framed paper and I did! YAY! The beginning of this chapter was inspired by the special features on the movie "Remember Me".**

**I tried to make this chapter more about Harry and Hermione, but couldn't. After all, it was Georgiana that was adopted.**

**Anyway, thanks for coming with me on this wonderful journey of love and family. I hoped you liked it.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
